My Year as Head Girl
by i-paint-my-dreams
Summary: Gemma Bell is starting her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She is dedicated, top of her class and a stickler for the rules. This is why a certain James Potter irritates her to no end. He is carefree, reckless, has no sense of boundaries and finds incredible fun in bothering her. Is this a good time to mention that they are both Heads of Hogwarts this year? James S. P./OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from JK Rowling's fantastic and magical world, or any of her characters except for Gemma, Iris, Cassie, Lacy and Mr. and Mrs. Bell**

**A/N: This chapter, actually this entire story really, is dedicated to the fantastic, wonderful and amazing SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n who convinced me to give this story a shot and put it up! It's all thanks to her that it really exists.**

Gemma Bell woke up one sunny summer morning to find a curious little barred owl sitting on her headboard. It was carrying a think envelope staring at her blankly as if wondering how it could possibly take her so long to untie its burdened feet.

She stroked its tawny feathers as it nipped affectionately at her fingers, "Iris, what's that you've got there?" Gemma asked her owl. She meticulously took the letter from the owl and proceeded to read it. Scrawled on the front in elegant emerald ink, she noticed it was her Hogwarts letter. That was when her stomach fluttered nervously. It was Gemma's seventh and final year at Hogwarts and she was determined to make the best of it. Her past years had certain… irritations, as Gemma preferred to refer to them, that she did not want ruining her last year of school. She noticed that the envelope felt unusually think but she supposed that it was because of additional paperwork since N.E.W.T.S. were coming up.

As Gemma carefully undid the wax seal stamped with the coat of arms of the school, her eyes widened. Out slid a small gold badge reading 'Head Girl'. Gemma screamed in excitement drawing attention to herself. She heard the thudding of footsteps as someone barged into her room.

"Gem! Are you okay?" a tall middle aged man with hair sticking up in all different directions exclaimed!

"Oh, yeah, sorry dad!" an ecstatic Gemma replied, "But guess what!"

Mr. Bell sighed in relief and looked at Gemma with a questioning look, as if beckoning her to continue.

"I got head girl" she squealed. Mr. Bell suddenly looked elated; he walked into the room and gave Gemma a monstrous hug.

"I always knew you could do it!" he exclaimed! "Darling, Natalie, come quick! Our daughter's been called for Head Girl!"

Growing up as a half-blood hadn't always been easy for Gemma, Her father was a muggle who tried to be as supportive as he could. He had always been there for Gemma anytime she'd needed anything. She knew the idea of magic hadn't always been the most comfortable topic for him but nonetheless he tried to adapt and get used to the idea. On the other hand, her mother was a brilliant witch who went to Hogwarts in her day and soon after she left school, met her father, Harold, fell in love and had her.

"GEMMAAA! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" a voice bellowed from just outside her room. Natalie Bell stormed into the room engulfing Gemma in a large hug. Once she was released, Gemma noticed her mother started rambling "oh my, there's so much to do! We have to go to Diagon Alley and buy new robes, and books! We mustn't forget the books! And make a stop at Gringotts…" she carried on.

During that time Gemma was thinking to herself, "Who could the Head Boy be?" She decided to write to her two best friends Cassie Green and Lacy Evans immediately informing them and asking the latter question.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Burrow, the entire Weasley and Potter clan crowded around the dinner table staring blankly at a piece of parchment that read:

_Dear Mr. James S. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that after due consideration, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had found it appropriate to appoint you Head Boy for the coming year. The position of Head Boy has been a respected position for many years at this school and we offer you a congratulations on your newest achievement. _

_Please regard the badge that is contained with this letter. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Hogwarts Headmistress_

A badge sat on the table adjacent to the letter, gleaming a regal gold, reading 'Head Boy'. Everyone stared at the letter, then at James, who was staring blankly at the badge, and then back at the letter. Suddenly, a little voice broke the silence piped "Looks like McGonagall's finally lost it, naming you Head Boy that is, who in their right mind would do such a thing?"

The voice was that of Lily Potter, a fiery redhead and James' younger sister. Her outburst was met with much laughter from all members of the family who were moved from their shock and processed the delightful news.

A chorus of congratulations from his mum and dad, aunts and uncles proceeded. It came as a bit of shock to the family seeing as James and his cousin Fred took after their namesakes. They were both thicker than thieves and had caused much mischief in their previous six years at the school. They were the two most well known pranksters in all of Hogwarts in their year, giving even Fred (the original) and George a run for their money and everyone knew that. Literally, everyone, it was no wonder that Lily thought McGonagall had lost it. In fact, James himself was wondering the same thing.

It was not soon after that James' thoughts drifted towards wondering who the Head Girl would be; they would have to share a dorm after all. There was someone in particular who crossed his mind more often than not, but he kept dismissing the theory insisting that there was no way McGonagall would ever put the two of them together unless she really was going mental in her old age.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing by the incredible JK Rowling except for my characters: Gemma, Cassie and Lacy**

**A/N: Thank you so much for anyone who reviewed and/or followed/favorited. This is my first story on fanfiction and it really means a lot to me and brings a smile to my face :D **

Gemma walked through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾ after bidding goodbye to her parents. She would have said goodbye to them on the platform, but her dad being a muggle could only grasp the concept of so much magic. The platform was just a teensy bit out of his comfort zone.

She stood admiring the scarlet steam engine as she watched the steam billow out from the front of it. This would be the last time she stood on this platform as a student. She now, in her seventh year stood about 5' 4'', average for her age, with long brown curls cascading down her back. Her blue eyes glistened with excitement mixed with sorrow, it was a bittersweet moment. Just as she was reminiscing about the first time she walked through the barrier her thoughts were interrupted by some high pitched squealing!

"Gem!" was all Gemma heard before being tackled by a hug from Cassie. Contrary to Gemma's average height, Cassie was taller at least by a few inches. Her strawberry blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and piercing gray eyes made her appear somewhat model-esque. In short, Cassie was a very beautiful girl.

"Cassie!" Gemma exclaimed, "How have you been? I haven't seen you all summer, you look so tan now". This was true, Cassie had just gone on vacation with her family all over Europe and sported a new tan which made her look as though she was glowing.

"I've been great! I'll tell you all about the vacation later. Especially Rome, there were so many cute guys there! But anyways, no matter that, congratulations on Head Girl!" she replied excitedly "Your parents must be so proud! Can you believe this is our last year!"

Gemma rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend; leave it to Cassie to bring up boys. She was an incredulous flirt, sweet, but a flirt nonetheless. "Thanks Cas, yeah, mum and dad are really pleased and I know! It feels like just yesterday we were getting on the train for the first time" she said. "But I'm just dying to find out who the Head Boy is, I think I could stand just about anyone really… that is except for Potter, let's get going shall we?".

Cassie looked curiously at her and raised an eyebrow, "Sure Gem, let's go". The pair started walking towards the scarlet engine and it looked as though Cassie was going to say more while all of a sudden from behind them came a familiar, albeit irritating, but recognizable voice from behind them.

"Oi! Bell! Green! How've you been?" the duo abruptly turned around to face a James Potter who stood grinning cockily and running his hands through his messy dark brown hair, which annoyed Gemma to no end. He was soon accompanied by a tall lanky red head, who stood with a mimicking grin on his face. Sometimes Gemma wondered whether they were twins instead of cousins.

"Potter" she practically spat back at him. He looked a little startled, but only for a second, as James soon regained his composure plastering his signature smirk on his face.

"Always the enthused one I see" James mocked her.

"I was having a great day, as a matter of fact before I saw you" Gemma countered and Cassie looked at her curiously just as she had before. Gemma noticed this, "What is it?" she snapped, "What are you not telling me?"

Cassie was about to say something once again when Fred interrupted. "Well, I guess it's safe to assume that little miss sunshine is not aware of the arrangements" he said cryptically. Cassie shot him a look.

"Oh I see!" James snickered.

"As do I my dear cousin!" said Fred.

Cassie simply looked around, as if suddenly amused by the hustle and bustle of the station.

Gemma cried out "Well, what is it? Spit it out!"

James was going to reply when suddenly his little sister motioned for him to come over to the rest of the family. He looked over to Fred and then to Gemma and said simply "We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would we?" and before he could walk away added "Congratulations on Head Girl by the way" as he turned around with an arrogant wink.

"What is he going on about?" Gemma demanded from Fred.

He shrugged and said "You'll find out soon enough love" and disappeared just as quickly as James.

Gemma shot a look at Cassie, "What are they talking about, ughhh, they're so frustrating and why can't they just give me a straight answer?" her fist curled into balls as she pondered what exactly the two mischief makers could have possibly meant. "Probably just their next prank" she thought to herself, though she knew deep down in her gut that it wasn't true. She turned to face her friend fully "are you hiding something?" she asked.

Cassie blushed and wouldn't meet her eyes, "Um, it's nothing, not a big deal really, let's hurry up though and find Lacy, she's probably in a compartment already". Gemma looked at her friend skeptically before agreeing and climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express.

They walked swiftly past several compartments which were already beginning to fill up and become crowded. They kept going until they found a girl that they recognized with dirty blonde hair that was pin straight and went down past her shoulders and stunning ice blue eyes. Lacy was currently chatting with someone who the door of the compartment was currently obscuring. Lacy cheeks were tinted pink as she blushed slightly while a hearty laugh was let out by the stranger. Gemma and Cassie kept walking and noticed it was none other than the infamous Fred Weasley. Of course. Gemma's day just kept getting better.

"Hello Lacy" Gemma said disrupting the conversation and embracing Lacy.

"Oh! Gem!" Lacy piped as she hugged back "Cas! How are you two? How were your breaks! Congratulations on Head Girl by the way!"

The blush subsided in Lacy's cheeks as Gemma replied "We're fantastic! You look wonderful; I've missed you so much! Thank you by the way!"

"Oh the different cities all around Europe were amazing! I cannot wait to tell you all about them and all those cute boys!" added Cassie.

"Aha!" said Fred, still standing by the door, "I guess that's my cue".

"Don't be ridiculous Fred" Gemma said. She might detest James but Fred was someone she could tolerate "You can stay here, I should get going to the Prefect compartment anyways, I have to do a briefing with the Head Boy! I hope he's already there!"

"Oh, he is" Fred muttered under his breath while making eye contact with both Lacy and Cassie while Gemma failed to notice. "Err… alright Gem. If you're sure" he settled on replying.

"I am" Gemma insisted as she walked towards the end compartment and the Hogwarts Express took off for her last time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I am not the marveled JK Rowling I only own my characters and the plot line. That is all. **

**A/N: Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed/read/liked/favorited/followed this story. It means a lot, it gives me a large bubble of joy. Special thanks to SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n who shall eventually end up giving me a big head. **

Gemma made her way to the Prefect's compartment towards the back of the train. Just when she was about to open the door she noticed someone was already sitting inside. "This is it" she thought to herself "This is the person that I'll be spending the rest of the year with", her stomach squirmed. She was so nervous to open the door that she hardly noticed the figure inside get up from the seat and make his way to the front of the compartment and do it for her.

"Bell!" James exclaimed. His brown eyes twinkled as a smirk appeared on his face, "Fancy seeing you here".

"P-P-Potter?" Gemma stuttered. Her mouth rested slightly agape in surprise that of all the boys in seventh year, the only one she had prayed wasn't Head Boy was now standing before her stifling laughter. "Wh-Who did you get that from, give it back Potter" Gemma finally said once words once again graced her.

"This belongs to yours truly, and I, in fact, haven't taken this from anyone" he said.

"No! That's simply impossible; McGonagall must be off her rocker! There is no way in all of Britain that YOU, Potter could possibly be Head Boy"

"Hmm… funny" James recounted, "That's exactly the same reaction my family had. But really Bell, do you find it that strange that I've become a Head?"

At this time, Gemma was thinking exactly that. She wondered who in their lucid minds had even _considered_ James Potter for that position. He insisted on making her life miserable every waking moment. Ever since first year, they had started off on the wrong foot. While they both got sorted into Gryffindor, along with all of their friends, Gemma could not help but notice how everyone looked at James in awe. His father was, after all, _the_ Harry Potter, but in Gemma's eleven year old mind, that did not give him the right to be so amused by the attention. It was then and there she decided they could never be friends.

* * *

As the years passed, she grew to hate him even more, he could basically have any girl he wanted to at Hogwarts and passed his classes with flying colors with little to no effort. James could never understand why she detested him so much, but understood that it didn't look like things were going to change. So, sensing this pattern he took it upon himself to mock Gemma and tease her endlessly whenever time would permit. James soon found it was so easy to rile her up and get a reaction out of her that it soon became a chronic habit. James would prank, Gemma would yell, they would argue and it would continue on for their many years at Hogwarts.

After some time however, James started noticing little things about Gemma. Beginning in their fifth year, he noticed the way her hair fell in perfect curls down to the middle of her back, that she never wore any make up but still managed to look drop dead gorgeous, how her blue eyes sparkled when she laughed – not that she laughed often around him, it's just what he had observed in passing – and the way that she crinkled her nose in frustration when she couldn't understand something.

* * *

All this zoomed through both Gemma's and James' mind while the question proposed still lingered in the air. "Ehem…" James cleared his throat a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh, sorry Potter, lost in thought I suppose" Gemma entered reality once more not noticing James, "But yes, I do, you're insufferable, arrogant, have no care for the rules..." She was about to continue when she finally looked up and met his eyes. For a second she thought she saw them lose their twinkle and saw something else she couldn't identify. Hurt? Pain? But it didn't matter, it was back so fast that she laughed at herself and dismissed the thought, she must have imagined it, there was no way that James Potter could ever be phased.

James retorted "I'm so honored you've noticed so many things about me Bell. How often exactly do I cross your mind?"

Gemma was going to respond to that question when suddenly a fifth year prefect from Ravenclaw walked through the door. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" he said, taking notice of Gemma's red, angered face.

She finally got herself under control and said "No not at all, have the other prefects arrived yet?"

"Err… yes" he said nervously, "we were waiting for you two to start the meeting".

Both Gemma and James looked embarrassed to some degree and rightfully so. Then and there they exchanged a look, making it clear that they would have to put their differences aside, pull it together and act civil for the sake of the other prefects.

All of the prefects from all the houses then assembled into the compartment. Rose Weasley and Albus Potter stepped in, looked at James and simply sat down with amused expressions on their faces.

"Hey Albus, Hey Rose" James greeted his brother and cousin.

"Hi guys" said Gemma. Just because she couldn't stand James did not mean she didn't get along with the rest of them. In fact, she enjoyed the company of Rose and Albus and at times Roxanne Weasley.

"Let's get this meeting started then?" James questioned Gemma.

She nodded.

"Okay, so the first order of business is to divide up you lot for rounds every night" James began, "I think it would fare well if we simply left you with your respective house counterparts, it would be easier given the class scheduling since they'll most likely be similar and other activities such as Quidditch, for example. I've been giving it a lot of thought and talked to the other captains already to find out the preliminary training schedules for all the teams."

At this Gemma's head shot up. It had never occurred to her that James could be responsible. Sure he was Qudditch captain for the Gryffindor team, but she never thought he might have taken the time to make it easier for the other prefects. She was, in short, astounded. Even she hadn't given it much thought as towards the prefect schedules, and here he was, already having a plan.

"…and Slytherin practices on Thursday and Saturday evenings, right before rounds start, so that'll be the only issue." James had continued. "If there are anymore clubs or extracirriculars that I should know about, please make it known so that Gemma and I can fix up the schedules by tomorrow," James concluded. The prefects nodded.

"Are there any questions" Gemma asked numbly. The prefects looked at one another and shook their heads. "Well, I haven't anything to add, but if there is anything else you need to confirm or ask, don't hesitate to ask either Potte- I mean, James or myself. You lot are dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the compartment save Rose and Albus as James exchanged words with them. After they left she walked over to James. He raised an eyebrow at her. She ignored it. What Gemma was going to say took a lot of courage on her part. She felt like throwing up. "Good job James" the words stumbled out of her mouth tasting like poison, "that was a really good briefing; it was completely unexpected with the schedules and all, I'm somewhat impressed". Gemma felt slightly nauseous.

James mouth broke out into a dazzling grin "Aww Gemma love, you called me James!"

"No I didn't" she snapped "and don't call me love!"

"I beg to differ" James retorted, "And as for that other statement, was that a compliment I heard?"

"Yes it was Ja-Potter" she caught herself, "Don't get used to it, it might be the only one you get all year."

* * *

However, James wasn't listening. He smiled at her, a real smile, and Gemma noticed. For the first time in probably all seven years he offered her a genuine smile. She quite liked it, not to say that she liked James, no, that was preposterous, and she still hated him, but felt obligated to return the favor.

James had butterflies in his stomach. This was the first time Gemma had probably smiled _at _him. She had a beautiful smile. He made a promise to himself that he would try to make her smile whenever he could. He'd much rather a smile on her face than an angry scowl.

As an afterthought, Gemma added "I think we work decently enough when we aren't at each other's throats. What do you think?"

Seeing as he wasn't really paying attention, James replied with a simple "Um yeah, sure."

"Well," Gemma continued, "If we're going to have to live with each other all year, I think we should attempt to get along civilly". She looked at James, and before he could open his mouth added "I'm not saying we're friends or anything, we're just civil, that's all, got it James?"

James nodded and said "Don't worry my dear Bell, we'll be friends soon enough".

"Don't get your hopes up" she replied.

He shrugged. On the inside he was simply elated, not that he'd ever let anyone know that.

* * *

"Mhmm…"Gemma said as she looked directly at him. She studied him properly for the first time since the platform. His messy hair stood up in all directions and never seemed to stay down. That hadn't changed. However, he had definitely grown. He was a good seven or eight inches taller than her now, about six feet and had acquired a tan this summer, presumably from quidditch. He looked handsome. Gemma quickly stopped herself for thinking anything else, but James had definitely noticed her looking at him as his chocolate brown eyes met her blue ones.

"Bell," he said slowly "The train is almost at the school. We should get back to the compartment to change into robes"

"What makes you think we're going to the same place?" she questioned.

"Well, considering Fred has a not so subtle crush on your friend Lacy, should you be one to argue?"

"True enough" Gemma conceded. It was true in fact, Fred was just about as far from subtle as one could get. It was a wonder why they weren't together yet seeing as Lacy fancied Fred just the same.

"Let's go then," James said as he brushed past her.

For some odd reason, James' arm moved past her own, and before she could process what had happened, butterflies in her stomach began having a field day. That was certainly new. She ignored the thought and mustered up an "Uhuhhh" as the pair of them walked towards the compartment containing their friends.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the wonderful mind of JK Rowling I only own my characters and the plot**

**A/N: Special thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story (: It makes me feel all bubbly inside!**

The walk to the compartment was slightly awkward to say the least. Both James and Gemma were lost in thought as the glided through the hall in silence. This meant Gemma had plenty of time to recount James' old question_, "How often exactly do I cross your mind?"_ he had asked. Sure it was just a simple question but for some reason Gemma's stomach flipped up and down just as she thought about it.

Gemma continued walking and thinking to herself about the whole issue when she slammed into someone. "Ooof! Sorry Potter!"

James grabbed her wrists to steady her "Watch where you're going Bell" he said, "or you might end up walking off the train". As soon as his hands made contact with hers those stupid butterflies were back in her stomach.

"It's probably the motion sickness getting to me", she thought to herself. "Thanks Potter!" she said out loud. She opened the compartment door to find Cassie and Lacy laughing at some joke and sitting across from Fred and Ben Anderson. Ben often took part in the mischief caused by Fred and James; he was one of James' best mates. Between the three of them, they could have enough detentions to match the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors combined. He was relatively good looking; he had short dark hair and eyes that were a striking green, he was kind of like a boy version of Cassie, lots of girlfriends, none of which stuck around for too long.

They all looked up and Gemma's eyes met Cassie's her smile faltered as a stretch of red crept up to her cheeks. Gemma realized why she'd been acting so strange. "YOU KNEW?" Gemma yelled, "You knew James was Head Boy and you didn't say _anything_?"

"In my defense" Cassie started, "I thought – hold on, wait a second, since when is it _James_?"

"Oh umm…" Gemma squirmed.

Just as she was about to reply, James cut in "oh, we've decided to be _civil_ towards each other" putting emphasis on the civil. The entire compartment just looked at them in shock? At least that's what Gemma presumed. James coughed and then said "we should all get changed into robes; the train should be arriving soon". Gemma looked at him gratefully as he then added "ladies first" and gestured to the three young witches in the compartment. The boys shuffled out, waiting outside.

"So…" Lacy said quietly once the boys were gone, "You and James?"

"What! Don't be daft Lacy, I'm going to have to live with the git for the year, we might as well tolerate one another" Gemma said defensively.

"Okay, sure" Cassie said joining the conversation, "so you're going to tell us that there's nothing else to it then?"

"There isn't!" Gemma exclaimed, "I promise if there was you two would be the first to know!"

"Alright" Lacy said skeptically, "That'll do… for now"

"Fine, if we're going down that alley, what about you and Fred then?" Gemma countered.

"That's—uh, nothing" Lacy blushed, "we're just friends…"

"Oh come off it! We both know you fancy each other," Cassie said just as there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Oi! Hurry up in there, we haven't got all day!" the muffled voice of Ben came through the door.

"Saved by the knock" Gemma grumbled under her breath. She was still a bit put off that they hadn't told her about James as she opened up the compartment door for the boys.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" James questioned as he walked in, noticing Gemma's face.

"Funny you should ask" Cassie started with a sly smirk on her face. Gemma quickly shot her a nasty look.

"Don't worry loves, we won't take too much time," Fred said, "we blokes know how much you'd like to see us changing, but alas, we are gentlemen and could never allow for that, out you go!"

That earned him two smacks upside the head from both Lacy and Cassie. The girls left the boys inside.

* * *

"So you and Bell then?" Ben asked curiously once they were inside.

James then replied "I don't know Ben; I'm not sure what to make of her right now. She frustrates me to no end, but when I think about it, I wouldn't have it any other way. Although I suppose being 'civil' to one another is a start"

"It's alright mate, we're here for you" Fred said, clapping James on the back. James looked at him gratefully.

"So how've you been" James questioned Ben.

"I've been alright," he said, "Although it was a bit of a heart stopping surprise when I found out you'd been appointed Head Boy" he added slyly. "Mum nearly had a panic attack".

"Oh, sod off" James retorted. Ben might as well have been an honorary member of the Potter and Weasley clan their families met often and it resulted in Ben being tied up in much of the mischief that Fred and James had initiated during their childhood. Ben's mum simply adored James however; despite for his knack for getting in trouble, Mrs. Anderson might as well have been a second mother to James.

* * *

The boys finished changing and let the girls back in from standing outside. The lot took their seats in the compartment.

Gemma was seated right across from James and every so often between the laughs and jokes that were shared in their compartment she would find herself stealing glances at him. She realized that he actually wasn't too terrible to be around. Sure, his ego was still as big as ever but she found that he made for very pleasant conversation and was far more intelligent than she had given him credit for.

"How long, do you think, until we reach the school?" Lacy asked.

Gemma jumped in surprised, she'd almost forgotten, "Oh gosh Lacy, thanks for reminding me," she said thankfully. "Potter! We're supposed to get the first years to the boats! Let's go!" she barked at James.

"I must have forgotten" James said as he stood up and made his way to the compartment door "Save us both a seat at the feast" he directed at the group as he and Gemma filed out and walked towards the first year compartments.

"Alright! First years!" James announced, "Pay close attention, when you get off onto the platform you will follow either Miss Gemma Bell, the lovely young lady to my right" as he motioned to her, and on that cue, Gemma began to blush. "Or myself" he concluded.

The first years bustled eagerly out of the compartment following James and Gemma in a rather large and unruly mob. There were choruses of oohs and ahhs as the first years caught their first glimpse of the castle. Gemma remembered her first day arriving to the school, her breath was taken away; in fact, after almost seven years, the view still mesmerized her.

She and James worked efficiently piling first years into the boats; they didn't make a half bad team. At least no one fell into the lake or got caught by the giant squid. Even the few squeamish first years managed to be fine after being coaxed by a few words from James. Gemma couldn't help but notice what a natural born leader he was, it was as if everything came to him by second nature. He didn't have to make an effort to get along with the other children it was just there.

As Gemma piled the final first years onto the boat she noticed that one boat remained. She looked around and then looked at James, who shrugged.

"I guess this one's ours" he said.

"It seems only fitting that we exit the school the same we entered it seven years ago" Gemma muttered to no one in particular. James only nodded.

"Ladies first" James said gesturing to the boat as he smirked.

"Ah Potter, always the gentleman."

"What was that I just heard?" asked James, "did Miss Bell just make a joke?"

"Haha, very funny Potter," Gemma teased, "just help me into the stupid boat."

"As you wish," James said.

"You're insufferable" she responded.

He helped Gemma and then followed her into the boat. As soon as their hands made contact Gemma felt a shiver go up her spine and those stupid, idiotic butterflies were back. She simply ignored the thought that was beginning to form in her head. Soon after both of them were situated, the boat left from the shore and gently glided out into the water.

"So I've been told" James replied lightly, "Mainly by you," he added as an afterthought.

"Is that so?" Gemma questioned.

"Yeah," James said and with a wink added, "but it's okay love, I forgive you." Gemma was didn't know what to say, and after that moment of stunned silence James let out a laugh. It was a wonderful sound, Gemma decided, she quite liked James' laugh, it was full of life and buoyancy. She shot him a look though, and he subsided.

The pair then rode out in a comfortable silence and when they were about a quarter way there Gemma was pondering a thought and suddenly blurted out loud "Do you really think I'm lovely James?" she hadn't meant to say it, she really hadn't, but ever since that moment of the train she was extremely curious.

* * *

James was taken quite aback by this little outburst and just about fell out of the boat. He quickly regained his wits and settled on "Uh… what are you talking about Bell?"

"On the train, you were talking to the first years, you called me lovely."

"Oh, well, I-I did didn't I?" James stuttered. He couldn't believe he was at a loss for words "I suppose I did. Um… I was just being civil, that's all, you're Head Girl and all, my guess is you're supposed to be regarded as lovely in the eyes of the innocent first years."

Gemma looked at him intently, something in her eyes, what little of them he could see from the lantern light, changed. James couldn't put his finger on it, but they rode the rest of the way to the castle in silence once again.

As Gemma stared out into the lake James wondered to himself, "Had I really called her lovely? I didn't mean to… this is going to be a long year" he decided and groaned inwardly.

They walked to the castle together and were met by Headmistress McGonagall herself. "Please wait for me in my office, I will brief you on your housing situation" she said simply "then you may go and join the others for the remainder of the feast. The password is 'Animagus'"

Gemma and James exchanged glances, but did as the Headmistress said; no further questions asked which was a first for James, given his need to question everything.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling; therefore, I do not own anything except for my characters and the plot.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed/followed/favorited. You guys make me feel so special :D**

Gemma wasn't really familiar where the Headmistress' office was, so she had taken to just following James who walked swiftly through the castle like it was second nature. She then reasoned that it was, he'd had so many detentions that he probably knew the way to the office like the back of his hand. He promptly stopped in front of a gargoyle.

"Uh… James, what are you doing" she asked.

"Watch and love," he said to her. "Animagus," James said out loud to, what Gemma saw as no one in particular, the gargoyle itself. It promptly jumped aside leaving an entrance way for the pair of them to ascend up an old stone staircase.

"Oh my" Gemma said in awe.

"It's just grand, isn't it?" James exclaimed.

"Fantastic" Gemma conceded.

They walked up the staircase and made their way to the desk that sat by the end of the enormous office. Each of them took a seat at a chair stationed in front of the desk. While Gemma sat and fidgeted nervously in the seat, James relaxed in a reclined position being ever so familiar with this setting.

"Hmm… this is the first time that I've been invited up here" he said.

"I thought you'd been up here loads of times?" Gemma wondered.

"I have" James said with a smirk on his face, "this is the first time that I'm up here that I _haven't_ been in trouble."

Just then, McGonagall walked in and took her seat behind the desk. "I would like to first off, congratulate the two of you on becoming Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts" she started, "It is an immense responsibility and I do hope the two of you will uphold the honor and respect that the Gryffindor house has commended over all the years."

The two of them nodded.

"Good. I know you both are wondering why you were chosen," McGonagall continued. James was about to open his mouth to say something when she cut him off, "All I have to say on the matter is that it was given a great deal of thought by me as well as all the other professors."

"I still don't understand professor" this time Gemma cut in, "You know that we can barely tolerate each other, how can we possibly guide the rest of the school?"

"All things come in due time Miss Bell" McGonagall said, she made it clear that no more was to be said on the issue. She cleared her throat and moved on, "I take it you both are aware you will be sharing a dormitory together?"

The pair of them nodded once more.

"In that case, I'll leave the two of you know, I'm sure Mister Potter is familiar with the location" McGonagall looked at James with a twinkle in her eye, he smiled at her, "You two can decide on a password mutually." She got up and handed them a piece of parchment. "These are the passwords for all the common rooms; it is your responsibility to distribute them to the respective prefects before the end of the feast."

"Yes Headmistress" Gemma replied.

"You are dismissed" she said to them.

"See you around Headmistress" James said casually as he and Gemma made their way out of the office.

"Potter!" they both heard McGonagall yell after James as he let out a small laugh.

"Gemma, love" he said once they passed the gargoyle once more, "would you mind showing me that list of passwords?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Absolutely not!" she replied. "I'm not mental, who knows what sort of mischief you'd get yourself into! You're supposed to be Head Boy!"

"Ahh, but where's the fun in that!" James replied cheekily.

"You're supposed to follow the rules Potter" she snapped at him.

"The rules are there only to be broken" said James mockingly but with a slightly dangerous edge to his voice.

"This," Gemma said gesturing to the parchment, "is exactly what I'm talking about! You take everything so lightly! Have you ever once, in your life, taken responsibility for something?" they both stopped walking.

At that, James blew up, "What do you know about my life Gemma? It's just so easy for you to judge, because I'm the son of the 'chosen one'. And for your information, I do take things seriously; I just don't let it all consume me all the time. There's this thing, Gemma, it's called fun, you should try it once in a while and stop acting like a stick in the mud. I know where my boundaries are," he said dangerously, "and I would never dare cross them, you of all people should know that by now."

"How dare you call me a stick in the mud," Gemma yelled "You have the audacity to criticize what I'm doi—"

She was cut off, James' eyes looked furious, he said with a low voice "Don't Gemma," he looked at her right in the eyes, and "you were just doing the same thing."

Gemma was taken aback. She hadn't expected what came out of James' mouth. She looked shocked and a little ashamed. He was right, she was judging him the same way he had judged her. Yet she couldn't bring herself to apologize, something stupid about her pride was stopping her, that and the fact that it would inflate James' ego to the size of Britain and he would never let her live it down.

James then turned on his heels and walked towards the Great Hall for the remainder of the feast, Gemma had no choice but to follow. They strode in awkward silence. When they reached the entrance, Gemma noticed that the sorting had ended and the feast had already begun. They slipped through the side doors and James spun around to face her. His eyes were still filled with frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair once more.

"I'll do the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw passwords, you can do the Slytherin and Huffelpuff's" he said with a steely voice.

Gemma couldn't find the words to come out of her mouth, she simply nodded, shot an angry look at James and handed him half of the parchment, then split up and went into separate directions.

They both went to each respective table and gave out the new passwords to the prefects. It was the prefects' responsibility to lead everyone to the common room after the feast. Gemma was still giving out the information to the Hufflepuff prefect in sixth year when she looked over at the Gryffindor table. James was already seated and laughing with their friends. The twinkle was back in his eyes and he looked happy.

Gemma made her way back to the Gryffindor table and took a seat between Cassie and Fred. James' face suddenly faltered and it seemed as if their friends could sense the tension in the air between the two.

"Oh, so this is what 'civil' is?" Lacy questioned.

"Hmm… it seems so, love," Fred said shooting James a questioning look.

"You know," Ben said, "I'm impressed they managed to last the train ride."

Cassie giggled and added, "Right you are Ben, I supposed it is quite funny."

James shrugged. Gemma glared. They both piled food on their plates and ate in silence as Cassie, Ben, Fred and Lacy decided to ignore their dreadful friends seeing as they were ruining the festive mood. However, games did crack a smile once in a while but Gemma was as stubborn as ever, sat quietly, eating from her plate.

McGonagall soon got up to recite her start of term speech and once it was over, the students applauded, smiled and started making their way to the common rooms, following each house's respective prefects.

Both James and Gemma waved goodbye to their friends as they made their way out of the Great Hall. Gemma had no clue where she was supposed to go seeing as McGonagall presumed James knew, so she had no choice but to follow him.

"Well, I suppose we'll go then" he said to her. It wasn't in his normal mocking tone, but it wasn't death-by-words either. Gemma supposed it was an improvement.

"I suppose we shall," she retorted, straining to keep her voice somewhat civil.

She followed James up several flights of stairs around many turns, past the charms corridor and so on until they reached a stone wall. To Gemma it looked like any ordinary wall, but James stood patiently in front of it.

"What would you like the password to be?" he asked softly.

"Uh-I- it doesn't really matter," said Gemma.

"Hmmm…" James thought outloud, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans?"

Gemma stifled a chuckle and spat out "Sure, Potter."

"Err…uhh…" he said running his hands though his hair, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans" he confirmed.

Gemma watched as the stone melted away, leaving an arch which led to another room. She and James walked under it and Gemma turned around to see it close back up.

The Heads' dorm somewhat resembled the Gryffindor common room. There was a cozy fire in a corner surrounded by some very large comfy looking couches. There was a bookshelf right behind it filled with all kinds of books, for classes, for fun, even some muggle books. The room had been decorated red and gold. There was a staircase that broke off into two directions, they each had a room on each end and on the middle platform was a bathroom.

One bathroom. Gemma was about to faint. It was bad enough she was sharing a dormitory with Potter but now they had to share a bathroom too. That was just torture. She climbed the stairs and turned to the left. Out of habit she supposed, that's how it was in Gryffindor tower anyhow. She noticed James do the same thing to his right.

"Oh wow!" Gemma exclaimed. Her room was beautiful; there was a large white bed in the middle of the room and a matching desk to the side. There was even a wardrobe which stood in the corner. The room itself was painted a fresh minty green, her favorite shade, and she saw that all of her belongings had already arrived. It certainly wasn't going to be the same without Cassie or Lacy, but she reckoned that it would be an enjoyable new experience.

"Wonderful isn't it?" she heard a voice from right behind her. She jumped and spun around. James stood at her doorframe leaning against it.

"Yeah, I suppose," she was still mad at James, he was an arrogant git. However, she looked past him into the other room of which the door was left ajar. She saw a furniture set similar to hers except in a deep mahogany and scarlet walls. The only addition she noticed was a small section of the room dedicated to all of James' quidditch gear, his broom sat propped up against his desk. It was just so James.

"So about the bathroom situati—" James began.

"I'll use the bathroom in the mornings for showering," Gemma cut him off, "and you are free to use it all other hours of the day," she jabbed her finger at him. "Oh, and I wake up promptly at 6:30, feel free to use the bathroom before that as well."

"Fine." James said, "I usually hold quidditch practice by then anyways." He said it so easily that it frustrated Gemma even further. He was back to his old self. It was so easy for him, Gemma thought; he always bounced back as if nothing ever happened.

"Ugh, Potter, just get out, I'm going to bed," she snapped.

"Alright Gemma love, no need to throw a fit," James said cockily, "Sweet dreams." And with that, he walked off to his room.

Gemma sighed and shut the door. That boy managed to irritate her to no end. She didn't know why she got so riled up by his mocking tone but she did and she hated it. He always managed to somehow get under her skin. It was terrible. She changed into her pajamas, crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep. It had been a long day.

* * *

James walked off to his room pondering the likes of Gemma. He knew that she hated him, and she bothered him too. Yet he loved to push her further and further, but, like he said to Gemma earlier, he always knew where to draw the line. He still couldn't believe that she didn't aknowledge that. As he entered his new room and as much as he loved his new dormitory, he missed Ben and Fred nonetheless, they had been together since first year. Change his good, he reasoned and closed his eyes, not bothering to take off his robes, falling asleep at once.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I'm not JK Rowling. I only own my characters, and the plot.**

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed/favorited/followed! I love you all!**

Gemma woke up promptly at 6:30 the next morning, just as she had told James last night. She made her way to the bathroom took a shower and got ready. Breakfast would start at eight, she thought to herself. She walked out of the bathroom at around a quarter to eight and there was still no sight of James. Gemma decided to go check up on him. She walked up the stairs to the right and into James' room. He was still nowhere to be seen, his bed wasn't made and his broom was missing from being propped against the desk. "He wasn't kidding" Gemma muttered to herself. She walked around a bit and noticed a stack of papers already on his desk; they had little names of player scrawled in James' handwriting flying across the parchment. Quidditch plays. She picked one up, he had given so much thought into each of them, they all had names and were all different.

Gemma failed to notice the footsteps that approached behind there, "What do you have there Bell?" a voice whispered in her ear.

She spun around still clutching the parchment and bumped into James. Once again. She was about to topple over when he grabbed her waist and steadied her. Immediately Gemma felt those dreaded butterflies.

"Sorry Potter" she said and thought to herself "I was just startled that's all."

"Anytime love," James smiled arrogantly, "I always knew one day you'd fall for me."

"Clever," Gemma countered dryly, "and don't call me love."

"So what may I ask brings you to my room?" James questioned. Gemma noticed his hair was even more messy than usual and that his broom that had previously been in his hand now lay abandoned on the floor.

"Oh, err, I was just checking that you'd gotten up is all" Gemma started, "how was I to know you were actually serious about the whole early morning quidditch thing?"

James looked amused as he began to straighten up the room, "Why I'm so hurt that you don't take me seriously," he mocked, "but I am touched that you thought to check up on me."

"Hmm… don't make a habit of it Potter, I don't want you screwing up our first day as Head Boy and Girl!"

"In that case you'd better hurry up Gemma," James replied.

"And why is that?" she questioned back.

"That is because, breakfast started about five minutes ago." He exclaimed amusedly.

Gemma's eyes widened as she realized it was true. "Stupid Potter, why didn't you say anything?" she demanded.

"Actually, I came up here to get you," he stated simply.

"Is that so?" she questioned.

James shrugged, "yeah, more or less, well let's go then, we wouldn't want to 'ruin our reputation' now would we?" he smirked.

Gemma shot him an angry glare before heading down to breakfast with him.

They entered the Great Hall together and took their usual seats by their friends.

"You guys look a lot better today" Cassie noted.

"Yeah, we haven't tried ripping each other's throats out this morning" Gemma joked, "it's a good start."

"So how's the dorm?" asked Lacy.

"Yeah, how's sharing a place with James?" added Ben, "I bet it's horrid."

"Oi!" shouted James, "I'm right here!"

Gemma shrugged, "too soon for me to tell."

Fred soon came over and sat down at the table.

"Late morning?" Lacy offered.

"He's never been a morning person," James added, "usually you have to use the jaws of life just to separate him from the covers."

Everyone chuckled at that. Fred groaned. "It's too sodding early in the morning for this."

"Mate, it's half past eight," said Ben, "we're usually up before this for practice."

It was true, ever since James had become captain, he had enjoyed running early morning practices for the team. He was an incredible morning person as Gemma had recently witnessed and thought that an early start for the day was always the best thing. The team, unfortunately, which consisted of both Ben and Fred along with Roxanne and Albus did not share their loving captain's lovely views and often made it known.

"Well yeah," reasoned Fred, "but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Maybe I'll just schedule four early morning practices instead of the three I had planned" James challenged.

Ben and Fred grumbled and muttered something under their breaths that sounded suspiciously like "I hope he gets hit in the head a bludger."

Just then, Professor Longbottom came down the Gryffindor table handing out schedules.

"Hello professor" said Gemma sweetly.

"Hi Professor Longbottom!" greeted Cassie and Lacy.

"Morning Neville," the three boys greeted him with a smile.

"Morning all! I'm just here to hand out schedules" Professor Longbottom greeted. He was supposedly a really good friend of the Potter's which in turn made him almost like an uncle to the three boys.

"Hmm… not bad" said James, "Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Double Potions…" he continued on.

"Potter?" Gemma asked.

"Bell?" James replied in the same tone.

"May I see your schedule?"

"Uh… sure," James said as he handed over the piece of parchment. She looked at hers and she looked at his. They were taking the exact same classes. All N.E.W.T level of course, but still all the same classes.

Gemma groaned, "For the love of Merlin," she whined, "it's bad enough I'm stuck patrolling with you, and living with you, but now we'll have to see each other all the time."

"Well that's simply fantastic then!" James teased, "I knew you'd warm up to me sooner or later."

The glare he then received from Gemma was a frightening one.

"Haha… poor Gem!" Lacy exclaimed, "Let me see your classes!" She took the schedules from Gemma. "Only three classes together! You've got to be joking!"

"Give them here," said Cassie, "Oh! The same! Only three classes!"

Gemma groaned even louder. It turned out she shared all her classes with James, four with Fred and Ben and three with Lacy and Cassie.

"Of course of all people in this castle it just had to be Potter," she said to Lacy.

Lacy shrugged, "who knows? You might end up enjoying company, or fancying him."

"Don't be daft Lacy!" exclaimed Cassie. Gemma was about to thank her when she continued, "she already does fancy him," Cassie continued with a snigger.

"Shut up the both of you!" Gemma whispered loudly, "I do not fancy him. He's simply ridiculous, arrogant, immature, foolish, puerile even."

Cassie and Lacy said nothing but settled for some amused looks.

* * *

Gemma only had three classes that day, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Astronomy. She survived them, barely. James was in all of her classes, which posed the biggest problem and he was wonderful in Transfiguration which was great considering it was her most rubbish class. Gemma had only Ancient Runes with both Cassie and Lacy which allowed her to tolerate her schedule a little bit, but Astronomy was just plain killer. Fred, Ben James and herself were stuck in the same class together. She made it through the day nonetheless and by the time classes were over she was thrilled.

The seventh years had so much to do already. There was a foot and a half essay due in Transfiguration and they had to translate at ten pates of Runes and make a new star chart for Astronomy. While Cassie and Lacy were still in Charms, which Gemma had tomorrow, she decided to get a head start on the assignments. Rounds started at nine which meant she still had a couple of hours.

She went to the Head dorm and sat down on the love seat by the fireplace. It was exceptionally comfortable; she took out her Transfiguration notes to start the paper. Gemma then began the lengthy process of researching the assigned topic further so she could add more depth to her paper and composing it. She put her quill down and looked at the time. It was almost nine! She felt accomplished though, the paper was nearly done. Just as she got up from the couch James entered from the stone wall in front of her.

"Where have you been Potter?" Gemma demanded, "rounds start in five minutes, we better get going!"

"Oh I didn't know you cared so much Bell," he responded, "as it so happens I was in the library with Ben and Fred working on our assignments. Despite common belief, we actually do spend time to complete our assignments," he added with a smirk.

"I wasn't going to say that"

"Come off it Bell, I could see it on your face," James joked.

"You don't know me Potter," Gemma retorted. That was when both of them realized that Gemma had just spoken the truth.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: For anyone who didn't catch on yet: I don't own anything save my characters and the plot**

**A/N: Thank you to those who follow/reviewed/favorited! It means so much I really appreciate it!**

James didn't say anything just then; the pair only began patrolling the corridor in silence until he decided and said, "Favorite color."

Gemma was taken aback, "Pardon?"

"You said I didn't know you, love," James said with a quick smile, his brown eyes twinkling, "this is me getting to know you."

"You're serious," she realized.

"Yes, actually," James responded, "Sirius is my middle name!"

Gemma let out a laugh, "Okay," she decided to humor him, "Mint green."

"Like your room," James reasoned.

"Mhmm"

"Alright, fair enough!" he decided, "Favorite class?"

"No, no no Potter, not so fast" Gemma countered, "it's your turn."

"I never knew that you'd taken such an interest in me Bell," he teased, "all you had to do was ask, but I'll play along. Blue, but not just any blue, the blue of the sky on the day that there are perfect quidditch conditions."

"How original Potter," Gemma said. After giving it a moment's though she then decided on "Charms."

"Transfiguration."

Gemma made a face, "I've always been rubbish in that class, I don't know you get it so easily."

James shrugged, "I don't know, it's something I've always loved; my dad reckons I got it from my grandfather, his father, he was brilliant when it came to transfiguration."

Gemma looked at James closely, she noticed how his eyebrows furrowed when he was deep in thought and how his eyes twinkled with admiration of his grandparents, it was kind of endearing. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of such a thought. She then proceeded to scold herself mentally from ever letting such a though cross her mind. "Uh, um… favorite… store in Hogsmeade."

"My uncle's shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes," James said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, um, I've never been there myself," said Gemma. James simply looked at her as if she'd gone mental. "Oh sod off James."

James chuckled softly, "What about yours? Your favorite shop?"

"Hmm… Honeydukes," Gemma replied.

"Interesting…" James said thinking to himself.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"No reason," was James' cryptic reply.

Gemma looked at him curiously.

The two of them continued to answer simple questions about each other's favorite things ranging from food to childhood memory while patrolling the castle. It wasn't until they heard the clock tower chime one in the morning that the realized they'd been for four hours.

"Potter! We should be heading back!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Oh Merlin Gemma! I hadn't even noticed the time!"

"Come on then," she said as the two of them rushed back to their dormitory.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans," James said as they approached the wall. It melted aside and they walked under the arch.

Gemma noticed that her Transfiguration papers lay abandoned on the sofa and sighed. She wasn't really all that tired, she figured she'd stay up and finish the paper and then turn in for the night.

"I think I'm going to stay up for a little bit," announced James, basically reading her mind, "I want to get some work done on that Transfiguration paper."

"Me too!" said Gemma. "I'm nearly finished, I'll probably be up for an hour or so, why don't you work here?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Honestly, what was she doing, she hated James.

He flashed her a brilliant grin and said, "Thanks Gemma, love, I'll be right back!"

James came down the stairs a few moments later carrying his transfiguration notes, a long piece of parchment and his quill. He sat down next to Gemma on the love seat and began to work away.

They worked in steady silence, the only noise coming from the scratching of the quill on parchment and the flipping of pages in textbooks. Gemma was becoming increasingly frustrated by the paper. She didn't understand why she needed to know about Poly Juice Potion versus Metamorphmagi versus Animagi in extraneous detail. She suddenly threw her quill on her paper in defeat. James raised an eyebrow at her quizzically.

"Having fun now, aren't we Bell?" he mocked.

"I don't understand," Gemma started to rant, "Why we need to know the difference between the three, I mean _honestly_ why? It frustrates me to no end; I mean I know how to separately identify the three, who doesn't? But come on, write a foot and a half comparing and contrasting them? I swear the professors have gone mental!"

"Uh…. Sorry I asked," James replied. "But if you would like, I could take a look at it for you."

"Oh," Gemma said softly, "Thanks Potter."

"Don't mention it, love," he said with a smirk.

"Don't call me love," she snapped.

He laughed and took the parchment from her to start reading, then he picked up a quill and every so often would cross something out, or add something in. It was that laugh that Gemma had grown to love, it was just so full of life, and it made her feel carefree, as if nothing else mattered. She observed him patiently while he worked on her paper. She noticed his eyebrows furrowing again as he concentrated on the words on the page. Once in a while a small smile would appear on his face as he rose up his quill to make a slight correction. Gemma quite liked his smile, his smile, it made him look cute. No girl in Hogwarts could deny that James was attractive, even Gemma had to concede to that fact. As much as she hated and despised him, she had to admit, he really did have attractive qualities. That stupid smile that appeared on his face every so often had Gemma thinking of this. She mentally kicked herself. Stupid Potter.

"Not bad Bell," James said as he lifted his quill with a flourish.

"Th-thanks" Gemma managed to stutter, she was still half lost in thought.

James then went back to his own paper as Gemma looked over the corrections he had made. In his identifiable, messy scrawl, she noticed his little revisions. They weren't many but what he had added made a world of difference to the content. She wondered how it could have possibly come so easy to him it made no sense to her, but she decided not to question it.

"You're still staying up?" Gemma asked him.

"Uh? Oh, yeah," said James, "Just finishing up a bit."

"I'll keep you some company then," she decided. She might as well get started on her astronomy chart seeing as she couldn't sleep anyways.

"You know," James said looking at her, "if you wanted to spend time with me, you could have just asked, I'd be more than happy to take you on a date sometime," he smirked.

"Oi, Potter!" Gemma retorted, "don't think too highly of yourself, I still have Astronomy to do."

"Okay, Bell, it's alright," James teased, "you'll soon realize your undying love for me and fall into my arms. I can wait."

"In your dreams."

James smiled a genuine smile, but Gemma noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes as it did that first time on the train. Something was a bit off, but she brushed that thought aside. James muttered to himself, "Yeah, I know," too low for anyone to hear and went back to his work.

About a half hour into her chart Gemma let out a yawn. "I'm heading up to bed," she announced. She began putting away all her books and notes and papers in her bag and heading up the stairs.

"Alright, good night Gemma, love," said James shooting her a smile.

She made it to the stairs when she turned around to see him still lounging on the couch. James' hair stood up in every direction which made her let out a small laugh. "Good night James," she said to him.

* * *

Gemma walked up to her room and put her bag on the chair of her desk. She quickly changed out of her robes and plopped onto her bed. She still couldn't sleep and she hadn't the slightest clue why. Just then a dawn of realization crawled over her, she had just called James by his first name. Why had she done it? She didn't know that either. She thought back on the rest of the day. It was surprisingly not bad at all. Even rounds was, dare she even think it, fun. Aside from his ego the size of Britain, and his incessant teasing, she had gotten to know James Potter. There are lots of things about him which she found awfully surprising. For example, she hadn't known how close he was to his family. She realized that he would probably do anything for them. She found it absolutely amusing that he had gotten his first broken bone falling off his toy broom. It was just a terribly James thing to do. He was funny and seemed to go out of his way to make her laugh. He was still arrogant though she reminded herself. Maybe it wasn't going to be a terrible year, she reasoned as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

James sat downstairs on the love seat finishing up his Transfiguration essay late into the morning. He couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep. Gemma had just called him James! Of course, they were trying to act civil towards one another, but she had called him James! When no one else was around! He was simply elated. He'd had a surprisingly good time at rounds, just talking to her. There were lots of things that he found out about her, like her favorite store was Honeydukes, apparently she had a notorious sweet tooth and that her dad was a muggle. He realized how cute she looked when she talked about them, her blue eyes would light up in admiration and a smile would stretch all across her face. He realized that he loved the way her brunette curls bounced when she walked and the way she got frustrated at Transfiguration. He really enjoyed her melodious laugh and him being a reason for her laughing was a close second. It was the first time they'd had a civil conversation alone and he quite liked it. James walked up to bed after taking care of his things, all these thoughts rushing through his head but once his head hit the pillow he fell asleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Gemma, Ben, Cassie and Lacy and the plot.**

**A/N: SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO FOLLOW/REVIEWED/FAVORITED. You guys are fantastic (:**

About half way into the month things seemed to be going smoothly for Gemma. She tolerated classes with James despite the fair bit of pranking going on, studied with Cassie and Lacy and went on rounds every night with James. She had learned to look forward to rounds, they took points for snogging couples and wandering students, but she mainly enjoyed getting to know James. As crazy as it sounded, it was true. Since James had started his quidditch practices they steadied into a familiar pattern day in and day out. So what Gemma wasn't expecting was the course of events that took place during that one September day.

She had just gotten out of bed and went to the bathroom to follow through with her every day morning routine. She went down to breakfast where she sat at the table with the rest of her friends.

"Morning all," Gemma said cheerfully.

"Hi Gem!" said Lacy.

"Hello!" Cassie replied.

None of the boys were back yet which was odd, but Gemma presumed that it was due to quidditch. James must have been making them practice late.

No sooner did she think that, the Gryffindor quidditch team came strolling into the Great Hall. Ben and Fred sat down on the benches with a grunt. James looked as lively as ever.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning," the three girls replied back.

The boys began shoveling food onto their plates and immediately they seemed in a much better mood.

"Hello, love," Fred said to Lacy who blushed a deep red.

"Fred," she said simply.

"Oh? You're blushing already? " Fred asked with a twinkle in his eyes, "I've only said two words! I knew I had a way with the ladies, but this just takes the cake."

"Shut it, you prat," Lacy said halfheartedly

"Oh I see how it is, Fred," Cassie interrupted, "no need to recognize the rest of us."

"Why helloooo Cassie my dear," he said emphasizing all the words, "how ever have you been?"

"Funny," Cassie shot back.

Fred just plastered a smirk on his face and aimed it in Cassie's general direction. Lacy just looked at him incredulously.

Gemma looked at Ben to greet him, but saw that he was currently occupied with his latest conquest. He was dating a girl by the name of Anna something or the other, from Ravenclaw. She had very pretty brown hair, a little darker than Gemma's own, they had started going out a couple days after term had started and surprisingly still going pretty strong. It was quite unusual for Ben to date a girl for more than a couple days, but it had been a couple weeks at this point.

Cassie cleared her throat and looked pretty irritated.

Gemma shot her a funny look, something was not right with Cassie, she'd been with her fair share of boyfriends as well, and more often than not felt content snogging them during breakfast, so she didn't see why if Ben did it, it was such a problem. Gemma decided she would have to speak to her later that day, because classes would start in about ten minutes.

All six of them had double potions that morning with the Hufflepuffs, so all together they walked off towards the dungeons. They took their seats one behind the other in pairs, Cassie and Gemma, Lacy and Fred, followed by James and Ben.

"What was that at breakfast today?" Gemma whispered to Cassie.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Cassie asked looking somewhat taken aback.

Gemma just looked at her, "Today, with Ben."

"I don't know what you—"

"Come off it Cass, I know you," Gemma said looking at her right in the eyes.

Lacy leaned over to take part in the conversation, "Is this about breakfast?" she asked curiously.

"See, even Lacy knows and she was busy blushing every time Fred opened his mouth!" Gemma said.

"I was not!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yes you were," both Cassie and Gemma said at the same time.

"Well that's not the point," Lacy snapped, "are you going to tell us or not."

"It's nothing," Cassie huffed.

Gemma and Lacy both glared at her, waiting for her to crack.

"Fine!" she said in exasperation putting her hands up in surrender. They looked around the classroom and all eyes were on them.

"Is there something you care to share Miss Green?" the professor called from the front of the room.

"No, sorry professor, it won't happen again," Cassie said quickly.

Lacy waited until the professor had gone back to teaching and the rest of the class taking notes before leaning over and saying, "well go on then!"

"I-I- I think," Cassie started hesitantly, "I think I might fancy him," she quickly blurted out.

Both Gemma and Lacy just sat there, a look of shock on their faces. It took Gemma a while to process the news. She stole a glance at Ben and then looked at Cassie once again, whose face was now red with embarrassment. Sure, she could see where the similarities lay, they would make a very cute couple, Gemma reasoned. Their personalities couldn't be more compatible. They had the same sense of humor and they would be great together. Gemma squealed in excitement for her friend. The only thing that bugged her in the back of her mind was the fact that neither of them had been in very steady relationships. She didn't want either one of them to get hurt because she honestly loved them both, but she pushed that thought aside.

"Since when!" Lacy exclaimed surprised.

"I think it might have been since this summer," Cassie said, "to be honest."

"Ah! Now everything makes sense," Gemma whispered to her friend with a content smirk.

"Oh sod off Gem," Cassie retorted.

Lacy leaned back into her seat and suddenly struck up a conversation with Fred. Cassie and Gemma exchanged glances with each other and started giggling. The professor looked up from the front of the room and shot them a stern look. They then proceeded to stare at their empty parchments until the end of class. Once class was dismissed, Gemma proceeded to wait for Cassie and Lacy, but Lacy was still conversing with Fred and shot Gemma an apologetic look. She sighed and nodded with a smile encouraging her. So she and Cassie walked out with both Ben and James.

"James, don't forget the prefect meeting tonight, before rounds!" Gemma told him.

"Oh Merlin!" he exclaimed, "It completely slipped my mind! I've arranged a quidditch practice for the new team members! Looks like I'll have to cancel—"

"Don't be thick James, it's the first practice with the newbies," Ben interrupted, "I'll take over."

"Thanks mate, I'll owe you one," James said greatfully.

"Yeah you will," Ben replied with a laugh.

"What are we going to do with you Potter?" Gemma joked.

"Eh," James shrugged, "you all love me."

Everyone broke into laughter, "that was a good one James," Cassie said, "Probably the best joke you've said all term."

James shot them a glare.

The two boys split up with the two girls as Gemma and Cassie turned into the library. They studied there, starting their Potions assignment until Gemma had to leave for her afternoon class. Cassie had off that period and went back to the common room to find Lacy who they hadn't seen since Potions.

She met up with James outside the charms classroom and they walked in together. This was one of the classes that they had without any of their friends. It was going to be a long year for Gemma in this class. Luckily, Charms was her forte.

The class went by quickly enough, Professor Flitwick had them doing simple color changing charms on various objects, so it was mostly individual. When class was let out she and James stayed behind for the prefects meeting.

"Gemma, love, could you get the door?" James said, "The others should be arriving soon."

"What have I told you about calling me love, Potter," Gemma spat.

"I don't recall," James said with a teasing tone.

"Oh come off it," Gemma retorted.

The two continued to bicker, oblivious to the sight of the many prefects entering the classroom. "Oi!"Albus interrupted, "James, Gemma, we're not here to watch you fight. We could be here for eons. Get on with the meeting."

His comment was met with much snickering from the rest of the prefects as both James and Gemma turned a deep shade of red.

"Alright prefects," James boomed in what Gemma noted as his captain voice, "Settle down."

She really let James take the lead at the meeting, only piping in every so often to add a comment or two. He was doing a really great job on his own, Gemma commended him internally. She would never dare say it out loud in fear of inflating his already large ego.

"Any questions," she said finally. "Oh, and for those of you who are curious, planning for the Hogsmeade trip next month will begin next meeting," she later added.

This was met with much excited murmuring as the prefects exited the classroom. Gemma looked up at the clock. It was five past nine, she and James now had to start rounds, they were already running late.

"Shall we?" James asked her, offering his hand in a mock bow.

"Always the gentleman," Gemma answered with a roll of her eyes.

No sooner had they walked out the door, James asked her, "First thoughts of Hogwarts?"

"I didn't have any, it took my breath away," Gemma chuckled. They assumed a familiar comfortable rhythm. "You?"

"It was even better than what my father had described at home," he James said simply. "Oh," he added as an afterthought, "How is Cassie doing, she seemed a bit off this morning."

Gemma raised an eyebrow, she was a bit surprised that he'd noticed, "She's fine," Gemma replied honestly, "just a bit put off by Ben snogging Anna, that's all, bad morning."

"Yeah, they've been getting awfully close," James conceded, "it's probably the first decent relationship he's had."

Before Gemma could stop, she found herself saying something along the lines of, "Speaking of which, when was yours?"

James looked a little startled at the question at first, but then he broke out into a small smile, "Fourth year, Alexandra Smith."

Gemma's mind wandered back where she vaguely remembered an average heighted blonde girl who was by James' side every now and then. She was snapped out of her train of thought when James interrupted with, "And you?"

Gemma was about to answer when she heard the movement of footsteps. She and James quickly walked over to a corner where they noticed a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff having a little too much fun. "Ten points from Ravenclaw and ten points from Hufflepuff, be glad it isn't more, now get moving before I add in a detention" she said sternly. They ran nervously off in opposite directions.

"You aren't trying avoid the question, are you love?" James said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh! No! Err… Roger Davies, fourth year as well," Gemma reminisced. Roger had been a nice boy, but it didn't work out for them. They ended up not having much in common, but they were still good friends.

She entered reality once more when James said to her with a smirk, "First kiss."


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling I would not be using this site. I am not her. I only own Gemma and Lacy and the plot**

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed/followed/favorited! It makes all the difference (:**

Gemma blushed. Her first kiss was not exactly what she liked to share with people, in fact, much less James. She would probably die of embarrassment if he knew. She hadn't lied to him yet and wasn't about to. With a sigh, Gemma said softly, avoiding his eyes, "You."

She noticed that James looked a bit startled at first as her head came up only to meet his stare. Their eyes met as the remembered that day, almost as clearly as it had happened just the previous night. Gemma and James' minds wandered back to third year, on one unfortunate Christmas Eve. Both of them had been walking through the portrait hole of Gryffindor tower bickering about something trivial, when both of them had failed to notice that they walked right under mistletoe.

Now ordinarily, they could have gotten away if no one had noticed, but it seemed as though the entire Gryffindor house was packed into the common room like a pack of lions waiting for their prey. Someone, James had presumed Fred, had bewitched the mistletoe to ensure that they couldn't leave a two foot radius of each other before sharing a kiss. Gemma had been furious, she nearly fainted due to the sheer horror that her two options were to be attached to James at the hip or kiss him. James was just as upset, in fact, if not more. The idea of kissing Gemma was absoloutely putrid. That night he had claimed that he wouldn't wish kissing the likes of Gemma Bell upon his worst enemy. So, before the whole thing could turn into a bigger production, James suddenly spun around, hesitantly put his hand at the small of Gemma's back, brought her closer to him and ever so gently brushed his lips against her before springing apart. Gemma might have not believed that it even happened if she hadn't felt the blood rush to her cheeks and seen James' face with his stupid contented smirk upon it.

James and Gemma continued to look at each other as the recounted this memory until Gemma said quietly, "You stole my first kiss."

James hadn't said anything; he only studied her face for some time before his face broke out into a grin. "Aww, Gemma, love, I had no idea you still remembered that," he said with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Of course I remember it Potter," she snapped at him, "every girl remembers her first kiss, no matter how unconventional or horrid it was."

"Ah, my lovely Bell," he retorted, "that is where I beg to differ. If I remember correctly, I wasn't the one blushing like mad."

"Oh sod off James," Gemma said, "just because I had the decency to be embarrassed does not mean that I enjoyed it in any way."

"Fine," he conceded, raising his arms in surrender, "whatever you say, Bell."

"Mhmm…" Gemma said suspiciously, "Anyhow, it's your turn."

"Actually, I believe mine was earlier that year as well," James said scratching the back of his head, "hmm… Jessica Williams."

Gemma nodded in acceptance. "So then," she started, "that begs the question, who was the first girl you fancied?"

"Well," he debated, "the first girl I ever truly fancied was Alex, not to say I didn't _like_ the others, I did, but I think Alex was the first girl I fancied."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Gemma teased, "I was only looking for a name."

"Sure you were," James said, "You girls always have ulterior motives."

"Smart boy," Gemma noted.

"Merlin's pants!" James exclaimed in mock surprise, "was that a compliment, love?"

"Oh shut it, you prat."

James simply grinned at her before saying, "Your turn."

"Roger Davies," Gemma said with a small smile. He had been her first crush and first boyfriend, in that respect, she was extremely lucky.

"Hmm…" James said thoughtfully. He had opened his mouth to say something when the clock tower rung, they both noticed that it was nearing midnight. Rounds was finished for the night, so they walked back to their dormitory.

"Worst fear," he said as they were walking back.

Gemma had to give that one a fair thought before answering, "Losing my family or friends."

"I can attest to that," James conceded to her point as they approached the familiar stone wall.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans," Gemma said as she shot James a smile. They made their way through the arch and continued to the love seat by the fire. She wasn't tired yet and James wasn't either.

"So how's everything with Fred?" Gemma asked him out of the blue.

"Huh?" James said, confused for a second, "Oh, he's fine," then he added defensively, "why?"

"Oh, no reason," Gemma replied, "I was just wondering when he was going to man up and take Lacy out."

James laughed airily. "Oh! I don't know Bell, I've been telling him to make a move before Evans doesn't want anything to do with him anymore, but he's just Fred?" he said with a shrug.

Gemma also laughed, she recalled Fred's antics to get Lacy's attention and how they'd worked magic, "He doesn't need to worry about that," Gemma said shaking her head, "Lacy's not one to move on to another bloke that quickly, she's mighty persistent."

Suddenly James' face lit up. "So, Miss Bell,what do you say to uhh… moving along the process a little quicker?" he said mischievously.

Gemma raised an eyebrow, "well what did you have in mind Mister Potter?" she questioned back.

"A harmless trick," he said and then quickly added, "Just to finally get these two together."

"We really shouldn't James," Gemma said, "We're Head Boy and Girl. We're supposed to be setting an example for the rest of the students."

"Well what example would we be setting if we didn't help our friends who fancy each other? It's practically our duty!" James reasoned. "Fred's one of my best mates!" he practically begged of Gemma.

She looked at him skeptically before finally giving in, "fine," she sighed, "I swear Potter you're corrupting me."

James' face broke out into a dazzling grin. "You will not regret this!" he exclaimed.

"I'm already beginning to," Gemma murmured.

"Oh loosen up Bell, when's the last time you've had a spot of fun."

"I have fun," she countered.

James simply laughed in response.

"You are unbelievable," Gemma said in exasperation.

"You love that about me," James mocked.

"You're such a prat," she spat.

"I think you just injured my pride."

"Your ego is the size of Britain," Gemma said, "I think you'll be fine."

James feigned hurt, "That just crossed the line."

"Mhmmm…"

"Oh shut it, Bell," he said with a smile.

It was Gemma's turn to plaster a smirk on her face in content.

The pair of them then proceeded to begin planning their little ploy to bring Fred and Lacy together. The feelings were already there, so all they were really doing was giving them a friendly nudged, Gemma finally reasoned. James and Gemma talked on and on well into the morning. They had completed their little plan in less than an hour, it was simple, there was no reason that they should have kept on talking, but they did. They talked about many different things and somehow, they didn't run out of things to talk about. Both of them managed to go on and on and have an engaging conversation. It wasn't until Gemma let out a small yawn that either of them noticed the time. It was around three thirty in the morning! James and Gemma had been talking for over two hours!

"Oh my!" Gemma exclaimed. "We have classes tomorrow! I hadn't even realized the time! I'll be off to bed now."

"Alright, love, sweet dreams," replied James as they both made their way up to each respective staircase.

Gemma rolled her eyes, "do not call me love. Good night James," she said with a tired smile.

"Ehh…" James smirked, "I'll consider it."

They both walked up to their and entered their rooms. Gemma changed into her pajamas and flopped on her bed. She had been talking to James this entire time and it felt like a mere five minutes. Gemma liked talking to James; he was just so easy to talk to. Despite what Gemma thought previously, she was beginning to realize that she didn't hate James. Sure, they might occasionally bicker and argue, but Gemma acknowledged that it wasn't out of hate as it might have been previously. The arguments were more out of teasing and mocking than anything else. Not to say that she liked James at all, no, quite frankly he was an irritating git, always would be, but she couldn't deny that he had certainly changed. For one, if it was possible he had grown more attractive this term, no living witch alive could deny that. However, there were also more subtle changes. He still ridiculed Gemma, there was no getting around that, but he made her feel comfortable. He was a lot more considerate and more responsible by tenfold. She still hated his stupid little smirk and his ability to take everything with such ease. James was… complicated to say the least. She still had strong feelings of dislike towards him, sure, but there was something new in their relationship, if you could call it that, trust. Gemma realized that she could finally trust James. After all, they'd talked about everything and she hadn't even flinched while telling him any of it. Except for the kiss. James had indeed stolen her first kiss, just as Gemma thought about it her lips tingled as if James had only just pulled away. That was new.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As hard as it is to believe, I actually own nothing major except for my characters and the plot**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed/ followed/ favorited this story! It makes me smile :D and special thanks to SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n who helped me move this chapter along!**

A couple days later, after much plotting, planning and perfecting James and Gemma's operation was ready to be put into play. When Gemma went down to breakfast that morning she saw that James was already next to Ben and sat down next to Cassie. They were also in on it; after all, what was the fun of tricking your friends into going out with each other without others to share it with.

"Have you seen either one of them yet?" Gemma asked excitedly.

The three of them shook their heads, "No, it's quite odd," Cassie contributed, "Lacy'd already left the dorm. I haven't seen her since last night."

Ben shrugged, "I saw Fred at practice this morning."

"Stayed behind in the locker room later than the rest though," James added, "even I'd left."

"This is going to fantastic," exclaimed Gemma.

James looked at her curiously, "Is little goodie two shoes Bell actually looking _forward_ to causing some mischief?" he teased.

"Oh shut it Potter," she snapped at him.

Ben and Cassie stifled some snickers before Gemma shot them a couple of glares.

"Okay," Ben said seriously, "you know what each of you has to do, right?"

"Don't be thick Ben," James countered, "we've been over it a thousand times."

"It's a little late for that, isn't it," Cassie teased.

"Clever Green."

She gave him a cheeky smile.

The four friends wondered where Lacy and Fred could be. It seemed particularly odd that neither one of them showed up to breakfast today. Just as they were contemplating searching for them when low and behold two figures approached the entrance of the Great Hall.

What they saw left each of them gawking with their mouths agape. Down the Gryffindor aisle walked Fred Weasley and Lacy Evans hand in hand. The pair approached their friends when finally Gemma noticed someone had regained her wits fast enough to say something albeit the intelligence level of those words.

"Wha— Fred? Lacy? WHEN? How? What? What in the bloody hell is going on?" Cassie exclaimed.

Fred let out a hearty laughed while Lacy laughed quietly, still looking a bit flustered.

"You lot are all catching flies," Fred said with a smirk, "you can't be all that surprised."

"Buh—buh—when?" Gemma began. "IT'S NOT FAIR, THE ONE TIME I WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING ADVENTUROUS AND IT HAS TO GET RUINED BY YOU TWO!" Gemma yelled at no one in particular, and then to Fred and Lacy she said solemnly, "I really am happy for you two! I mean we all knew that you would eventually get together, but you didn't have to ruin my fun."

Lacy looked at her confused, "What do you mean Gem? I have no idea what you are talking about."

James let out a loud laugh as he caught Fred's eye, "You git!"

"What is going on?" Gemma asked confusedly.

James couldn't control his laughter, when he finally calmed down enough, he exchanged a glance with Ben who sat with a smirk on his face, and looked at Gemma to whom he said, "he knew this entire time, the bloody prat."

"Impossible!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Don't you get it Gemma?" James said smiling in awe, "he had this entire thing planned out from the start."

Gemma looked at Fred incredulously at which he only smiled a little bigger, if that was even possible.

"Why is she in such a lovely mood?" Lacy asked sarcastically, still a bit confused.

"We were going to set you guys up together!" Cassie said in exasperation, "but Fred had to go and ruin the whole thing! How did you know anyways?"

"Mhmm," Fred shrugged, "I have my ways."

Ben laughed and said, "Congratulations mate, we all knew this would happen eventually."

"But it was such a flawless plan!" Gemma whined.

"Don't mind Bell, she's just upset because the first time she was willing to let loose did not follow through," James apologized for her. "I think she's finally losing her stick in the mud ways.

"I am not a stick in the mud." Gemma retorted.

At this, it appeared as though all of her friends were somehow occupied. Either having a conversation or staring blankly at the stone floor like it was the most fascinating next to a lecture on cauldron thickness or the goblin rebellions of the 14th century. It turned out that they knew what was coming and slowly made their way out of the Great Hall.

"I'm really not!" she exclaimed once more.

James looked more amused than anything really, he stepped close to Gemma and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while whispering, "Is that so love? Because in that case, prove it."

Gemma felt those stupid idiotic tingles shoot down her spine as she moved away from him. "And what is it exactly that you'd have me do?"

"In a couple of weeks, it's the next Hogsemeade trip –"

"I'm aware" Gemma cut James off.

"Well, you spend the day with me," he said with a smirk, "and prove to me that little miss perfect can break some rules."

Gemma felt a little stunned, she then asked James, "As in a date Potter?"

"Wh-what? No!" James seemed at a loss for words, "Don't be daft Bell! I'm just going to show you how to have a little fun is all."

She looked at him skeptically, studying his face. For some reason she felt slightly disappointed. Did he mean that other blokes couldn't fancy her? That he didn't fancy her? Gemma scolded herself for allowing such a thought to cross her mind. Of course he didn't fancy her, he was James Potter for Merlin's sake! She hated him and he returned the feelings.

* * *

"Fine." She said suddenly.

James' face broke out into a mischievous grin that made her instantly regret her agreement and question her judgment. "This will be brilliant Bell! Just you wait!"

"Ughhh, I'm going to regret this aren't I," Gemma groaned.

James was about to open his mouth to say something when Gemma abruptly stopped him.

"Actually, James, I don't want to know."

"Hmm…" he said finally, after a moment of consideration, "Smart move." James grinned cheekily at her which made Gemma's stomach start to flop. She suddenly didn't feel so good, Gemma decided, it must have been something from breakfast she reasoned and brushed the feeling aside.

She caught up with Cassie and Lacy during her free period that day. They were studying in the library when all of a sudden Lacy piped up, "So what went on during breakfast Gem?"

"Errr… what are you talking about?" Gemma questioned.

"After we left… you and James were… uhh… occupied," Cassie offered.

"Oh," Gemma said, a small blush spreading across her face, "That."

"Come on! Spit it out Gem!" Lacy prodded her.

"It's nothing!" Gemma insisted, "I just have to spend the day at Hogsmeade with him, that's all!"

"That's all?" Cassie said in disbelief. "You're going on a date with James Potter and all you have to say is "'That's all?'"

"It was part of a deal!" Gemma practically cried. "Really, honest!"

The two friends stared at her dumbfounded.

"You've gone mad," Cassie said cheekily with a shake of her head.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. Except for my characters and the plot.**

**A/N: This chapter was written by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n! I THINK IT IS A FANTASTIC CHAPTER AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH (: So be sure to thank her for this wonderful addition. Also, I want to thank all those who reviewed/followed/favorited! It means the world to me :D**

Yeah she was mad, just like her friends said. Gemma had woken up that morning, fully agreeing with them at the moment on how stupid could she possibly get. She had to spend her day at Hogsmeade with James bloody Potter! Instead of being able to walk around with her friends and shop at the places that she would like to shop, she had to walk around with Potter, proving that she could loosen up. Why did she let him bait her like that? All of this was going through her head as they walked out of the warm castle and into the cool atmosphere.

James grinned at her, and said, "Ready to loosen up, Bell?"

"I'm already loosened up," I snapped.

"Sure you are," he said, and then sighed. "Bell, I'm not that bad to be around, I can actually be a nice guy if you'd let me!"

"Fine then, Potter, I hereby let you be a nice guy," she informed him. The sarcasm was dripping from her voice, but he chose to ignore it.

"See love, it's that easy!"

She didn't give him the satisfaction of answering that statement, instead she turned away from him and looked at her friends that were walking with them to Hogsmeade, and then we would split up. Lacy and Fred were walking hand in hand, which made me smile slightly, Cassie and Ben were walking side by side, but there was a bit of tension in the air, and that might be due to the fact that Ben's girlfriend was clutching on to him possessively and sending subtle glares at Cassie.

This continued for the whole way there, until his girlfriend said, "Bennie!"

Ben looked down at her, "Why don't we go somewhere else?"

He then said confusedly, "But you told me that it was cool if we all hung out together, I mean this is what we had planned."

"But," she said, her face morphed into a pouting expression, "I'm your girlfriend!"

"Yeah," he agreed, "I know, but these are my friends, and as my girlfriend, are you going to make me drop my friends for us to be alone, I wouldn't do that to you!" She looked at him with wide, pleading eyes, and I saw her flash another look at Cassie, Gemma wondered what was up with this girl "Who are you glaring at?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean, glaring?" she asked, in a falsely confused voice.

James stepped up from beside me and walked over to Cassie, and threw an arm around her, leading her beside Ben. "Mate, I do believe that she was glaring at this lovely young lady."  
Ben looked down at Cassie; a confused look crossed his features. "Anna, why were you glaring at Cass?"

"Cass?" she questioned, the jealousy clear in her voice. "It's nice to know that you have a nickname for her!"

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked, he sounded a bit annoyed now, and understandably so.

"It's nothing; I just find it nice that you would rather spend your time with Cass, over here, than me, your girlfriend!"

"When you're acting like that, you're damn right I would!" Ben exclaimed, angrily.

Anna looked between him and Cassie, before turning around and stalking off. Ben just stood there, his jaw clenched, and he looked as though he was refraining from punching something. "Ben," Cassie said, sounding like she was going to say something that she was going to regret, "you need to go and talk to her, I don't know what her problem was, but I don't want to be a source of problem between the two of you."

Ben smiled down sadly at her, "No, if she is going to act like that, let her, I'm not going to chase her down and beg her to forgive me for wanting to keep the agreement that we had."

Everyone settled into an awkward silence, and James, being James, decided that it was high time that someone broke it. "Well, come on, we can't shop at Zonkos out here!"

"Agreed!" Ben said. Gemma saw him shoot James a grateful look.

The group walked together until they got halfway into the village, Fred announced that he and Lacy had an appointment at some random coffee shop. And Ben and Cassie wanted to look in the Quidditch shop, which left James and Gemma alone outside in the freezing cold. "So, Bell," James said, "You ready to have some fun?"

"I thought that standing around like an utter moron, was your idea of fun."

James grinned, and said, "Was that a joke that I heard, Bell? Is Hell freezing at the moment?"

"Oh, shut up, Potter!" she said exasperated, she had only been around him alone for two minutes and she was already resisting the urge to hex him. "What did you have in mind exactly?"

"My dearest, Gemma, I can't exactly explain what we are going to do to loosen you up, if I can't talk, you can only have it one way."

She gave him a withering look and said, "Go ahead, explain you amazing plan!"

James grinned, "I thought that you would never ask!"

"The Shrieking Shack? This is your idea to loosen up and break a few rules? This isn't just breaking rules, this is also stupid!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Well, if you're too scared, I understand," James said. He sounded like he was actually sincere, that was until she got a good look at his face, he was smirking, she either did this, or James would never let her live it down, and she was not about to allow Potter to have anything on her!

"Let's just get this over with, Potter!"

"You know, Gemma, whatever happened to 'James'?"

"Whatever happened to you not being a prat?" Gemma countered.

He just smiled, "I already told you that I'm not that bad!"

Gemma eyed him for a moment, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"What, Bell, have you no faith in me?"

"Quit talking like that, Potter, and no, as a matter of fact, I have no faith in you at all."

She saw the shack up ahead and she really didn't want to do it, but she would tough it out. She was so distracted that she failed to see what James was looking at, that was until she bumped into him, because he stopped dead in his tracks. He barely seemed to notice what happened. She followed his gaze and with a dull anger, she noticed that some seventh year Slytherins were tormenting a third year. Gemma recognized her from the train ride, she was a muggle born. James already had his wand out and he was stalking toward the bullies. Gemma was hot in pursuit. She knew that she had to put an end to this before James got there, that would be nothing but trouble. Putting on an extra spurt of speed, she quickly passed him, and tore after them. When she got within hearing distance, it took all of her self-control not to hex them right then and there for what they were saying.

"Go back to your parents you filthy little mudblood!"

"Oi!" Gemma shouted, stalking right up to them, "what exactly do you think that you're doing?"  
"Oh, shut it, Bell!" one of them snapped.

"Alecto!" she snapped back, "I would suggest that you leave, now, before things get ugly."

"Oh, and you're going to be the one to do it?" the other one taunted.

"No, I'm not, but James Potter is pretty close behind me and he isn't what you would call a master of self-control."

They both looked at each other and laughed, "Do we look like were scared of Potter, or you for that matter? And why should you care about one little mudblood?"

"I'm warning you, Avery, do not say that in my presence!"

Alecto pulled out his wand, "Why don't you just, leave before things do get ugly."

"Don't you threaten me with a wand!"

Before she could do anything, he shot a curse at her, her hand went for her wand, but before she could pull it out, someone behind her said, "Protego!"

A shield erupted in front of her, quick as light, she had her wand out. And she shot a hex back at him; he managed to block hers just in time, but didn't see the one that came from behind her. It hit him dead in the chest, causing him to fly backward. Avery ran off in the other direction.

Gemma turned around and was about to thank James, but he walked past her and straight to the startled third year. "Don't worry about them," he told her, "they have no idea what you can do. My aunt is a muggle born, and she is the smartest witch I know. Where are your friends?"

"Back in the village," she sobbed, "they told me that they wanted to show me something neat, and when I got out here they, started throwing things at me, and cursing at me!"

"Don't worry about it, they just lost their house fifty points for bullying and trying to hex Gemma." The third year smiled and ran off, leaving her and James standing there alone, and Gemma couldn't help but feel impressed by how nice and mature he'd been. The thought of him making the small child feel better brought a smile to her face. Maybe, just maybe, James wasn't that much of a prat after all. He looked at her, and saw the smile on her face.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Is there a reason that you're smiling at me, Bell? Has Hell frozen over again?"

"No," Gemma said, "it was just that you handled that really well, and… I would just like to say thank you for not letting me get hexed, and you're really good with kids, I thought that you should know that."

"Gemma?" James said raising an eyebrow, "Did you just give me a compliment?"

"James," she shrugged, "don't get used to it."

"Don't think that this means that you're off the hook for the shrieking shack, we go there next."

"Then shall we go?" Gemma asked, masking her nervousness with an expression of confidence.

* * *

James was ecstatic, Gemma gave him a compliment! And it wasn't sarcastic, and it was only for him! One side of him was questioning why he cared, and the other part of him was too busy celebrating what felt like a victory to answer the question, or to even care, and at the moment, the partying side was louder than the other. He was a mess of emotions as he walked alongside Gemma, the silence wasn't too bad, it gave him time to think, that was before she decided to break it.

"So this is what a first date with James Potter is like?" she asked, laughing lightly.

He looked down at her, and his heart rate quickened, did she think that this was a date? No they'd made it clear that this wasn't a date, she had to have been merely joking. "Um, no, actually, it would have been smoother than this. I can show you if you'd like," he said, sending her a wink.  
She rolled her eyes, and snorted, but no insults… well, that was an improvement indeed. When we got to the abandoned shack, he jumped the fence, and she followed.

We casually walked over to the small building and I opened the door, and said, "Ladies first."

"Being a gentleman today, are we?" She asked, a smile playing at her lips again.

"Oh, come off it, Bell, I'm always a gentleman!"

Gemma looked at him with a seriously look, before walking in, and he heard a small intake of breath. And he knew why, from the outside the place looked as though it should be gloomy and haunted, but it wasn't in the least. It was abandoned, however, but it had been like that since his grandfather had left the school.

"How does it look like this?" Gemma asked.

"Well, this was the place where my grandfather's friend, Remus Lupin would turn into a werewolf," he informed her.

"Really… what in the name of god happened to the door?" When he looked over at it, he remembered his father telling him all about that. The thing was rather thick, but it looked as though someone had shoved someone through the top part, splintering it in the middle.

"Well, my uncle, Ron Weasley, was pulled through there by my dad's god father, Sirius Black, who was an animagus ."

"Your family seemed to wreak havoc in this castle for generations!"

"I know," he said proudly, "You see, I'm just keeping the tradition going!"

"I do see," she said quietly, looking around. "Isn't it supposed to be haunted?"

"Not at all," James said, "you see that was Remus Lupin as a werewolf, the shrieking was really his howls."

"Hmmm…" Gemma looked at him for a moment, "is this where you are when I can't find you?"

"My dear, Bell," James said, "I can't tell you that! I can't give all my secrets away not even to someone as lovely as you!" With something between satisfaction and utter disbelief, he saw a slight shade of pink covering her cheeks. That was something to call a victory; he had made the great, stoic Gemma Bell blush.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have. Never will. Except for my characters and the plot.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed/ favorited/ followed you guys are amazing! Special thanks to SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n without whom this story would cease to exist. **

"You're insufferable," Gemma murmured.

James smirked at her and said with a cocky wink, "You'll come around soon enough love."

She refused to acknowledge his comment and let it slide. "Are you happy now James?" she asked "I've come to the shrieking shack, have I managed to convince you that I am no stick in the mud."

James chuckled to himself, "not even close Bell, but I suppose we must attempt baby steps."

"Oh sod off," Gemma sighed, "Where to next? I just want to get this over with. "

"Come on, love, I'm not that awful!" James exclaimed, "Besides, you'll love this next part."

The pair walked past the various shops and stores until James suddenly came into a halt in front of one that stood at a corner. He had a wide smile on his face as his eyes twinkled with mischief. Gemma noticed that it was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She had never gone in before, but she guessed it was James' way of making her have a little 'fun'. Gemma noted that James hadn't bothered to hold the door open for her this time; he simply rushed in and wandered around like a little kid in a candy store.

She shook her head, "Thank you James for being so kind and considerate."

This brought him out of his daze as he said, "Sorry Gemma, it's just that—this place—childhood…" he drifted off; he could barely form a coherent sentence.

Gemma laughed, "It's fine Potter, now can we just do what we came here to do? Not that I'm truly enjoying you gape and stare in awe at everything, really."

"I thought you'd never ask," James said with a wicked smile, "but first, there's someone I'd like you to meet. I hope he's in today!"

"Who could you possibly want for me to—" Gemma didn't have time to finish her statement as James grabbed hold of her hand and whisked her off towards the back of the store. Gemma noticed her face grow a little warm. Thankfully James was a bit preoccupied with the store to notice anything. They walked through aisles of merchandise until they found the checkout counter. James walked right behind the counter and into a large office where she saw a redheaded wizard that somewhat resembled Fred fiddling with some strange item.

"Uncle George!" James exclaimed.

George Weasley's head shot up as he beamed at his nephew. "Jamsie, my boy!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed walking over and embracing him. "And who is this pretty little lady? You haven't been feeding her love potions have you Jamsie? Remember what your mother told you about that?"

James' face turned a little pink as he gestured to Gemma, "This is Gemma Bell, and no Uncle George it's—it's not like that."

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Gemma greeted.

"I'll have none of that Miss Bell mind you, Mr. Weasley's my father, do I look old to you? Call me George."

Gemma laughed, "No, of course not! Hello George, then."

"Don't mind him," James murmured, "it hasn't yet hit him that he's old enough to be headed towards the loony bin."

That caused Gemma to stifle a giggle.

"So how can I help you two today?" George Weasley asked.

"Well you see," explained James, "Miss Bell over here is a bit of a goodie two shoes—"

"I am not," she protested.

James raised an eyebrow at her and continued, "So I didn't know anyone better to ask than the most notorious prankster Hogwarts has ever seen."

George Weasley laughed. "Oh little Jamsie, I'm sure you, Fred and Ben could give me a run for my money after all if you couldn't, I'd have to disown the lot of you. But I see your predicament. Hmmm…" he thought to himself. Gemma noticed as he did so his eyes gleamed with mischief the same kind of sparkle that was in James' eyes at times. "I have just the things, wait here one moment!" George exclaimed as summoned a large box filled with what Gemma so nicely phrased as 'Merlin knows what'.

"Thanks Uncle George," James said.

"Anytime," George replied, "Don't forget to send little Freddie this way soon! I simply can't wait to see his girlfriend," he said with a wink, "I hear she's quite the looker."

James laughed. "I'll be sure to send him in once I see him" he answered as he and Gemma made their way out of the store. Gemma had to practically pull James out to stop him from running around like a little boy.

"It's as if he had that box all ready!" Gemma said to James in surprise, "and how did he know about Fred?"

"He did!" James told her, "He keeps it there for emergencies, and he has his ways, I suppose, he's always the first in the family to know about everything."

"He seems like such a character," Gemma noted.

James laughed and then said, "Let's put it this way, with Uncle George around, family gatherings are never boring."

"So what are we doing with all this stuff then?"

"Well love, that is for me to know, and you to find out." James teased.

Gemma groaned. "Don't call me love," she snapped.

"You should really consider making that your catch phrase, it suits you well," James said, "Anyhow, we can't go having all the fun in one day. Baby steps with you, remember?"

"Sod off Potter, you're incorrigible."

"Eh." James shrugged, "you love me," he said cockily.

"I'm charmed." Gemma said dryly.

James smiled at her, "as you should be." As they were walking down the road, James slowly steered Gemma towards the Three Broomsticks. They met a little old witch named Madame Rosemerta, she kindly sat the two at a table while James ordered two butterbeers for them.

"So," James said, "Did you have some fun today?"

"Shut it James," Gemma countered, "I know how to have fun."

"Clearly," James said amused by Gemma's persistence.

"Fine," Gemma finally admitted as Madame Rosmerta came with their butterbeers, "I had fun today James."

"I knew it!" he said with a bright smile, "So I guess I'm not as bad as you make me out to be Bell."

"Oh, no," Gemma agreed, "You're much worse."

James' smile faltered for a second before appearing back on his face. "You think you're funny Bell?"

Gemma leaned over the table and whispered to him, "I don't think, I know."

Just then they heard a bell ring as the door to the Three Broomsticks opened. Fred and Lacy walked in, hands intertwined, smiling at each other. Gemma was truly happy for them, they were simply adorable together but there was only so much she could take of the lovesick couple before falling sick herself. James pulled out a couple of sickles from his pocket and laid them on the table.

"James, I can pay from myself," Gemma protested as she began to put some knuts on the table.

He slapped his hand on top of hers to stop her from placing her money on the table. A flurry of tingles shot up her arm. Those stupid, stupid tingles, she thought to herself.

"Don't be daft Bell, I'm paying," James insisted. And so James did end up paying while Gemma shot a glare at him, they both failed to realize James' hand still resting on top of Gemma's.

He simply smiled in return and soon shouted, "Oi! Weasley!" to his cousin.

Fred abruptly looked up and yelled, "Oi! Potter," before walking towards Gemma and James' table.

Lacy's eyes wandered to James and Gemma's hands on the table, she shot her friend a questioning look.

Gemma just noticed what Lacy was referring to and quickly recoiled her hand from under James', who jumped at the sudden moment.

A smile quickly graced his face as he turned to Fred and said, "Guess what little Freddiekins, your father wants to meet your lovely girlfriend," James laughed and then added, "he claims that she's 'quite the looker'."

Lacy's face turned a deep shade of red as she looked at Fred's whose face mimicked hers. "You-you talked to dad?"

James' smile grew wider. Gemma chuckled. They both got up from their seats, and Lacy piped up, "You lot are leaving?"

"Yeah," Gemma answered, "Sorry Lace, we were just going. It's time to round up the third years." She shot her a look that said 'we'll talk later'.

Lacy nodded and gave her friend a small hug, "See you later then."

Gemma and James walked out of the Three Broomsticks and spent the rest of the afternoon rounding up the third years. Once they ensured that all of them were accounted for, Gemma excused herself to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Cassie and Lacy.

"I had fun James," she said with a genuine smile.

He smirked and answered cockily, "I always knew you'd come around."

Gemma shot a jinx at James, which he dodged, before parting ways. Thank goodness he couldn't see her; Gemma thought to herself, she could practically feel the warmth in her cheeks. Stupid, arrogant Potter. She wondered what was wrong with her as she made her way to the common room.

* * *

"I don't know Lace, it's complicated," Gemma heard Cassie tell Lacy.

"What's complicated?" Gemma entered the conversation. Her two friends looked up and smiled at her.

"Ben," Lacy stated simply.

Gemma looked at her friend in understanding.

"I mean, he left Anna today, my guess is that they've broken up," Cassie started. "But I mean, I feel responsible, I feel so guilty. I just ruined his first real relationship. Even if he wanted something with me, I don't think I could do it."

"Cass, it's not your fault," Lacy said gently, "I'm sure everything will be fine.

"Yeah, Cassie, everything will work out in the end," Gemma said to her friend.

Cassie smiled up at the both of them feeling grateful for her friends before sighing and saying, "I suppose you're right. But there's no use in me moping around now is there? Besides, the two of you had dates didn't you?"

"I think you're confused Cass, Lacy was the only one with the date." Gemma corrected her.

"Not from what I heard," Cassie said smugly, "Lacy over here saw you and James holding hands. Isn't that right Lacy?"

Lacy nodded her head while Gemma protested. "It wasn't what it looked like! He wouldn't let me pay for the butterbeers is all, he insisted on paying and he swatted my hand away when the two lovebirds walked in!" she tried to explain.

"He paid for you," Lacy said, "sounds like a date to me!"

"Mhmm," Cassie said in agreement.

Gemma pondered that thought. It was simply preposterous. She only half listened to Lacy recount her date with Fred, there was a lovey dovey feel to it which almost made Gemma vomit. She was extremely pleased that they had started to go out, that wasn't to be mistaken but she didn't need to hear every lovesick detail. Gemma was consumed with her own thoughts. It wasn't a date she confirmed to herself. The idea of a date with James Potter was simply putrid, it would never happen. She did have a nice time with James, however, but Gemma knew she of all people would never go out with James Potter. The concept itself was something she didn't allow her mind to even wander to.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters and the plot. YAYYY.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING (:**

Gemma woke up one October morning to see that Hogwarts castle had been completely decorated with pumpkins, bouquets of fall leaves, and floating jack o' lanterns in the Great Hall. Today was Halloween, and Gemma groaned. That meant for sure there would be some pranks by the Head Boy himself and students eager to leave classes. She was going to have her work cut out for her today. As she made her way down to breakfast, Gemma also noticed the emphasis of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors throughout the school. She nearly jumped in surprise; she'd almost forgotten that today was the school's first quidditch game.

She walked towards her usual seat at the Gryffindor table when she noted the absence of laughter that usually erupted from there. Fred sat next to Lacy, his arm loosely wrapped around her shoulders and eating steadily with his free hand. His eyes were trained on a part of the table where you could notice him redoing plays over and over again in his head. Lacy knew Fred well enough at this point to ignore this phase and continue on with her life. She was engrossed in a conversation with Cassie who ever so often kept stealing glances at Ben. Ben had officially broken up with Anna just a couple of days previously and usually it wouldn't have been a big deal, except for the fact it was his first real relationship. He insisted that everything was fine, but as Gemma studied him that morning she could see the façade he put up until this point was almost breaking down. As he ate a hearty breakfast and greeted her with a smile that didn't quite bring the twinkle to his eyes, Gemma noticed something inside them, but it wasn't sadness she saw, it was more anxiety because of the game, she presumed, and pain? Gemma allowed her mind to wander for a moment before she finally noticed James staring emptily at a messily filled plate that she guessed Ben had filled for him. The gears in his head were working at rapid speeds, going over plays and analyzing what he remembered from studying the Ravenclaws from the previous year. This was highly unusual considering usually before a game, James seemed to be his usual arrogant self with an overinflated sense of confidence, but Gemma thought it might have had something to do with the pressure of captain on his shoulders.

"Morning!" Gemma finally greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Gem!" responded Cassie.

"Hi Gemma!" said Lacy.

"Meh," was the unanimous greeting from the boys.

"Nice to see you lot are so enthused," Gemma said to them. She then turned to James and noted, "You haven't even touched your plate Potter."

He snapped out of his daze and muttered, "I'm fine Gemma, I'm not hungry."

Gemma then used a tone that she presumed her mother would be very proud of and scolded, "I will not have you fainting over two hundred feet in the air all because you are not hungry. Do you understand me Potter? Now eat something."

The rest of group looked primarily amused as James' fork made a dive for the bacon that Ben had piled on his plate.

"Good work Gemma, love," Fred said, "we hadn't been able to get him to eat anything! Your Head Girl voice is bloody scary."

Gemma blushed and Lacy said, "Mhmm… Gemma here's got quite a way with words." She shot Gemma a funny look, which she chose to ignore.

"Alright ladies, we must get going," Ben said with a quick smile.

"Oi! Anderson, Weasley," James called after getting up.

"Duty calls," said Fred with a wink. "We'll see you after the match! And you," he said turning to Lacy, "I'll see on the field after we win!" With that he quickly pecked her on the lips and ran off to catch up with James who proceeded to round up the remaining members of the House team.

Gemma instantly stared at Cassie until she opened her mouth to say something. "Ugh!" Cassie raised her arms in frustration. "It's just so ughhh! That thick headed bloke," she began to rant, "He goes around like everything is fine, but it clearly isn't. On top of all this I feel as though I'm at fault! I cannot deal with this anymore. I might lose it."

"It's okay," Gemma said softly, "we know for a fact that it wasn't your fault."

"If things are meant to be," Lacy added, "it'll all work out. I promise."

Cassie sighed and gave her friends a grateful smile, with that, the three of them got up and walked towards the quidditch pitch.

* * *

From what Gemma could tell the conditions had been perfect for the quidditch game. The sky was clear sans a couple of clouds in the sky and the air was crisp. The temperature was just cool enough that no one had to wear a jacket but still required a sweater. It was no wonder that after a couple of intense hours of back and forth, the Gryffindors came out on top, with an easy victory. Gemma noted that James' early morning practices must have worked in the team's favor because they played an excellent game. Not to say that the Ravenclaws hadn't played well, but James had been able to take the team beyond expectations. This had been a relatively long match, but the moment that Albus had caught the snitch for the team, the entire Gryffindor flooded from the stands and into the pitch to offer their congratulations. As per current tradition, Gemma groaned inwardly, fully expecting a party in the Gryffindor common room that night, after the feast.

Gemma had lost Lacy and Cassie in the crowd as she presumed they went to congratulate the team. She caught sight of firey red hair and followed it to Lily Potter who was in the middle of snogging an attractive bloke from her year. James will have a fit, she chuckled to herself. Gemma offered her congratulations to the other members of the team, although she wasn't able to find Ben. And as she tried to congratulate a Fred Weasley, she saw that he and Lacy Evans were intertwined and a bit preoccupied, to say the least. She quickly turned away, clearly embarrassed before she bumped into a certain quidditch captain and nearly toppled over. Her stomach lurched as he steadied her and her face grew a little warm as his broke out into a smirk.

"Watch it, love," James said teasingly, "one day you might fall and I won't be there to catch you."

"Funny, Potter," she said dryly.

"What? No congratulations for a great game, no good job to the wonderful and brilliant quidditch captain, yours truly?" James said with a mocking tone.

Gemma shook her head and laughed. "Congratulations James, that was a bloody brilliant game," she said with a slight air of sarcasm.

He shot a dazzling smile in her direction, "Ah, I knew you'd come around," James said as he swung one hand over her shoulder.

Gemma jerked away quickly, "No Potter, absolutely not, you're simply disgusting, and you smell."

He sighed, "Just when I thought we were getting along."

"Sod off Potter, go shower; I'll see you at the feast."

At this time the pitch had cleared out, they were one of the few people that stayed back. James walked away, but not before leaving Gemma with an arrogant wink and saying, "As you wish Miss Bell."

* * *

Later that evening all six friends were able to regroup at the Halloween feast which was as good as ever. They sat next to each other, idly chatting away, for the first time being able to celebrate something with full enthusiasm. The plates were all filled with various sweets and pastries that were made especially by the house elves to celebrate the holiday. The ceiling was bewitched with floating jack o' lanterns and everyone seemed to be in a festive mood. Even the Ravenclaws disregarded their loss and ate and laughed wholeheartedly.

"You've gone mad!" Cassie exclaimed.

"No," Ben responded laughing, "that's actually what we did. Merlin knows why we hadn't been caught, but it was absolutely brilliant!"

"Yeah," Fred chimed in, "turning the Defense corridor into a beach, classic."

"Those were the days," James said nostalgically.

Gemma took a sip of her pumpkin juice, "I can't believe that was you lot, I was curious for _days_." As an afterthought she added, "In retrospect, it makes sense." She shrugged.

"Miss Bell!" Fred said putting an arm across his chest, "I am so touched that you've finally acknowledged our true brilliance."

Cassie and Gemma snorted while Lacy slapped Fred on the arm. "You're such a prat," she said to him.

He smiled and gently kissed Lacy on the lips. Ben coughed nervously and caught Cassie's eye, who gave him a look as if telling him to shut up.

"Does this mean that little miss Head Girl will finally be okay with us throwing one of our legendary post quidditch parties?" James questioned.

"James, it's against school rules," she said to him. "As Head Boy, you really shouldn't."

The rest of the group looked at her incredulously.

"You must be thick!" Fred shouted. Lacy hushed him and he settled on looking at her in amazement instead.

"But Gemma!" James whined, "As quidditch captain I am required to make an appearance!"

She glared at him.

"Come on Gem!" said Lacy, "It'll be fun!"

"Please Gemma, you'll be missed!" pleaded Cassie.

Ben and Fred then said simultaneous disbelief, "But we need him there! He's the captain!"

Gemma groaned and finally gave in. "Fine," she said, "but don't expect me to come. Or have anything to do with it."

"Blimey," Ben said, "I didn't think she'd actually do it!"

"Do what?" Gemma asked.

"Give us permission!" Cassie interrupted.

"So is this, in a sense, fully legal then?" Fred questioned curiously.

Lacy answered "I suppose so."

"That is just not fair!" Fred frowned, "This just takes the fun out of all of it!" That earned him another slap across the arm from Lacy.

James smiled at Gemma, "Thanks, love."

"Don't call me love," she snapped.

"Thanks Gemma!" Cassie and Lacy said together as they got up from the table. The feast was dwindling down meaning that Ben and Fred soon followed the girls to the common room.

James and Gemma also soon left the Great Hall but walked in the opposite direction, towards the Head dormitory. Suddenly James turned to face Gemma. "I know!" he exclaimed, "You'll come with me!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"No need to beg Gemma, love, I'm right here," James retorted, "I meant, as part of my efforts to let you have some fun, I must insist you attend this party."

Gemma shot him an icy glare, "But I specifically told you I will have no part—"

"I don't want to hear it Gemma, no ifs ands buts about it," James cut her off in his official captain voice.

Gemma grunted as they made their way into the dormitory. "I hate you," she said finally, and then she added, "I'm going to need to change, aren't I?"

James smiled at her, "Out of your robes, yes. No worries love, I'll wait for you."

Gemma didn't offer a response; instead she simply trudged up the stairs and into her room. She pondered what to wear as she sorted through her clothes. It wasn't going to be anything huge, so Gemma settled on a pair of dark jeans, an autumn colored loose tank top which she paired with a coffee colored cardigan and brown ankle boots. She let her hair fall loose and used a small pin to keep the stray hairs out of her face. Once she was content, she reluctantly walked downstairs to see that James had changed as well. He now donned a pinstriped red button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans and a matching pair of sneakers. His hair was as messy as ever, Gemma noted, but his brown eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Uhh—um, Gemma! You look great!" James stuttered while jumping up from the couch he was leaning on.

Gemma offered him a smile, "Not too bad yourself Potter," she said. Although she did admit to herself that he did clean up nicely.

"Shall we?" he said, offering her his arm.

Gemma rolled her eyes but took it nonetheless. Those stupid tingles ran up her hand and down her spine. She didn't understand it. They walked to the common room, for the most part in a comfortable silence. They were each drawn in by their own thoughts that even while entering the common room together, they failed to notice that Gemma's hand still rested upon James' arm. It wasn't until they got a couple of funny looks from the other students did the two jump apart and bump into Cassie and Ben who conversing, and unaware of where they were walking.

"Gemma!" Cassie said in surprise. "I thought you weren't coming!"

She grunted and James translated that into, "She didn't want to, but I thought it would be good for her."

She raised an eyebrow at Gemma who shot her a silencing look.

"Sorry mate," Ben muttered, "I wasn't watching my step."

James exchanged a glance with him and then broke into a grin. "Well, let's get going Gemma, so much to do, so little time."

Gemma looked at James curiously and reluctantly followed. He disappeared for a few seconds before coming back with what Gemma presumed was butterbeers and he handed her one. She sipped silently on her drink as she witnessed the common room completely packed with the students from Gryffindor house. People frequently came up to James and congratulated him on the latest win.

"It isn't that bad is it Bell?" James asked Gemma smugly.

Gemma sighed in defeat, "I suppose not, Potter."

She realized that she actually didn't quite mind the parties. Sure it was a bit unorthodox for her, at least. But the other students seemed to be having a great time. There was music playing in the background to which various couples (of which included Fred and Lacy) were dancing to and food that was snuck up from the kitchens.

As if James had followed her wandering eyes, he suddenly asked her, "Would you like to dance?"

"Uh, um yeah, sure Potter," Gemma answered as a small blush crept up her face.

"Not bad," she muttered as he began to spin her around and twirl her, to the music. As soon as their hands made contact, she felt butterflies in her stomach, which she chose to blame on the butterbeer.

"You can thank my Aunt Hermione," he laughed, "she was a muggleborn and she said we should learn the 'basics of society'."

Gemma chuckled as she thought of James dancing with his family. Her mind then wandered to the beginning of the year. She could at this point say comfortably that she didn't hate James Potter; they were friends, more or less. But if she even thought that she would be in less than a two foot radius without wanting to hex him, let alone dance with him, she would have submitted herself to St. Mungo's. Gemma allowed her head to rest on his chest, she felt the warmth radiate off of him. She felt happy, comforted and safe. If it was up to Gemma, she would have stayed like that forever. But she was just content for the moment, the butterflies inside her growing stronger whether she chose to acknowledge them or not.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. As you should already know.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys really brighten my day! And thanks to the rest of you for favoriting/ following! It means a lot!**

Gemma walked down to potions that morning with everyone, expecting to brew a sleeping drought, or living death, or not even brew anything at all, just go over what was expected in N.E.W.T.S., but what she didn't expect was to walk in and see directions on the front board for brewing amortentia. Amortentia was the strongest love potion in the world and required for all advanced N.E.W.T.S. students to complete.

Professor Brooks had, as it seemed, already taken the liberty to break the entire lot up into pairs. As everyone took his or her respective seats, the students noticed that all the pairings consisted of one boy and one girl. They all suspected that she was attempting match maker, considering it was no big secret that she was a favorite of all the students and seemed to know about couples, and breakups before half of Hogwarts did. So, it was no surprise she set up what she considered to be "adorable" couples all around the room.

"Oh no! You've got to be bloody kidding me," Gemma exclaimed.

James made his way over to her and smirked, "Hello, love, oh I'm sure it can't be that bad. Professor Brooks seems to think we're quite the couple. I suppose it's the whole Head Boy, Head Girl thing."

"Professor Brooks must be headed towards the loony bin," Gemma muttered under breath.

"I don't think you'd want her to hear that," James said with a quick wink.

"Sod off Potter."

"I'm sorry, love, but I can't," James retorted, "it would seem that we've been paired up together for class."

Gemma groaned and looked around the rest of the room, and surely enough Fred and Lacy were already seated and going over the textbook together with their hands intertwined. She looked around in an attempt to find Cassie who had curiously been paired up with Ben. Gemma inhaled sharply.

James carefully turned his head away for a moment to study the scene and looked at Gemma, as his brown eyes caught hers; they both realized the situation their friends were in. Both Cassie and Ben fancied each other yet both of them believed that the other did not like them. It wasn't similar to Fred and Lacy's situation where everyone knew that they would end up together, this was completely different. At the moment they were getting along fine, laughing and making jokes, but as Gemma and James exchanged the glance, they knew that things could to one of two ways, one being better than the other.

Gemma realized that James held her gaze longer than required and cleared her throat to get rid of the awkwardness that hung in the air.

"Oh, sorry Gemma, love," James said, a hint of pink rising to his cheeks, "I-I'll go get the ingredients then?"

Gemma nodded and said, "Yeah-Yeah, sounds good."

As James quickly came back with all the ingredients required to make the Amortentia, Gemma opened up their textbook to the recipe for the potion while every so often shooting worried looks over to Cassie and Ben who, for the mean time, were getting along fine.

"It'll be fine Gemma," James said in a low whisper, "there's nothing we can do now, everything will work out." He offered her a small smile.

Gemma shook her head to clear her mind from the distraction and she and James began working in a comfortable pattern. He left her alone to her thoughts that day, for which she was extremely grateful. Gemma noticed how she and James worked efficiently, not requiring much verbal communication and each doing their parts as if they could read one another's minds. Every once in a while Gemma would catch herself staring at him while he worked, she mentally slapped herself each time, but she couldn't help noting the way that his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as his eyes poured over the instructions and how meticulously he added ingredients and followed every step. Gemma snapped out of her daze quickly enough to realize that the potion was nearly ready.

"I think it's just about done," she said to James, breaking the silence.

James smirked in her direction, "We don't make a half bad team, do we Bell?"

"You're so full of it," Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Meh, you love me," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Gemma let out a small laugh, "In your dreams, Potter."

James' eyes twinkled as he opened his mouth to retort, but Gemma stopped him. Gemma realized that the potion was now complete with its pearly sheen and steam spiraling from the top of the cauldron. She quickly covered the cauldron and raised her had to ask Professor Brooks to take a look.

"This is simply marvelous!" Professor Brooks beamed, lifting the cover up from the potion, "one of the best I've seen!"

Gemma blushed while James grinned widely. "Thank you, Professor," they both said.

"Alright, you two," Professor Brooks said cheerily, "tell me what you smell."

Gemma slowly leaned in, and for the first time allowed herself to smell the love potion. It was quite an unusual sensation, she reasoned, she felt drawn to it, attached to it. The Amortentia smelled of new parchment which she so loved, the hot chocolate her father made for her whenever she was home and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on, it was fresh smelling, but warm at the same time, comforting. "It-it smells like new parchment, and-and my dad's hot chocolate," Gemma said out loud.

"Is there anything else?" Professor Brooks asked curiously, "there should be one more."

"There is," Gemma said, "but I can't really identify it, it's strange."

"Alright Miss Bell," Professor Brooks said with a mysterious light in her eyes, "fair enough. Now it's your turn Mister Potter."

James leaned over and as he smelled the potion scratched the back of his head, messing up his already messy hair, and said, "It smells like my grandmum's cooking, her treacle tart, I think during Christmas time, and uh," James chuckled at this point, "the smell of fireworks, and something else, um, slightly sweet, like sugar almost, caramel?"

"Interesting," Professor Brooks said cryptically. "Good work the pair of you, you both receive an O."

"Thank you professor," James and Gemma said in unison.

With that, the professor moved on to the next pair and Gemma let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks James," she said, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

He looked slightly stunned, but then said, "Whatever for my little Bell?"

Gemma shot him glare and said, "For not being a complete arse."

"I'm touched," he teased.

"You should be."

The class was soon dismissed after all the potions were graded and the six friends met up. Cassie looked a bit distraught; Gemma noticed and made a mental note to confront her later.

* * *

The three girls were studying at the library late into the evening that day. None of them were talking as they were all trying to complete the mountain load of homework assigned to them by the professors. Gemma was in the midst of writing her charms essay for Flitwick when her concentration was suddenly broken as she noticed an approaching figure. Ben made his way over to the table that Gemma, Cassie and Lacy were currently occupying, broom in hand, cloaks muddied and looking a bit disheveled. Now anyone who knew Ben knew that disheveled was a word never used to describe him, he was already very neat and poised, so the worry that Gemma had felt earlier that morning in Potions, soon came back to her like a sour memory.

"Ben?" Lacy said in surprise, and then taking the words right of Gemma's mouth, she continued, "What are you doing here? Don't you have practice?"

He grumbled a response that, minus some profanities, somewhat resembled, "The idiot captain had the bloody nerve to kick me out. Said I wasn't right in the head. Something about taking too many bludgers there."

"Oh," Gemma said softly. She noticed that the entire time, his gaze hadn't wavered from Cassie's eyes.

"Hey Cass, may I speak to you for a moment," he said softly. The anger in his eyes subsided a bit.

Cassie's face hardened a bit as she grumbled, "You can say it right here."

"I really don't think that it's such a good id—" Ben's argument was cut off by a stony glare on Cassie's part, so he continued. Smart move, Gemma noted. "Fine," he sighed, "if that's what you want."

Cassie didn't seem to want to dignify that with a response. Ben erupted, "What in the bloody hell is your problem?"

"What is my problem?" Cassie yelled with an air of incredulity. She got up from her seat and stood right in front of Ben. "What is my problem?"

"Are you daft, that what I just said," Ben snapped.

Gemma thought it was best to intervene in order to stop the funny looks that were being sent over to their table, "Shut up you two! You were best mates this morning!"

"Well that's the problem, now isn't it?" Ben exclaimed.

"What?!" the three girls exclaimed in unison.

Ben went a little red in the ears and said, "Cassie, I fancy you, okay?"

She looked at him a bit stunned and a blush crept over her face, "You- uh- uh"

"I'm sorry Cass," Ben said pleadingly, "I shouldn't have, it was way out of line, and I—"

"Oh shut it you git," Cassie's face broke out into a small smile. "I fancy you too," she added softly.

Ben seemed shocked for a moment before regaining his wits, "Well Miss Green, it seems as though we've lost a lot of time due to this, uh, unfortunate situation."

"You're incorrigible Anderson," Cassie said with a roll of her eyes.

"But you still fancy me," he stated.

"I suppose so," Cassie said with an air of nonchalance.

The dynamic of their relationship truly amazed Gemma. They could go from laughing with each other to completely ignorming each other in a matter of minutes. They were in short, perfect for each other. At this point Gemma presumed that Ben and Cassie had forgotten there was anyone else left in the world because he soon wrapped his arm around Cassie's waist and tangled another in her hair while she had done the same. They were now engrossed in a rather passionate kiss, so both Gemma and Lacy took it as their cues to leave. They both parted ways, Lacy towards the common room and Gemma towards her dormitory.

* * *

Gemma once again began working on her Charms essay on the couch, when she heard footsteps approaching. James had held a late practice which meant that it was nearing nine. Gemma jumped up, she'd forgotten that she and James had rounds that day.

"Ready?" Gemma heard a voice near her ear.

She jumped another ten feet in the air and proceeded to yell, "Blimey James, don't do that!"

James didn't hear her, he was too busy gasping his sides, "Merlin, Gemma—love—your face-priceless," he managed between laughs.

"Shut it Potter," Gemma said half heartedly. The two of them walked out of their dorm and settled into a familiar rhythm.

"So, how'd everything work out?" James questioned abruptly.

"Uhh, what?" Gemma said, taken by surprise from his question at first, "They're together, at least when I left them they were snogging each other senseless."

James chuckled, "Well that sounds like them, doesn't it?"

"I suppose, although it is a bit odd that they are now snogging each other as opposed to other people—" She cut herself off, "Wait, how'd you know about it?"

He shrugged and said simply, "Who do you suppose made him leave practice?"

"But how did you know he'd go find Cassie?" Gemma questioned slightly astounded.

"He's my best mate," James said and then added, "plus, he was just being thick, and getting on my last nerve."

Gemma laughed. She admired James' loyalty to his friends, it was an amiable quality which she came to admire about him. The two of them continued rounds and continued to talk about anything and everything. There never seemed to be an awkward silence. James was funny, and never ceased to make her laugh. She realized that she did enjoy the time she spent with him, she genuinely did. So it was no surprise they spent a late night talking into the wee hours of the morning before turning in for bed.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really. Nothing. Except for my characters and the plot. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for all those who followed/ reviewed/ favorited. It gives me great happiness (:**

It had been a couple of weeks since Ben and Cassie got together and the news had spread through the Hogwarts grapevine faster than wildfire. Everything was settling down back into normality, but you could sense the Christmas feeling in the air. Today was the last Hogsmeade visit before the holidays and Gemma was eager to find all her friends a gift. It was going to be Ben and Cassie's first official date as a couple, so they would be occupied, and the same could be said for Fred and Lacy. She made her way down to breakfast and noticed the festivity of the students. Gemma sighed; she and James were definitely going to have their work cut out this time, to keep everything in order.

"Hi everyone!" Gemma greeted cheerily.

"Hey Gem!" Lacy smiled at her. Fred lazily waved his arm from around Lacy's shoulder as a salutation.

"Morning Gemma!" Cassie said breaking apart from Ben.

"Hello love," Ben said to Gemma.

Gemma smiled at her friends, she was really happy to see all of them so happy. Her eyes scanned the table a little bit, looking for someone who wasn't there.

"Missing me?" James' mocking voice came up right behind her.

Gemma nearly stumbled back, losing her balance, but caught herself just in time. "James! You arse! Stop doing that!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry love, that's not going to do, this is far too entertaining!" James said coolly.

"He's right Gem!" exclaimed Lacy, "that was too funny!"

"Well done mate," Fred and Ben said in unison.

"You're unbelievable. The lot of you." Gemma said incredulously.

The six of them broke off into sudden laughter which soon subsided allowing everyone to eat his or her respective breakfast with some idle chit-chat.

Gemma soon noticed people beginning to leave the Great Hall, so she motioned to James and said, "I think it's about time we should get going."

James nodded and got up to walk with her to Hogsmeade in the chilly winter air.

Gemma was so glad she had chosen to dress warmly that morning, she was wearing black boots that went up to her shin with a pair of knitted gray legwarmers. She also wore a well fitting teal peacoat paired with a gray scarf. She looked at James who was dressed in simple jeans and a Gryffindor sweatshirt. His dark hair stood up messily, but it was still looked fine, it was perfectly messy. Gemma slapped herself mentally, since when was James and perfect used in the same phrase? Before she could bring herself to answer that, someone interrupted her thoughts.

"We should make our rounds one hour before curfew?" James questioned.

"Perfect," Gemma muttered.

"So what would you like to do first Miss Bell?"

"I've got some things to attend to!" Gemma said, "Shall we meet up in a bit? Let's say the three broomsticks?"

"Well, love, I, unlike you, already took care of all my business. And let's just say that my mates are a bit—uh—occupied." James chuckled, "so, it looks like you have the great fortune of letting me come along with you for today."

Gemma groaned.

"Come on love, cheer up," James said lightly.

Gemma shot him a look, "Fine. But you will follow me around, and wait patiently, and if I hear so much as one complaint I will walk away without you. Understand, Potter?"

"Yes ma'am," he said in mock salute.

Gemma rolled her eyes as she continued down the road towards Honeydukes. A large smile graced her face as she stepped through the doors. She felt five years old again as she and James strolled past the many aisles in the store.

"Having fun are we?" James said with a smirk.

"Shut up Potter."

"The way your face lit up reminds me of myself on Christmas day," he said teasingly.

"Well I guess you haven't seen your face walking into your uncle's store," Gemma retorted, "I swear last time I practically had to pull you away from the shop to stop you from snogging the products."

"It's nice that you think of me snogging something or the other Bell?" James retorted, "Does it happen often."

Gemma stood shocked for a moment and nearly dropped the sugar quill she was holding, "Come off it James, you're such an arse."

"You've been avoiding the question," he noted.

"I think you know the answer," Gemma said to him.

James just smiled cheekily and she rolled her eyes.

Gemma continued to go up and down the aisles every so often grabbing at a pack of chocolate, a licorice wand or a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans until her arms were filled with assorted sweets and candies. She set everything on top of the counter to pay while the clerk packaged everything into bags. Just as she was about to grab the bags, James came in from behind and grabbed them.

"I've got them James, it's fine!" Gemma insisted.

"I am a gentleman," James said dramatically, "what kind of impression would it give off if I let our precious Head Girl carry her bags on her own?"

Gemma shook her head, "Funny, James", but didn't protest further.

She walked out of the store and down the road once more on her way to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Gemma needed to pick up new ink and a couple of quills because she realized that she was a bit low. As she and James walked together, Gemma noticed his eyes linger towards the display case of Spintwitches.

"I'll be just a minute James," she said to him, walking inside the quill shop.

"Alright, Bell."

Gemma quickly walked in grabbed what she needed, paid for it at the counter and was out in no time. She left the shop and tried to locate James. She found him staring intently at the broom in the display.

Gemma got a mischievous glint in her eyes, and standing on her tip toes, she whispered in his ear, "Having fun Potter?"

James hadn't had quite the reaction she expected, at first he looked a bit surprised, but quickly assessed the situation, turned around, put an arm around Gemma's waist, brought her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Loads."

Gemma's heart was racing as she examined the close proximity of her body to James', she felt a warm rush flood her face while attempting to stumble away from him. Gemma silently cursed James' stupid chaser reflexes.

"You are incorrigible," she said to him.

He shrugged and laughed, "It wasn't my idea, as I recall you approached me."

Gemma stared stonily at him and grunted. "Three Broomsticks then?" she questioned, changing the topic.

"After you, love."

"Sod off Potter."

"Who would I be if I let a little lady on her own? Nonetheless the Head Girl!" James said sarcastically.

"Well who would've thought, James Potter, considerate." Gemma retorted.

"Oh hush," James replied.

The two of them continued to bicker upon reaching the Three Broomsticks and soon stopped long enough to see Fred and Lacy waving them over.

"Oi! Potter!" Fred shouted.

"Weasley!" James returned.

They made their way over to Fred and Lacy and took a seat at their table. Gemma ordered two more butterbeers for herself and James.

"Did you go see my dad yet?" Fred asked nervously.

"No," James replied, "why?"

"Are you daft?" Fred exclaimed, "Do you think I want the entire clan to know about Lacy?"

Lacy looked amused, "am I really that horrible?"

Fred eyes widened as he stumbled on his words, "No! Love! Of course not! It-it's not that—"

"It's just that ickle Freddikins does not want jokes within the family, is all," James interjected to help his cousin.

"Thanks Potter," Fred spat, shooting James a look.

James smiled cheekily and said, "I don't see what the big deal is though, they'll be bound to find out next week."

Fred groaned as Lacy laughed. "Nice one Weasley."

"Evans." Fred said bluntly.

Lacy leaned onto Fred's shoulder and smiled. Fred, who was thinking hard, looked up at James, "You know what mate? I think we'll go now."

"Why?" Gemma questioned.

"There's someone that Lacy needs to meet," he said with a subtle smile.

"Really!" Lacy exclaimed.

Fred answered, "Yeah, let's go Lacy."

James clapped him on the back, "Good luck Weasely."

Fred nodded at James as he and Lacy left the table hand in hand, leaving Gemma and James together.

Once they had finished their butterbeers Gemma piped up, "I don't suppose you'll let me pay this time, will you?"

James smirked, "You know me so well."

"Well at least let me carry my bags then." Gemma argued.

"Not a chance, love." James said with a wink.

Gemma grunted. James paid, and the pair of them walked out into the chilly winter air.

"You know, most boyfriends don't even do this much for their girlfriends," Gemma said.

James said cheekily, "What are you trying to say, love?"

"Oh shut up James," Gemma started, "I'm trying to say that I am very capable of doing things for myself."

"Then what kind of gentleman would I be?" James argued.

Gemma snorted, "You're so full of yourself."

James seemed offended, "Gemma! Me? Full of myself?"

She looked at him with an amused expression and suddenly said, "I suppose we should start our rounds, it's time to get everyone back."

"Changing the subject are we?" James teased, "But alright, let's go then."

Gemma shot him a silencing glare. Most of the students were already heading back to the castle, so as Gemma and James went through each store trying to find the stragglers, they had an easy enough time. One of the last places they had yet to check was Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. The place simply repulsed Gemma, she wondered how anyone could ever deal with all that pink and tea and cutesy without wanting to heave up his or her breakfast. She and James walked through the door, which was adorned with candles and holly and decorative Christmas trees for the holiday season.

As they walked through the front door, they saw all the happy couples sitting around small tables and some occasionally snogging each other, but it seemed as though she and James were stuck and couldn't move. James was looking around for an explaination when suddenly Gemma noticed a hint of nervousness in his eyes. He promptly pointed above their heads and Gemma saw mistletoe.

"You've got to be bloody joking," Gemma yelled.

"I am so sorry Gemma," James said earnestly. He then put his arm around her waist, and before Gemma could react, pulled her close to him so that their bodies were nearly touching and brought his lips to her. Gemma was caught by surprise and her mind instantly told her to break away, but instead, she found herself relaxing into the kiss. Her heart was racing and she felt butterflies in her stomach, but Gemma soon realized that she was kissing James Potter and jumped away.

James stood next to Gemma, his hand still on her back and his expression confused. Gemma quickly cleared her throat and said to him a blush forming on her face, "We should get back to the castle."

"Uhh—um yeah," James stammered, "let's go."

They walked quickly and in an awkward silence back to the grounds, the whole time Gemma replaying the kiss again and again in her head. She couldn't believe she'd kissed James Potter, and that she'd even kissed back. As they turned the corridor James muttered the password and they entered their dormitory.

They both went towards their respective rooms before Gemma found it in herself to say, "James, I don't want things to be awkward."

"It was just a kiss Gemma, love," James said, "under the mistletoe, it was nothing but—"

"Generic," Gemma completed the statement.

"Exactly," James conceded, "Don't take it to heart love, we're just—"

"Barely tolerating each other," Gemma concluded. "Good, I'm just making sure that it'll go back to normal. Good night James."

"Good night Bell," James responded with a smile.

Gemma noted that his smile didn't have the usual glint or sparkle in his eye but convinced herself that it was because they were both still in shock. As she made her way to bed, she still couldn't fathom what had happened between them. This was the second kiss that James Potter had stolen from her. While she pondered it, she couldn't help but think to herself: What was with those stupid butterflies? That was something that she'd have to answer in time, but she was extremely tired. Gemma flopped on her bed and fell asleep instantly; it had been a very long day.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowling's except for plot, and certain characters.**

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVORITED. IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY!**

About a week passed since the incident. It was the day that term ended, so the entire group decided to meet at Gemma and James' dorm to exchange presents before the Christmas feast. James and Gemma were back to normal, there wasn't so much an air of awkwardness between them as the entire ordeal lay seemingly forgotten. The only people the Gemma had told about it were Cassie and Lacy, so like the good friends they were, went out of their way to tease Gemma lovingly, but were still supportive and understanding. They weren't too bad about it, and for that Gemma was thankful.

"Stop it!" Cassie slapped Ben's hand away from a wrapped box, "It's not for you."

"Where's mine then," Ben whined.

"It's one of these, you'll find out soon!" Cassie said leaning against his shoulder. Everyone was gathered around the fire sitting on the floor in a circle.

Gemma was feeling rather excited, she hoped her friends would like their presents. All of them neatly sorted the presents into different stacks for each person.

"Well, let's get to it then," Fred said a bit jumpy.

"Don't look at me," Lacy said, "I'm not the one who has an organization issue."

"Alright, I suppose," Gemma began.

She couldn't finish her train of thought as James, Fred and Ben dived for their respective stacks screaming "PRESENTS!"

Gemma exchanged amused looks with Cassie and Lacy as they pondered the manner in which seventeen year old boys could look manage to look like five year olds at the sight of wrapped boxes.

"Thanks Gemma!" she heard as Ben found a pair of brand new beater gloves. He came over and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

"It's no problem Ben, I'm glad you like them," Gemma said in a strained voice.

She then felt as if her bones were about to break, "Thank you Gemma, love for the never ending supply of chocolate frogs. You've made me a happy man," Fred said as he joined the hug.

Gemma heard a snap as Lacy said with a laugh, "I love the camera Gem and Cassie, I'll be putting it to good use."

"Alright you prats, leave Gemma alone, I think she needs to breathe," said Cassie, "I absolutely love this perfume Gem! How'd you know I wanted it?"

Once Gemma regained her breath she smiled, "What are best friends for?"

She then started on her own presents, she received an enchanted curling wand from Lacy and a gorgeous dress from Cassie, along with a new set of heels. There was a boat load of candy from the boys along with a giant box of items from Fred's father's shop. "Funny, boys," she had said to them.

Fred and Ben's faces broke out into huge grins.

"We should get this stuff back into our trunks," Lacy said.

Fred wrapped his hand around Lacy's shoulder, "Let's go then, shall we?"

"Lead the way Weasley," Lacy laughed, her wand pointed at the boxes making them follow her.

Gemma turned to Ben and Cassie who were currently occupied with each other. She quickly went red in her face as she made eye contact with James who simply smirked. He walked over to Gemma and shuffled through the box which Ben and Fred had given her and took out a small fist sized box that read _Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs_, slipped it next to the kissing couple and motioned Gemma to take a couple of steps back.

In no time fireworks erupted and flailed around the room from the small package, startling Ben and Cassie who jumped apart and now looked a little red in the face. Gemma couldn't help herself and broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Oi! Potter! Have you lost it?" Ben shouted.

"Seems like Fred and Lacy understood that it was time to leave, but uh—you two needed a bit more persuasion," James said teasingly.

"Sod off Potter," Cassie said.

"You see I would, but you are in my dormitory," James countered. "And besides you and Bennie boy love me."

Gemma shot her an apologetic look whilst trying to refrain from laughing.

Cassie grunted. Ben slipped his hand to the small of her back and together they left the Head dorm.

"Bye! See you at the feast!" Gemma called out. Then she turned to James. "Potter! I can't believe you, that was completely immature!" she said in attempts to scold him. It didn't really work however because the entire time she was attempting not to laugh.

"Come on love, have a little excitement in your life," he said half amused.

"Don't call me love," She snapped.

"Alright, love, I'll try," James mocked and approached her slowly. "Gemma, love, it seems as though I haven't received my gift from you."

"Who's to say I even got you one," Gemma challenged. She stood a little taller so that they went even closer to each other, "It seems as though I haven't received mine either."

James locked eyes with her and said, "Well played Gemma dearest, well played. But your gift is as a matter of fact waiting in your room at this very moment."

James words sent a flurry of tingles down her spine. "Uh—um let me get you yours," Gemma stuttered.

She quickly retreated to her room where surely enough she found a box sitting on her pillow. Her stomach felt a bit queasy as she wondered what he had gotten her, but she grabbed a large package and returned down to James who was leaning lazily on the couch. As soon as he saw what she was holding his eyes lit up and looked like he could barely contain himself. She gave it to him and he ripped off the wrapping paper in ten seconds flat. James' brown eyes widened in awe as he held a brand new Firebolt 400 series in his hands.

Gemma looked at him nervously as she awaited a response.

"Uh, oh, I, Gemma!" he finally exclaimed. "This is bloody brilliant! How did you know, this is fantastic. I was going to get a new broom over break! How did you?" James stumbled over his words.

"Well, the boys and I decided that the new captain should have a new broom after breaking his old one while flying into the whomping willow," Gemma reasoned, "Plus I saw you eyeing it in the window last week"

James laughed, "Thank you love. Those gits, they could have at least told me. I was going to buy a new one over break." He paused and then said, "Your turn."

She looked at him curiously, "Alright James." Gemma went up into her room and started unwrapping her gift. She found a couple dozen sugar quills which made her smile, they were her favorites, and underneath them was a smaller box. She carefully unwrapped it and pulled out a beautiful round mirror. The mirror itself was about the size of a plate and was adorned with beautiful, delicate silver leaves spiraling around it. Gemma gasped as she traced the bordering leaves delicately with her fingers. She turned around to go back downstairs and thank James when she saw him standing against the doorway with a smile gracing his face.

"James, I love it! It's beautiful," Gemma said still in awe.

"That's fantastic Gemma love, but you haven't even seen the best part yet!" James told her. He picked up the mirror and knocked on it a couple of times, a few minutes later a familiar middle aged man replaced James' reflection.

"Dad!" Gemma exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello Gemma dear," he responded, "How are you! It's been too long!"

The sight of her father made some tears well up in her eyes, she missed them a lot, "I'm fine, and you, and mum?"

"We're all fantastic, though I was a bit startled when I received this mirror by owl the other day, with only a note to explain everything." Mr. Bell said with a laugh, "But that boy you've got there, he's a nice one."

At this both Gemma and James went a bit red.

"Oh-ohh," Mr. Bell said in understanding, "Sorry dear. I must be headed towards the loony bin."

Gemma laughed. "Alright! James and I have got to get down to the feast! See you in a bit dad!"

"Love you!" he said.

"Love you too!" Gemma responded. She put the mirror down on the bed and turn to James, "How did you—?"

"I knew your father wasn't exactly the most comfortable with magic, and thought that this was be an easier way for you to speak with him without him completely going mad," James said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Gemma approached James and gave him a grateful hug and a quick kiss on the cheek which made her a little dizzy, but she allowed herself to brush the feeling aside. "Thank you so much, it really means a lot."

"No—no—problem love," he stuttered. Regaining his wits and with a twinkle in his eyes James added, "Now how about that feast?"

"Come on then Potter," Gemma said with a snort. "We need to board everyone on the train."

"After you then," James motioned for Gemma to go out the door.

"You're so full of it," she shook her head.

* * *

The feast as usual had been fantastic, but thanks to Head duties Gemma and James hadn't had time to enjoy it. They quickly ate, or rather Gemma quickly ate and then tore James away from the table and began escorting the students aboard the train.

Once the train had left, the pair of them walked past various compartments to find their friends. The train ride was a lot of fun, the six friends laughed and shared stories and were generally in a festive mood. The highlight of the ride must have been when Ben and James bought the entire lot of sweets from the trolley and they had a mountain of food do devour. Gemma reflected on the year that she'd had so far. First off, there was the fact that she was Head Girl, Gemma still couldn't believe that she'd been chosen and then there was the entire James situation. It honestly made her head hurt. She couldn't even begin to process the information. She shook her head and observed her friends; she was so grateful for them. So much had changed this year, yet it was essentially the same.

Cassie was leaning on Ben's chest and he had his arm loosely draped across her shoulder and his head on hers. Fred and Lacy were sitting their hands intertwined. That sight was a comical one. Fred was currently sharing a story and he had a tendency to talk with his hands, but he refused to let go of Lacy, so the entire time, Lacy's arm was in the process of swinging back and forth being pulled this way and that. Her sights then set on James. The stupid boy filled her thoughts more often than not, he was currently in the middle of laughing, a wonderful sound as Gemma had previously noticed, filled the compartment. His brown eyes twinkled and his head was thrown back in a carefree manner. Gemma came to the conclusion that he was the epitome of youth. It seemed, in that moment, as if there wasn't a care in the world; it was something that Gemma had grown to admire about James in that he lived life by the moment. She noticed how he loved his family and friends and would probably do everything for him. She hated the way that he flirted carelessly with the girls at Hogwarts but never led them on, it made her curious as to why and angry as if no internally grasp the idea that James was not as arrogant as she had presumed for all these years. She hated the way that him flirting got under her skin, she had no idea why; Gemma absolutely hated the fact that he managed to stay in her head at all moments of the day and those stupid butterflies that revived every time they made contact.

As if reader her mind, James' eye caught Gemma's and he gave her a quick wink. Gemma shook her head and returned to the conversation with her friends up until they approached the King's Cross.

"Bye Cass," Gemma gave her friend a hug as Cassie found her parents, "I'll see you in a couple days then?"

"Love you Gem! And yes! Definitely!" Cassie responded.

Gemma then turned, "Have a nice holiday Ben!", she called out to him.

Before following Cassie's footsteps, Gemma assumed to give her a proper snog, he embraced Gemma in his signature bone crushing hugs. "See you next term Bell!"

"If I survive that long," Gemma said sarcastically. She wanted to say goodbye to Fred and Lacy, but they had already disappeared from sight. Gemma smiled slowly, she'd see Lacy in a couple days and ask for an explanation.

Gemma looked around the crowded platform for her mum, she hadn't yet caught sight of her and as she was walking around, she walked right into someone.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" she said immediately.

"No worries love, I'm quite used to it by now," James teased. He steadied her and Gemma once again felt those dreaded butterflies in her stomach.

"Potter, it's you."

James then hugged her from behind and whispered in her year, "Have a nice break, love, don't think of me too often."

Gemma laughed and said, "Don't call me love, Potter, but thanks, same to you."

"So you don't deny that you think of me?"

"What—oh sod off," Gemma said, beginning to remove herself from his arms, "You know that it's complete and utter bull—"

"Gemma dear!" Natalie Bell appeared in front of her. Gemma untangled herself fully from James as her mother continued on to say, "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. What a sweet bloke."

Gemma instantly went red in the face and avoided complete eyecontact from James who she guessed was just as red.

"Uh—um—hi Mrs. Bell, uhh—it's um nice to meet you, really, but uh Bell—Gemma and I aren't dating." James stuttered.

"Oh!" Natalie said with an air of realization. "Sorry kids, I assumed."

"It's fine mum," Gemma said, "we'd better get going." Then Gemma finally allowed herself to meet James eyes, "Bye James," she whispered softly.

He returned the gesture with a smile and turned around to find his own clan.

"I'm terribly sorry Gemma, dear," Mrs. Bell began, "but I really had no idea you were friends with such an attractive bloke."

"Mum!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Sorry Gem, but honestly that boy is very good looking; I didn't even catch his name. Shame."

Gemma just continued to walk with her mother quietly, not saying another word on the subject as she changed her thoughts from the stupid, idiotic boy who consumed them and tried to think of the stress free week that awaited her.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I think you're smart enough to know what I do and do not own**

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!**

Christmas was always a small event in the Bell household. The celebration only consisted of Gemma and Mr. and Mrs. Bell. That's the way Gemma preferred it. They had dinner together and shared presents with each other. They laughed and caught up on all the times they'd missed and all of Gemma's worries floated away. She even saw the twin mirror that James had sent her father. It was a simple oval mirror with a gold frame. Her father had loved it, it perfectly matched his study.

Gemma, living up to her studious stereotype, decided to get all her work from break done as quickly as she could and start studying for N.E.W.T.S. it was no wonder that by the third day of break, Gemma had already completed her charms notes, potions essay and updated her astronomy chart. She took out her transfiguration paper to work on, which she'd already started before term ended and found it covered in little illegible scribbles. Gemma noticed that James had already taken the liberty to go through it, as he always did for these papers, and make sure that she had all the right information. Gemma smiled a little as she pictured him sitting on the loveseat in their dormitory ever so carelessly crossing out words and adding notes in with that contented smirk on his face. Gemma could practically see his eyebrows knitted in concentration and his lively laugh in their dormitory. James was quite a good looking bloke, as her mother had so graciously pointed out that day on the station, the fact that she just recalled him not being an arse made him extremely attractive in Gemma's eyes. And that was the moment realization struck her. It was the first time that he had crossed her mind in days and she mentally kicked herself for thinking such thoughts. James Potter, attractive? If he'd heard her then he'd never let her live it down.

* * *

For the next couple of days, James Potter floated in and out of Gemma's thoughts and she mindlessly convinced herself that it was perfectly normal. She didn't fancy James Potter, she one day thought to herself. Gemma was startled. She hadn't even known where the thought had come from. Of course she didn't fancy him. She could barely tolerate him. The idea in and of itself was absurd. Nonetheless, thoughts of James had consumed her. By the last day of break, Gemma was emotionally exhausted. But she pushed those thoughts aside as she waited in preparation for the arrival of her friends. They were coming to spend the last day of break with her.

From up in her room, Gemma heard someone stumble though the fireplace, she ran downstairs and saw Cassie Green currently embraced in a hug by Natalie Bell.

"Oh my, Cassie, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Mrs. Bell exclaimed.

"Thank you and same to you!" Cassie returned.

"I haven't seen you in the longest time," Natalie continued.

"Uh Mrs. Bell, I saw you last summer," said Cassie.

"But that is far too long," Natalie started, "You should come over more often, I'm starting to miss having a daughter."

"Oi! Mum! I'm right here!" Gemma said.

Cassie broke out into laugheter.

"I'm just kidding dearie!" Natalie smiled.

"Hmph" Gemma grunted.

Just as Mrs. Bell was about to say something, the three of them heard a knock on the door.

"It must be Lacy!" Cassie exclaimed.

They opened it to find a small blonde witch with icy blue eyes smiling at them.

"Lacy!" Gemma and Cassie exclaimed hugging their friend.

"Hello guys!" Lacy returned. "Hi Mrs. Bell!"

"Hello dear!" Natalie said to her, "I was just telling Cassie how I haven't seen either of you in so long, you really should visit."

"Of course Mrs. Bell, anything for you!" Lacy said sweetly.

"We'll be upstairs mum!" Gemma called to her already halfway up the staircase.

"Alright dear, I'll be going out, I trust you'll be fine?"

"Yes mum," Gemma said.

"Yes Mrs. Bell," the girls chimed in.

As soon as Lacy and Cassie had made it to Gemma's room, they flopped on her bed. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Cassie noted.

"Yeah, I suppose so, since it's been the three of us?" Gemma questioned.

"And so Cassie and I have been seeing an awful lot of each other, but you're a different story Gem." Lacy added.

"And so," Cassie picked up, "We've been meaning to ask you."

"Do you fancy," Lacy continued.

"Potter?" Cassie finally questioned.

"Ughh, you two are starting to resemble Ben and Fred, might as well be twins," Gemma muttered. "But no, how can you possibly so thick, I do not currently nor ever will fancy James Potter," she shouted.

"Are you sure Gem?" Cassie smiled.

"Is she joking?" Lacy exchanged a glance with Cassie.

"I'm really not joking. You two have lost it."

"Gemma, we think you're in denial." Lacy said to her.

"Well what makes you think so then, if you're so sure?" Gemma protested.

"For starters, we've seen the way you look at him," said Lacy.

"You often steal glances at him," Cassie said, "and don't deny it Gemma, we've see it," she added quickly as she noted Gemma's mouth open.

"And you get that look in your eyes." Lacy noted.

"Are you daft? I can barely get through a conversation without wanting to hex him into tomorrow and as for that look in my eyes, it's probably nothing more than me attempting to gain control of myself." Gemma challenged her friends.

"All I want to add, before we drop the subject," Cassie started.

"Is that you know more about him than anyone else."

"Not true," Gemma snapped, "so I've talked to him a bit, we live with each other, Fred and Ben still know him better. He's still stupid and arrogant and a downright git."

"Oh come off it Gemma, one day you'll finally admit it to yourself," Cassie retorted.

"I don't fancy James Potter" she grumbled to her friends, but inside she felt small butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she said his name. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with me," she groaned to herself.

Luckily her friends dropped the subject. After a couple of quizzical looks on their parts, they continued talking and catching up on everything that was missed. Lacy and Fred seemed to be getting on fantastically, they wasn't anything really new going on since they'd decided to take it slow, so Gemma listened to her friend tell her about all the little things he did that made her smile. It was good to see the light in Lacy's eyes every time she mentioned him.

"How are you and Ben then, I haven't been able to ask you since you first started snogging him." Gemma said after had finished.

Lacy stifled a laugh.

Cassie shot them both a look and continued softly, "Gemma I really fancy him. It's different this time. Every time he looks at me I feel so lucky, and his touch just feels so right, my heart starts racing each time. And yes, before you ask, the snogging is bloody fantastic."

Gemma smiled at her friend as Lacy sighed. Then with stark realization, Gemma contemplated James. It was easy to say; incredibly easy to say he was an arrogant arse. His ego was roughly the size of Great Britain and he was cocky. He got under her skin without so much as an attempt and he was so bloody brilliant at transfiguration, her worst class. It was as though his presence itself managed to mock her. But then Gemma really thought about it was Cassie spoke. She loved the way that James went out of his way to make her laugh, more than that she loved his laugh. She noted that on the first day of term. Then there were those damn butterflies in her stomach. Every time they made contact, they were there, it was terribly annoying. Then there were the little things, the way he could lead people without being forceful, the way people listened. His way with little kids, the way he cared about the people he loved. She liked his stupidly annoying messy hair that somehow managed to always be perfect. And those kisses she had tried to completely ignore came rushing back to her. Everything clicked, she'd been putting aside everything for so long she hadn't notice herself falling. With a sharp intake of breath she finally allowed herself to think it for the first time. She fancied James Potter and there was nothing she could do about it. He had said that one day she would fall for him and curse the stupid Potter, he was right. She groaned inwardly, it was not okay.

"Gemma are you alright?" Cassie asked her.

"You look sick!" Lacy added.

Gemma had a nauseous feeling inside her; "I'll be fine!" she reassured them.

They looked worriedly at her.

"Really!" she insisted. Gemma held off on telling her friends what she'd just realized on account of the fact that she could barely adjust to the idea herself. She'd tell them in a day or two when she was more comfortable with it, but in the mean time she needed to process the thought without wanting to lose her breakfast.

* * *

The next morning Gemma woke up with an unfamiliar churning in her stomach. It was the day that term started which meant it was back to Kings Cross. After Lacy and Cassie had left the previous day, Gemma seriously contemplated her emotions and wondered if she was kidding herself. No matter how many time she thought about it analyzed it, looked at it from a different perspective it all came back to the same conclusion. She fancied James Potter. She decided that she would tell Cassie and Lacy that very day. With that in mind as she walked through the barrier on that cold January morning, thoughts swarming through her head, she hadn't expected to stumble and lose her footing.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said without looking.

"No problem love, it's quite habitual you know," Gemma jumped up and felt the stupid butterflies in her stomach. She met the gaze of a pair of warm brown eyes which twinkled with mischief.

"Potter," she snapped.

"What is it? You know how it goes," James teased, "you walk, you fall and I catch you. It's a regular pattern now!"

Gemma sighed, "Let's get a move on then, the train's about to leave."

"Hmm… you didn't even bother to tell me to sod off this time, well done love," said James, "I'm starting to think you really are falling for me."

Gemma looked up and stared at him amusedly. If only he knew. Toghther, they located the compartment that their friends had already saved and sat down. Gemma greeted the all offering Cassie and Lacy a hug at which Ben and Fred assumed an open invitation to join. The ride back to Howarts was pleasant, it was extremely entertaining, in Gemma's opinion, to watch the boys play an incredibly intense game of exploding snaps while Lacy sat next to Fred and as Cassie leaned on Ben's shoulder. Gemma was content reading a book which had caught her interest the previous night.

In the midst of reading her book, Gemma found that she couldn't concentrate on any of the words, no matter how much she wanted to, she simply couldn't. Instead she found her mind drifting towards a certain boy with dark messy hair and for the first time, Gemma allowed herself to really look at him. He was wearing a simple navy blue sweater with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a pair of jeans. Gemma noted his unruly hair was pointing in various directions but she didn't mind. It still managed to look perfect; it was a very devil-may-care look that fit him so well. She watched as his eyes twinkled, that ever-present twinkle that she always associated with him and she noticed the large grin that was paired with it. A couple of days ago she would have considered it cocky and arrogant but instead she found it kind of cute and endearing. She groaned, this boy was driving her crazy. Just then he caught her eye and sent a teasing wink her way. This was going to be some term Gemma concluded, some term indeed.

Gemma then checked the time, "Oi! You lot!" she said. "We'll be at the school soon, we ought to get changed into robes."

"Alright Miss Head Girl," Ben mocked, "ladies first then?"

"Why must they always be first," Fred whined.

"You're welcome to go join them Freddie, at least we've figured out your gender then," James prodded.

Lacy laughed and Ben snorted. Fred shot them all a silencing look and then filed out of the compartment.

"There's something I need to tell you," Gemma whispered to Cassie and Lacy.

"What is it?" Lacy asked, "are you alright Gemma, you look a little pale."

"I'm fine Lace," Gemma insisted, "actually not really but that's beside the point."

"What is it then," Cassie pursued, "spit it out Gemma!"

"So forward, what did I do to deserve a friend like you?" Gemma replied sarcastically.

Lacy interrupted before Cassie could retort, "Come on Gem, just tell us!"

Gemma paled even further and said, "Well you know how we were talking…"

"Yes, go on," Cassie prodded impatiently.

"Well I realized that what you lot said was true and I…"

"OH MY! YOU FANCY JAMES!" Cassie exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up Cassie, do you want the entire train to hear?" Gemma shushed her.

Lacy smiled, "This is fantastic Gemma!"

"So when are you going to tell him?" Cassie said bluntly.

"Are you daft? I'm not telling him. He'll never let me live it down." Gemma said. "I'm very content keeping it to myself thank you very much."

"You're ridiculous," said Cassie incredulously.

"I agree with Miss Green for this one," nodded Lacy.

"Shut up you two."

"Fine. Gladly." said Lacy.

"Now that we've gotten you to admit it," said Cassie.

"I still feel as though I might heave up my breakfast from this morning," Gemma moaned.

"You'll live," Cassie said opening the compartment door for the boys.

The three of them entered. "Who'll live?" Ben asked, pecking Cassie on the lips.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about," Cassie responded sliding her arm around his back.

"You've been apart for ten minutes!" Fred exclaimed, "There's no need to go around snogging your girlfriend every time you see her! It's sickening!"

"I agree!" James added.

"You don't see me snogging my beautiful girlfriend every time we're in the same room together!" Fred continued.

Lacy blushed, "shut up Fred, you're incorrigible. Let them be."

"Thank you Miss Evans," said Ben. "Sod off Weasley," he added.

It was the girls' turn to leave the compartment for the boys to get ready, five minutes later James opened the door, his tie hung loosely on his neck and his Head badge pinned sloppily on his robes. To Gemma, it essentially looked like he'd rolled out of bed.

"Gemma, love, we should get to the first years, we have to supervise them."

"Wha—" Lacy nudged her breaking her train of thought, "Oh yeah, let's go then James."

The two of them left their friends back in the compartment and started walking towards the first years.

"James, you can't seriously present yourself like this!" Gemma said stopping abruptly. His stupid tie and pin had been driving her crazy.

"Like what?" he said defensively, "I look dashing."

Gemma chuckled, "Shut up Potter, come here."

James made his way over to Gemma so they were barely a foot apart. She went up on her tiptoes and began fixing his tie. As soon as Gemma had gotten near him she felt tingles shoot down her spine. She quickly cleared her throat, fixed up his tie, adjusted his pin, stepped back and offered him a smile. This boy was not going to make it easy for her.

"Thanks love."

"Well we can't exactly have our Head Boy looking like a slob."

"I am not a slob."

"I beg to differ," Gemma countered.

"Oh really?" James challenged.

"Shut up Potter, we don't have time for this, we need to get the first years back to the castle."

"So now you change the subject!"

"We're at the school already!" Gemma exclaimed.

They began directing the first years off the train and onto the carriages. James still managed to irritate her, sure she had to admit that she fancied him, but it was comforting to know that some things would never change.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own some stuff, but not a majority. So yeah.**

**A/N: Thanks so so so so much for reviewing! Every single one counts! And also, thanks for following and favoriting. I don't know what I did to deserve amazing people such as yourselves. **

"Come on James," Gemma yelled from the couch, "It's time to start rounds!" There was no response. "Are you bloody joking?" Gemma murmured.

"What was that love?" Gemma heard coming from the entrance. She turned around to see James Potter sopping wet and covered in mud, broom in hand. "Sorry, practice ran late, you can blame the captain," he said seriously.

"You are the captain you prat." Gemma snapped.

James smiled softly, "I needed to clear my head a bit, I tend to do that when I'm a bit out of sorts, it won't happen again."

"James you knew we had rounds, they start in five minutes, now you're going to tell me that of all days you had to go flying today? And in this weather? What are you daft? It's a blizzard out there." This was all true, the moment the students had stepped inside Howarts, snow began falling endlessly. Gemma scolded him, then her gaze softened and she said, "You could fall sick James, it's really not healthy."

"I really am sorry love," he responded earnestly.

She looked at him skeptically, "Alright, I want you to go shower, change into a new pair of robes and then come down so we can go on our rounds," Gemma ordered.

"Yes mum," he mumbled, but trudged up the stairs nonetheless.

Gemma sighed, the dormitory was such a mess, she shook her head and brought out her wand to do a nonverbal cleaning spell to get rid of the water and dirt that James had tracked in.

Five minutes later, as promised, James came downstairs in a freshly dressed in a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans with what looked like well worn out Vans. Gemma herself had also changed out of her robes into a thin light blue sweater, dark skinny jeans and comfy gray boots. Gemma took in a breath, if it was possible, she thought that he looked even better than he usually did, dressed down.

"Let's go then?" James asked her.

Gemma was shaken out of her chain of thought, "Yeah," she said airily.

"Are you alright Gemma, you look a bit peaky. I can handle rounds if you want."

She looked at him incredulously. He smirked and walked into the corridor with her.

"Alright Potter," Gemma stared once they settled in a steady pace, "now tell me why you were really on the quidditch pitch in such weather."

The question startled James, but he soon regained his wits and said, "Uh, uh Gemma, love, there's no equivalent for you."

"Fine then, you have one free question, nothing is off limits," as soon as the words came tumbling out of her mouth, she really wished they hadn't.

James smiled mischievously, "Okay Miss Bell, I'll hold you to it."

"Sod off James, just answer the bloody question."

"If you insist," James said before saying softly, "I really was telling you the truth when I said I needed to clear my head. Flying helps me do that."

"And for what reason did you feel the need to clear your head?" Gemma asked.

"I am not at liberty to answer that question, as I recall I did answer yours, and now I get one free question." James said with his signature smirk.

"You are unbelievable, you prat!" Gemma exclaimed.

James just flashed her a large grin that caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. Oh gosh, what was happening to her, Gemma thought to herself. "I would like to know, love, if there is, in fact, any bloke you fancy."

Gemma turned a rosy pink color before saying, "There is."

The answer seemed to surprise James who raised an eyebrow but it was Gemma's turn to smirk and lead on that she wasn't offering anything else on the matter.

"What about you James," she said after a while.

"Pardon?"

"Do you fancy someone?" Gemma asked.

James sighed and with a sad smile, Gemma noticed, he said, "Yeah, I think I do."

"Meaning…"

"That's all I'm saying on the matter Bell." She noticed it seemed like a sore subject for him so she dropped it. She felt a little bubble of jealousy brewing within her and she hated the feeling. Right then, she hated the boy who made her feel that way.

Some time passed and they discussed little things, like how they passed their breaks. James had gone back to the burrow which, as usual meant that there was a lot of chaos and disorganization, but that's the way that he loved it. Gemma recounted her quiet break with her parents and Cassie and Lacy to him minus their discussions. They both walked past an open corridor when a gust of wind took Gemma by surprise. Snow gently flew and settled in her hair and James'. Gemma shivered and started rubbing her arms.

"Are you alright love?" James asked.

"Just a little cold that's all," Gemma said to him. She silently cursed herself for not bringing a jacket or sweater of some sort. In no time at all, James had taken off his own sweatshirt and handed it to Gemma who took it hesitantly. "Are you sure James?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," he insisted.

"Thank you!" Gemma said. She pulled it over her head and was surprised at how comfortable it was. She felt as though James' body heat was still radiating throughout the sweatshirt and although it was a little big, it was perfect.

"Not a problem," said James who, Gemma noted, was wearing a long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows.

Merlin he looked fit, Gemma thought and then mentally threw up. She had been determined from the first day they met that she would never be one to fall for James Potter and his good looks and arrogant disposition; yet, somehow she was beginning to get sucked as if she was a sinking ship in a whirlpool and she wasn't able to get out. They walked past the clock tower as it struck a quarter to midnight, "Lets head back, shall we?" she said to James.

"Um, yeah, let's go!" he said a bit disoriented, plucked out of a thought, Gemma assumed.

"What are your plans after Hogwarts?" Gemma asked suddenly.

James smiled and said, "Well, I would like to stay within the family tradition, that's for sure. I want to make my mum and dad proud. Follow in dad and granddad Potter's footsteps. I want to be an auror. I mean, I never met him, granddad, but the way that dad talks about him. He's my namesake I just want to do him justice."

"You will," Gemma said simply.

"Hmm… is that an almost compliment I heard from you Miss Bell? Do my ears deceive me?"

Gemma laughed, "You're so full of it Potter. Shut up."

"Now it's your turn, love," James said to her with a wink.

They turned the corridor to the familiar wall at which Gemma recited the password. "I've been thinking about it. Quite honestly I want to become a healer of some sort."

"You'll be brilliant!" James told her.

"Haha, thanks Potter, you're not so bad yourself," she said as the two of them made their way over to the loveseat.

James smiled at her. They continued to talk about their futures for some time until out of nowhere James groaned, "I'm so hungry."

"Maybe you shouldn't have missed the feast," Gemma snapped at him. "If you hadn't been flying around in the sodding snow, you might have had time to fill the bottomless pit you call your stomach."

"I'm so touched by your concern," James said as he jumped up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?"

"To the kitchens of course!"

Gemma looked at him incredulously, "At this hour, are you barking mad? It's past curfew and how do you propose you'll get into the kitchens?"

James pondered it for a second before asking, "Do you trust me?"

"Uh-uh what? Pardon?" Gemma stuttered, caught by surprise.

"Do you trust me?" James repeated.

She locked eyes with him and studied him for a couple of seconds. Gemma would have instinctively said no on any occasion but as she thought about the many things she liked about James as her mind wandered towards all of the conversations they shared, she slipped out a soft, "Yes."

James' face then broke out into a large grin, "Alright come here love, and I'll show you the secret behind my success all these years."

Gemma curiously walked closer to James and watched him bring out a piece of parchment from his back pocket. It looked exceedingly ordinary, but knowing James, it was anything but ordinary.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," James muttered while touching his wand to the parchment. Almost immediately ink began scrawling across the entire page ever so delicately at first reading "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP" then slowly expanding until Gemma could see a full map of Hogwarts and little feet moving across the map with peoples' names right under them.

"This is fantastic! Where did you get this?" Gemma said in admiration, "So this is how you and Fred—"

"It was made by my granddad," said James wistfully, with a playful smirk he added, "And yes, this is how Fred and Ben and I have been able to carry our notorious pranks all these years."

Gemma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay there is more to it, but I'm not prepared to divulge all my secrets to you," James said with a wink.

She shook her head, "Then you'll lead the way I suppose?"

"I would be honored."

"You have such a thick head," Gemma told him.

James looked at her, "I could just abandon you in this corridor right now and have Mrs. Norris find you."

"You wouldn't."

He didn't even have to say anything, he just looked at Gemma funnily.

"Oh my gosh, you would!" She exclaimed.

James laughed his wonderful laugh, "Come on love, we better get going." He directed her towards an empty corridor on the ground floor until they approached a painting of a fruit bowl, every so often checking to see anyone who was there. James stepped up to it, tickled the pair, and waited for a passage way to form that led them directly to the kitchen.

"Hello Mister Potter! Where are Misters Weasely and Anderson?" greeted a house elf. She was dressed in a small blue skirt with a matching blouse and a tiny hat on her head.

"Hello Winky! How are you? They're off sleeping." James asked her.

"Winky is fine Mister Potter! The usual?" she answered.

"Yes please, that would be fantastic! You're wonderful!" James said thankfully.

"Come here often James?" Gemma questioned amusedly.

James looked at Gemma and answered, "Why yes love, I do, and Winky here's a friend of the family!"

"Mister Potter is too kind! Do tell Mister Harry Potter and Mister Albus Potter Winky said hello!"

"Of course!"

"Is there anything Winky can get the Misses?" she asked James.

James whispered to her, "She's new here."

"Oh Winky understands, don't worry Mister Potter, you are in good hands!"

Winky then directed James and Gemma to the back of the kitchen where as they passed, many of the houselves greeted James openly.

"Where is she taking us?" Gemma whispered to James.

"I'm not really sure," he responded.

Winky stopped abruptly and Gemma saw the cutest little scenario, in the midst of all the chaos in the kitchen there was a small table that seated two and an assortment of food that covered the entire thing. James Potter was really something.

"After you love," he said gesturing to a chair. Gemma sat down and he pushed her in.

"Such a gentleman."

James winked. Then he sat down and immediately began shoving all the food into his stomach. Gemma watched amusedly as he ate. She asked him how he knew Winky and he said she was friends with his dad between bites. Their conversation continued as James slowly cleared away the remnants of the table. Winky soon brought over a giant banana split sundae with two spoons and placed it on the table.

"Oh the first timer tradition!" James exclaimed.

"What?" Gemma asked.

"Everyone has a banana split the first time! My guess it's for the both of us." James said a little hesitantly.

In response, Gemma took a spoon and began working at the sundae, she adored ice cream and it was never too cold in her opinion to enjoy it.

"Hmm…"Gemma said thinking aloud, "so if your father and grandfather's patronus was a stag what do you suppose your patronus looks like then?"

"Well dad reckoned all of us should learn it, so all the Potter and Weasely kids have managed by third year. He said if he could do it, we should be able to too."

"That's brilliant then!" Gemma said. "It's the one spell I really have trouble with."

At this point the sundae was just an empty bowl and they both sat with their hands folded on the small table their faces maybe a foot and a half apart.

James shrugged, "I could teach you if you like, it's not terribly complicated."

Gemma looked at the time! It was nearly three in the morning, "We should be heading back James, but that sounds wonderful!"

They both got up and bid their goodbyes to the houselves making their way from the kitchen and to the dormitory. "So it's a date then."

Gemma blushed profusely. "James Potter, it is most certainly not a date!"

James realized what he had said and his eyes widened, "Sorr-sorry Gemma, love, that's not what I meant at all! No um not a date! I meant it- uh- that's—"

"It's alright James," Gemma laughed.

They reached the Head dorm and entered. Gemma started climbing the staircase to her room, she looked behind and said with a smile, "Good night James!"

"Night love!" she heard him call from his room.

Gemma got ready for bed and noticed that she was still wearing James' sweatshirt. Bloody hell it was so comfortable that Gemma refused to take it off. As she drifted off to sleep she noticed its smell, it smelled like grass from the quidditch pitch, fresh, but it smelled warm, it made her feel safe. It smelled like James. She swore that she smelled the scent before but she couldn't recall where. On that cold January morning, Gemma fell asleep with thoughts of a boy with messy dark.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own some stuff and I don't own other stuff. **

**A/N: I have the best reviewers in the entire world. You guys make me feel all fuzzy inside. Thanks to all my reviewers/favoriters/followers. It means a lot!**

"Alright," James said, "It's a simple enough concept once you get the hang of it. You do know the theory behind a patronus right?"

It was the day after James had said he would teach her and so far he held true to his word. They had a free period and both Gemma and James were in their dormitory where he was teaching her how to conjure a patronus.

"I think you just insulted my intelligence Potter," Gemma said.

"I'm just checking!" he said putting his hands up in surrender. "But okay, in that case you know that the patronus is fueled by a very strong very powerful memory."

Gemma nodded.

"Good," James said, "now I want you to pick one and hold on to it."

Gemma thought of her parents, and when she was younger, when everything was simpler, "Alright," she said.

"Okay, so extend your arm and use that happiness, excitement, whatever it is to fuel the spell."

Gemma looked at him, "You make it sound easy."

"That's because it is, love," James said with a smirk.

"Shut up Potter," she said with an eyebrow raised. "Alright, Expecto Patronum!" Gemma recited, trying to think of her parents and the happier times. A bright wisp erupted from her wand and then faded again.

James looked suck in thought, "Hmm… I think you're reciting it just fine, it might be your memory. You have to concentrate."

"Expecto Patronum!" Gemma said as she thought of her family once more. The thoughts filled her with happiness and some longing. Once again a silvery strand left the tip of her wand but faltered once more.

"Gemma love, I'm not going to ask you for your memory, but how does it make you feel?" James asked.

"Well, it makes me happy, but it makes me a bit sad, nostalgic," Gemma told him.

"So that's your problem then! It must be something absolute. It can't be any which memory. It must be strong. One feeling."

Gemma looked at James in understanding. She now thought of the first day she came to Hogwarts, the happiest she'd been. "Expecto Patronum!" she tried again. This time the happiness flooded through her and something began to form at the end of her wand, a large shape but it soon faded.

"Closer." James said. He walked over to Gemma and stood behind her. "I'm starting to think that you really are incapable of this spell love."

"Sod off," Gemma murmured half heartedly, "you're an arrogant prat."

"Don't be rash Bell, you couldn't live without me," he said coolly.

Gemma turned around to face him; she caught his eyes and said, "Your ego is larger than all of Britain."

"I'm hurt love, but I still don't think you can."

"I most definitely can." Gemma said aggravated.

He moved closer to her so that their faces were almost touching and he said, "Prove it."

Gemma spun around thinking of the thickheaded James Potter and all the irritating pain she felt he caused her. She thought of his carefree nature and his stupid ability to be great at everything, she thought about his perfectly messy hair and chocolate brown eyes. And then there was that kiss. That bloody kiss. Within that two second span she said the incantation and out of the tip of her wand burst a mesmerizing creature. A beautiful pearly white doe erupted from her wand and pranced around the room.

"You've got to be barking mad," James muttered to himself.

Gemma looked at him and saw his face. His expression hardened and she couldn't identify any emotion.

"Well done Gemma," he said dryly, "I suppose you aren't a half decent witch after all."

"James," Gemma said softly, "are you alright." She locked eyes with him and for a second saw something along the lines of confusion, pain and anger but she didn't know why. She thought she imagined it because the next second James was once again wearing a mask.

"I'm fine," he said. Gemma only then picked up a few words but she made out, "I've got to go, forgot about quidditch, the team will murder me," as he ran out of the dormitory.

He didn't once look back, and for some reason Gemma felt unusually guilty. She went to find Cassie and Lacy. Hopefully they would be able to help her sort everything out.

* * *

Gemma found the girls in the Gryffindor common room and began telling them the entire story. Thankfully they sat and listened and didn't speak until it was over.

"So what's the problem Gemma?" Lacy said, "It doesn't sound like you've done anything wrong?"

"I don't know!" Gemma exclaimed in exasperation, "But I feel so unnaturally guilty!"

Cassie then said bluntly, "Maybe he knows you fancy him."

Gemma froze. "There—there's—there's no possible way."

"No possible way for what, loves?" said a very exhausted looking Ben.

"Why aren't you at practice?" asked Cassie.

"Potter cancelled," said Fred, joining the conversation. "Which is odd, James never cancels, he'll even add in more practices, but he never cancels."

Gemma's stomach began to tie itself into knots, "D'you know why though?"

"No idea," Ben said with a shrug, "Bloody git wouldn't tell us a thing."

"We tried to get some reasoning out of him," Fred explained. "But something's got him pretty upset. I've never seen him look so miserable in his life."

"Yeh," agreed Ben, "Whatever it is has really got him."

The guilt that Gemma had been feeling caused her to turn a ghostly pale color. She felt really sick yet she couldn't understand why. "Excuse me," she said to her friends and walked out of the Gryffindor, she was extremely distraught and simply kept on walking. She didn't know where she was going, but found herself in need of someone to talk to.

Gemma made her way to her room and walked over to the mirror James had gotten her. That stupid boy was everywhere.

"Dad?" she spoke softly. Gemma saw her dad sitting at his desk working on something or the other.

Mr. Bell noticed her, took off his glasses, messed up his salt and pepper hair —in a very James like fashion, Gemma noticed, which made her curse herself silently—and smiled at his daughter. "Gemma dear!" he said surprised.

"Hi dad," she said with a sigh.

"What's troubling you?" He said concerned.

Gemma looked at him surprised, "How did you know something was wrong?"

"That's what fathers do darling," Mr. Bell said with a small smile.

"Rough day is all," she said truthfully, "and I just wanted to see you."

"Well that's good dear," he responded. Gemma's stomach grumbled a little and she realized how hungry she was. "You'd better get something to eat!"

Gemma smiled at him and said, "Thanks dad, love you."

"Good bye! And remember, I'm always here!"

She waved to him, "send mum my love!"

Her father slowly disappeared into the background and soon Gemma saw only her own face staring back.

Gemma went down to dinner that evening in hopes of finding James and talking to him. But she waited for him, even after her friends left, but he didn't show. She thought she saw him briefly, for a moment, entering the great hall, but Gemma thought she was kidding herself because no one came to the usual spot at the table.

She went back to the dormitory where she hoped she would see him but she didn't. In fact it wasn't just that day she didn't see him, it was an entire week. She didn't know how he did it, but he managed to avoid her for an entire week, during classes they would walk in at different times, and he'd greet her as "Gemma" with a stiff nod and resume his work. They worked silently only speaking when words were required and that too, blunt and harsh. Gemma began working in her room everyday that week and James in his, in fact, Gemma didn't even see James exit or enter. Their loveseat by the fireplace remained abandoned. She had done it though, gotten exactly what she had wanted from first year. No interaction with James whatsoever. Only now that he didn't bicker with her every so often and tease her or prank her and Gemma couldn't see him sweep his hand through his already messy hair, she began to hate it. Gemma was only comforted by Cassie and Lacy and the fact that Ben and Fred insisted that James would come around and was only being a stubborn git. She wondered how James could get to avoiding rounds with her and exactly one week from the incident she received her answer.

That afternoon, Gemma, out of habit, checked the rounds schedule just to makes sure everything was in order. Her eyes suddenly stopped on the page where she saw her name paired with someone unfamiliar. Albus Potter. "The bloody prat!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe the audacity. It's not that she had a problem with Albus, no, not at all; in fact, she quite liked him. It was just the idiotic James Potter that was driving her insane. The guilt that she had been feeling previously bubbled into anger. He was going to have some explaining to do.

She marched to his room and before entering took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door and upon seeing James, all the anger came flooding back. "Potter," she spat, "we need to talk."

"Gemma." he said with a steely voice. The words themselves felt like knives. He called her love, Bella at times Miss Bell or Gemma love, but never had he ever said her name with the malice she heard in his voice. Gemma's heart instantly broke into pieces as he continued, "Can you please leave my room."

"No." Gemma said stubbornly. "Not until you offer me an explanation."

"For what? Nothing I did requires an explanation," James said dryly, "Now could you please leave, I have to work on that charms essay."

"I most certainly will not!" Gemma said, "James! I don't even know what a bloody did wrong and you've been avoiding me this entire week!"

James' mouth tightened into a straight line. "I haven't been avoiding you."

Gemma stared at him amused, and walked over to him until he had no choice but to meet her eyes. She saw hurt and pain and sadness in them but she ignored it. The stupid boy was screwing with her head. "Don't give me that utter nonsense Potter. You had the audacity, the freaking audacity to switch the schedules."

James looked at her, his eyes bore into her own, there wasn't any trace of the mischievous, endearing boy that Gemma had fancied, he said, trying to control his temper, "Gemma I did have a reason. A reason which I don't feel required to disclose to you."

She couldn't handle it anymore, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME JAMES? ONE MINUTE YOU'RE FINE AND THE NEXT MINUTE I CAN'T READ A FREAKING EMOTION IN YOUR FACE."

He opened his mouth to say something.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME," she shouted pointing a finger at him.

James stood up and towered over her, he came closer and grabbed the hand that was being pointed at him. "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND. JUST LET IT GO. YOU DON'T HAVE TO POKE YOUR NOSE INTO EVERYTHING."

Gemma glared at him, "I'M CONCERENED ABOUT YOU."

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN CONCERENED GEMMA," he laughed, "AS FAR AS I KNOW YOU'VE LOATHED ME SINCE WE'VE MET. WELL NOW YOU'VE FINALLY GOTTEN WHAT YOU WANT."

"What's that supposed to mean," Gemma said, getting closer to James.

He looked right at her and coming closer said angrily, "You very well know what that means Gemma. You're Head Girl. You're smart."

"You're an arse."

"Is that all Gemma? I'm sure there's more."

"You're not even worth it. Do you think this is a damn joke?"

"If I'm not worth it, then just get out."

Gemma looked at him incredulously, "You're a prat, your ego is larger than all of Britain Potter, you think you're so bloody fantastic and that the whole world revolves around you."

"Don't even go there Bell."

"You know what?" Gemma laughed, "You're so damn arrogant you couldn't even tell that someone genuinely CARED about you." She said it stressing the "cared".

"I should be the one questioning your audacity. You can't take it that there actually might be a life outside your precious textbooks. You can't damn well stand if someone understands something better than you and it sure as hell bothers you if it's me."

"Go on then." Gemma glared at him, challenging him, pushing him.

Finally, he came so close so that their noses were almost touching and said, "Get out."

Gemma was startled and stepped back. James still firmly held one of her hands in his. He let go of it sharply and Gemma felt nothing but anger and pain. Her stomach turned into knots as she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. As soon as she left she heard a door slam behind her. Gemma was itching to hex him then and there but she refrained from it, barely, and went to her own room. She sat back down and took out her paper she had been working on previously. Transfiguration. Bloody Potter.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters and plot.**

**A/N: Unfortunately this story is coming to a close, but thank you to all the wonderful reviewers I have out there along with the followers and favoriters. You guys are amazing. **

True enough" Gemma conceded. It was true in fact, Fred was just about as far from subtle as one could get. It was a wonder why they weren't together yet seeing as

The next couple of days since the rest of the group had dubbed "the incident" must've been some of the most awkward. Gemma and James did not speak to each other, and when they did they seemed to bicker more aggressively than usual. Even a majority of the Hogwarts body was aware of the tension between the Head Girl and Boy. Every time they were both in a room together or remotely near each other anyone could sense the evident chill in the air. This was essentially every class that either of them had, seeing as their schedules were exactly the same. The effects of this row had taken a toll on their friends as well. They no longer laughed with each other during meals and classes were hard for them. It was even taking a toll on their relationship. All four of them tried to remain impartial but when it came down to it, Cassie and Lacy spent much time studying with Gemma in the library while the boys had taken to studying in the common room. Like previously, Gemma didn't see James enter or exit his room at any time and was glad to keep it like that for the most part. James had had rounds permanently switched and so for one of the first times in Hogwarts history, Head Boy and Head Girl were not on rounds together.

"Sorry I'm late!" said a disheveled Albus Potter running down the corridor.

Gemma laughed, "It's no problem Jam—Albus." She caught herself.

Albus tensed a bit and then relaxed upon hearing the stubmle. The two of them walked together quietly, as most rounds went, with them stopping every so often to take points or offer detentions.

"You miss him, don't you?" he whispered after some time. Gemma's eyes grew wide as he continued. "I'm not pretending to know what went on between you two. In fact, I'm not sure what happened at all. But I do know you two are both miserable and too stubborn to talk it out. Civilly. Like people."

"But—Albus—I—I don't," Gemma stuttered.

"Gemma," he said turning to her, "I'm doing this for your own good, but go. Go talk to him. I'm not taking another step until you go back to your dormitory."

"Are you joking," she looked at him incredulously but he refused to move, his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"You're as incorrigible as your brother," she said gruffly.

Albus just stood there with a smile on his face and then added, "Plus I really miss my old rounds schedule. Not that this isn't fun, I just like the old one better."

"Why didn't you just tell James you didn't want to switch."

Albus shook his head, "It doesn't work like that Gemma, he was really put out, and he's my brother, I'd do anything for him."

Gemma decided it ran in this family, the whole loyalty aspect. She allowed herself to think about James for the first time in days and she suddenly felt a pit form in her stomach. With a sharp pang she realized that she missed him. She missed James Potter. Gemma missed the way that he would make her laugh, make her smile, make her aggravated, make her angry. She missed arguing with him without the words bearing weights on them and she missed seeing him scratch the back of his head nervously or run a hand through his already messed up hair. Gemma turned and smiled at Albus, he offered her one back and she went towards her dormitory.

She wanted so badly just to speak with him; she made it all the way to his room and brought up her hand to knock on the door. When no one answered she walked in quietly. "James?" she whispered. He wasn't in the room. Instead she found an untidy bed, a desk covered in familiar scrawl with peoples' names flying across it and an empty nook where all of his quidditch gear should have been. Gemma sighed and forced herself to walk across to her own room. She went to her trunk and shuffled through it a bit, finally pulling out a cozy sweatshirt, pulling it over her head, and lying in her bed, falling asleep at the familiar comfort.

"Gemma!" Cassie pleaded for the umpteenth time, "GO. TALK. TO. HIM."

"Please do," Lacy added, "It'd make everyone's life so much easier if you two just made up."

"No one said you have to marry the bloke!" Cassie exclaimed a little too loudly.

The students at the library quickly glanced in the trio's direction. Gemma's mouth tightened into a line and Cassie's eyes widened in realization.

"Damn it Gemma," she said lowering her voice, "You know what I mean."

"I apologize on her behalf," said Lacy.

Just then the two guys came into the library with all their quidditch gear still on, dirty as ever.

"Miss us much?" said Ben cheekily. He attempted to give Cassie a kiss on the cheek but was sadly let down by a quick 'Protego' on her part.

"You two," Lacy said pointing to both of them, "are filthy."

Fred pouted, "But you love us!"

"Not enough to end up in the bath for the rest of the year," Lacy retorted.

"Hmmph," the boys sighed. "How are you Gemma? It's been a while," they said in unison.

"Haha I'm fine," Gemma responded. "And you thr—two?"

Gemma noticed a sad smile appear on Ben's face, "Alright. Pleasant for the most part."

Fred on the other hand just looked a bit put off and murmured, "There's no use lying to her." He had said it so low that Gemma thought she'd almost imagined it.

Ben shot him a look.

"What is it?" Gemma asked, "spit it out."

"Well… ever since the incident," Fred said, "James has been off his rocker. He's been drilling us so hard during practice that even the rest of the team has begun to notice something is off."

"Forget the rest of the team," Ben interjected, "the rest of the school knows."

"Anyways, he's visibly miserable, no matter how much he thinks he can hide it. And he's terrible to be around. He's always angry or moping or something of the sort."

"We're not saying it's your fault Gemma, but we really would prefer that you two work it out."

Gemma looked at them stunned and with a quick smile said, "and this is all so you can get out of quidditch practice tomorrow night isn't it."

Ben and Fred stared blankly at her for a couple of seconds and then broke out laughing, "It'll be good to have you back Gemma; we miss our feisty brunette."

"Mhmm…" she said seriously, "I'm not making any promises."

Her four friends looked at her with a solemn smile and she saw the trouble that they were going to trying to cope with her and James' argument. They were forced to take sides and their relationships were being strained all because she couldn't swallow her pride and make up with James.

"I-I-uh left my quills in the-uh- dormitory," she said incoherently, "I'll be back."

"Are you alright Gemma?" Lacy asked concernedly.

"I'm fine." Gemma said as she walked away.

She left her friends alone as she left the library to clear her head. She had no intention of going back to the dormitory; in fact she had no intention of going anywhere. Instead, she found herself walking aimlessly around the school until she walked straight into someone. Gemma lost her balance and was almost headed straight to the floor when someone caught and steadied her.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching my step, I should have been more careful—" Gemma began rambling on before she looked up and saw who was standing in front of her.

"Hmm… I never thought I'd ever hear those words come out of your mouth and directed to me," James said dryly. He was covered in dirt and sweat just as Ben and Fred had been. His broom was thrown aside carelessly and his arms were wrapped around her gently.

Instantly she felt anger bubble inside. "How do you always manage to catch me?" she snapped.

He caught her eyes and said "I remember some time ago, I said I'd catch you if you fell." There was the ghost of a smile on his face but his eyes were sad. Then James coughed a little, "Actually I was on my way over to see you."

"Really?" she asked him, "and what were you planning to do?"

"Well I was going to talk to you."

Gemma was slightly startled. "Alright, go on then," she prodded, "what is it you were going to say?"

"Gemma, I'm sorry I acted like an arse."

Gemma could barely comprehend what she heard, James Potter was apologizing to her. She wanted to say it was alright, she desperately wanted to, but before she could think it through the words tumbled from her mouth "Do you think that settles everything James? One bloody apology?"

"I never said it was over Gemma," he said cooly, " but things aren't going to go back to the way it was."

"What do you..." Gemma began, her anger subsiding.

"Exactly that." he said stiffly. "I don't think it'll ever go back to the way it was Gemma, at least not right away. I'm not going to pretend that I wasn't daft and it never happened."

"James you can't be serious."

He locked eyes with her and Gemma received her response. He was serious, he didn't think they could immediately get past it. There was hurt and pain involved.

"Civil then?" Gemma questioned.

"Of course, I don't hate you Gemma," he said distantly.

"Do you think it'd be too much to ask for my old rounds partner back?"

"Miss me that much Bell?" he asked cockily.

Gemma's mouth dropped a bit, "you prick!"

"Gemma dearest, you're catching flies!"

Gemma heard the clock chime eight. "You," she said pointing at him, "have one hour to shower and meet me down for rounds in front of our dormitory."

"Yes mum" James muttered as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Shut up, I'm the one who's informing Albus."

"Much appreciated Gemma," he said with a smirk.

Gemma shook her head kept going up the stairs to her own room; she changed out of her robes and into something a bit more comfortable. She braided her hair down her shoulder and wore a cream knitted sweater paired with black jeans and some matching oxfords. After sending a message to Albus not to meet her outside for rounds, she waited for James outside the dormitory and at precisely 9:01 he met her there.

"It's 9:01, you're late" she said.

"I'm not late, you're simply early," he said cheekily.

"You're a prat, that's what you are."

"No no Gemma lo—dear, you've got it all wrong." James had corrected himself.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you can recognize**

**A/N: thank you thank you thank you so much to all my reviewers and those who favorited and followed my story :D**

Gemma noticed James had corrected himself. He stopped himself from calling her love. She missed it. She really did. But she wasn't all that sure what to make of their relationship. In these past two weeks Gemma had come to despise him, miss him and fancy him all at once. She was a bit confused, a bit disoriented. So after walking in silence for a long while, she was somewhat surprised when she coughed a bit and before she registered the words, she had said to James, "least favorite class."

He chuckled and responded, "I was wondering when this was going to start up again. Ancient Runes."

"Really now?" Gemma said, "I simply adore that class."

"I have no idea how you have the patience to just sit and translate symbols; it's so dreary and boring."

"Oh I forgot, James Potter, always fidgeting," she teased.

"Well I don't need to ask you for your favorite class, now do I?" he retorted.

Gemma hit him across the arm, "Shut up James."

"You know I could just tell everyone that our little miss perfect would not be passing Transfiguration without me," he prodded.

"You're incorrigible. You give yourself too much credit," Gemma laughed.

James shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, if that's what helps you go to bed at night."

"Believe me," Gemma grumbled, "it does."

"Most embarrassing moment at Hogwarts," James said smirking.

Gemma shot him a look as if to say 'are you joking' but settled with replying bluntly, "Third year—mistletoe."

"Gemma I'm hurt," James said feigning disappointment.

"Blimey! It's half past twelve! We should be getting back" Gemma said as she heard the clock tower chime.

The two of them turned around towards their dormitory and James noted, "You haven't offered me an explanation Gemma"

"I honestly don't think it needs one," she said dryly.

"Fine." James conceded.

"Anyways, don't think you're getting off that easy James, your turn."

They entered under the arch and took a seat on their usual loveseat. It was a familiar feeling that brought back good memories. "Must've been back in first year when mum sent me my first howler." James broke her from her train of thought

"I—I remember that!" Gemma said. "I thought you deserved it," she laughed.

"You're so kind."

"Don't flatter me James," she teased. Gemma bit her lip and then slowly asked, "there's something I've been very curious about this year James."

"Oh really? And what might that be love?" he asked.

Gemma smiled as she caught it, once again it felt familiar, and she had grown to like the name that James reserved for her. She then asked, "Why is it then, that I haven't seen the infamous James Potter, the bloke with a girl on his arm at every instant, with a girlfriend this year?"

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, "Well," he scratched the back of his head.

"James Potter, speechless?" Gemma mocked.

"In my defense, that question caught me off guard." James said.

"I didn't think anyone could do that," she said.

James looked at her, "not many people can."

Gemma met his gaze, "then I'm honored." She searched his eyes and saw a sadness and said quietly, "You still fancy her then?"

"Yeah," he said wearily, "I still do."

"Well I never thought I'd live to see the day that you," she pointed at him, "actually fancied someone."

James said, "shut up Bell. Or should we go on to describe this bloke you still fancy."

Gemma turned a bright shade of pink, "how-how'd you possibly know?"

"I can see it in your eyes," James said. "So you do still fancy him?"

Gemma sighed and said, "Well it's a bit complicated."

James nodded, "fair enough. Alright Gemma love, has there ever been a person you've hated for no good reason."

Gemma chuckled a little and said without missing a beat, "you."

"I did not see that one coming."

"James are you thick? That wasn't difficult to assume in the slightest." Gemma shook her head.

"Of course it was! I didn't think you actually hated me, I thought it was more of a strong dislike," James said in disbelief jumping up from the couch.

Gemma followed in suit. "James, coming from the very bloke who made me miserable from the very day I stepped off of the train, I find it very hard to believe that you don't believe that I did not like you at all."

"And do you still hate me?" he asked.

Gemma hesitated and settled for "yes."

"Why may I ask?"

"You drive me absolutely insane." Gemma said.

"Nice to know you think of me," he said with a wink.

Gemma scoffed, "You're an arrogant toerag you do realize?"

James ignored her and said, "But you did kiss me, I don't know, it's hard to believe that someone who hates manages to kiss me."

"James," Gemma said flatly, turning a bit pink in the cheeks, "I did not kiss you by choice. In fact, I had to kiss you, in front of the entire Gryffindor common room. Do you know what that was like?"

James laughed and said cockily, "of course I do, I was the other person. You have very nice lips by the way"

"Oh sod off."

"So you're going to tell me you didn't enjoy kissing me."

Gemma was now approximately the shade of a strawberry, "If I'm being completely honest."

"Yes," James said smugly, "If you're being completely honest."

"Fine then, if I'm being honest, I can easily say that I didn't enjoy that kiss in third year," Gemma said to him.

"I find that hard to believe, but I'll play along."

"Will you?" Gemma said amusedly. "And why is that?"

James stepped closer to her until there was a distance of barely a foot between their faces. "That's because love, you didn't say anything about the one we had this Christmas."

Gemma caught his eyes, the wonderful shade of chocolate brown, nearly hazel but not quite. She couldn't really mutter anything coherently and settled for "Uh-huh," or something equally intelligible.

"So I take it you don't deny that fact."

"You're full of it! James, I swear, I don't know how many times I've told you but your ego is larger than all of Britain and you have such an over inflated sense of self, you're too arrogant and I don't care how bright you actually are you flaunt around the school as if you—"

It was James' turn to catch her off guard. He had promptly moved his hand to the small of her back and lessened the gap between them. James brought his lips to hers and gently brushed them. Gemma's mind was literally screaming at her to stop but instead she proceeded to kiss him back. It was a sweet kiss, one that made butterflies rise in her stomach. She was well aware of James' hand on her back and his touch left electric sparks where he held her.

James pulled away and Gemma said to him in an airy voice, "own the place."

They were still in close proximity to each other when James said to her, "Is that so love?"

Gemma, in the process of regaining her senses simply nodded.

"So I know we only have one more Hogsmeade trip this February," he said softly, "and I was wondering if we might go together."

"Hold on James. So you're telling me that I'm that girl that made you look miserable this whole year?"

"I was not miserable."

Gemma looked at him and said, "You've got to be mad. I could see it in your face."

James opened his mouth to speak but he didn't get that far.

"And wait, that means—that—means—you—me. You fancy—oh!" Gemma connected the pieces.

James' face, for the seven years that she'd known him, turned a cherry red. "Gemma, yes, now if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate an answer."

Gemma's eyes widened. "So you mean as in a date?"

James scratched the back of his head. "Generally that's what is qualified as two people going out into town together, yes."

She sat back down on the couch and fidgeted with her hair. "I—I don't know."

"It's that bloke, isn't it," he whispered.

"Huh?" she asked confused. Then she laughed a little, "No, no, that's not it. James," she said suddenly, "What are we? What is this?" She looked up at him.

He stood next to her, steely eyed, expressionless. Gemma looked down again, studying the pattern on the rug. She then heard a faint, "I don't know."

The words hung in the air until Gemma managed to muster enough emotional strength to meet his eyes again.

"Just one thing," she said treading slowly, "that week. Why'd you do it? One entire week."

James smiled wearily. He looked tired, almost as if he'd given up. "Stand up Gemma, and conjure me a patronus."

"What?" she said taken off guard.

"Conjure a patronus, I promise it'll all make sense."

Gemma let herself think of James, just as last time, but this time she accepted the fact. He made her happy, so why was she so hesitant with her proposition? She had no idea. A bright light erupted from the tip of her wand and formed an elegant doe. James had also drawn his wand and murmured the spell as Gemma watched an animal erupt from his wand. Out came a beautiful, majestic stag that pranced across the dormitory along with her doe. A perfect pair. Gemma gasped.

"Do you think," James said in an even voice, breaking the connection, "that it's easy to see a patronus appear out of the wand of the girl you fancy, which matches yours completely? And not to mention, she's hated you for nearly seven years."

She put her hand gently on his arm. "It might not mean—"

"It might not mean what Gemma? Do you know how I know it means something?" he said with his voice rising.

"My grandparents, Lily and James Potter," he said to her.

"Is it the James—"

"Yes it's the James I'm named after." He said it bluntly. "My grandfather's patronus was a stag and would you like to take a wild guess as to what my grandmum's was?"

"So you're saying…" she started.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying Gemma, that's what I assumed. I don't enjoy being toyed with Bell, now I've made myself clear about my intentions. I'm not saying you have to be my girlfriend or anything; I just want to make sure you know. I fancy you Gemma, despite how much you aggravate me. Let me know tomorrow morning."

"Wha—what? James, tomorrow morning, are you daft?"

He looked at her, she could tell he was serious. "One date."

They both headed towards their bedrooms in silence as Gemma finally conceded and said, "Fine."

As Gemma was about to step into her room she heard James call to her from the other side of the hall. "Quick question Gemma."

"Sure James."

"What was the third thing you smelled in your amortentia?

She hesitated before saying in barely a whisper, "You."

He nodded solemnly.

"And yourself?"

"Those stupid sugar quills you always carry around, the caramel smell, the ones from Honeydukes."

Gemma smiled. "You'll get your answer in the morning." And with that she went in and shut the door.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: First and foremost I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I actually went on vacation last week for Thanksgiving so I didn't get a chance to write or update. Therefore, I had to make it up this week. However! I might be able to post another chapter either today or tomorrow. It depends. Secondly I would like to thank everyone so dearly for following this story and supporting all of my writing. You are honestly all the sweetest reviewers that a writer could ask for. I'm not sure whether I should continue with James and Gemma's story or move on to something else. I would really love to hear your opinions. Maybe I'll do one one Cassie and Ben? Drop a review and let me know! Once again thank you so much for all your support. It's really nice of all of you. I think I've kept you waiting long enough, I hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

Gemma woke up in the morning and groaned remembering she had yet to give James an answer. It should be simple, she had thought to herself, he fancied her, she fancied him. But she came downstairs and went into the bathroom she saw a little piece of parchment stuck to the mirror. It read, 'Will you go out with me', Gemma laughed and ripped it off of the mirror. She proceeded to get on with her daily routine but when she left the bathroom she found another piece of parchment on the ground with the same words. Gemma shook her head clearly amused by the situation. She picked up that piece of parchment as well. As she made her way down the stairs she almost had a heart attack. The entire room was covered in floating bouquets of sugar quills and sugar flowers which James had transfigured.

"Bloody brilliant," she said to herself. There's no way she would even consider saying it to him straight to his face. She checked the time, it was nearly nine! She had slept in! Gemma wondered where James was when it struck her that there was a match today. Knowing that James would soon come to his room to return his quidditch things once the match was over, Gemma grabbed the pieces of parchment that James had written his question on, artfully muttered a charm that allowed the paper to become an elegant doe which walked around a bit and then rested delicately on his desk.

Gemma walked out onto towards pitch, a smile on her face as she let the cool winter hair hit her. She was bundled up in a black peacoat and sported her Gryffindor scarf and matching black boots. Gemma felt relief, for the first time since Christmas break. She slid silently behind Cassie and Lacy who were in the process of biting their nails to the quick.

"What's the score?" Gemma whispered.

Cassie nearly jumped ten feet in the air. "Blimey Gemma! What'd you do to him?"

"Sorry?" Gemma said confusedly.

Lacy shook her head and said, "I think she's trying to justify James' horrible day. Look at him, he's a nervous wreck?"

"I think you broke him!" Cassie shouted.

"What do you mean I broke him? I haven't said anything to him since last night!" Gemma countered.

Gemma caught sight of him and sure enough, James looked down right nervous. He looked as though he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep and currently lacked the shine and spirit that was known as James Potter. Ben and Fred made eye contact in the air and frowned, they knew that their captain was in no fit shape to play. Suddenly Gemma heard a large deafening crack. Instantly the stadium fell into a stunned silence as the players stopped their match and James Potter went spinning to the ground as he a bludger came in contact with his shoulder, knocking him off his broom. Gemma stared in horror and gripped Lacy's hand. Ben, Fred and Albus sped like bullets towards him and even the opposing Ravenclaws came to his aid. Gemma was beside herself. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that she had refused to give him an answer and for that reason he was now lying on the ground. She, Lacy and Cassie ran down to the pitch and went to see him. Gemma felt tears form in her eyes as her vision blurred. James' distorted body lay on the ground as Fred and Ben carefully watched over their friend, their eyes filled with pain and anger. Gemma knew they'd be blaming themselves and as Professor McGonagall conjured up a stretcher to take James to the hospital wing.

"Don't you dare," Gemma said to them trying to hold tears back.

"What do you mean Gemma?" Ben said gruffly.

Gemma looked at him as Cassie put her hand in his. "I know you two are going to be blaming yourselves. Don't. It doesn't help anything."

Fred looked at her, "But we could have stopped it Gemma, it's our _job_. We're beaters."

"I'm a hundred percent sure he's been hurt before—"

"Not like this," Fred said.

"If anything it's my fault," Gemma faltered as she choked on her words. "Pardon me," she whispered as she ran back to the castle.

Gemma found herself walking towards the kitchens; she tickled the pear and was met by the kind house elves.

"Miss Bell!" Winky exclaimed, "It is Winky's pleasure to see you!"

"Hi Winky!" she said as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "How are you?" she said unsteadily.

"Is Miss Bell alright?" she asked.

Gemma just looked as if she were about to break as Winky gently took her finger and brought her to a large chair by a fireplace. She gave Gemma a large throw and offered her some hot chocolate. As Gemma's tears subsided she began laughing at herself. How silly was it that she'd ended up back to James. He was the first boy she had managed to shed tears over and she practically he irritated her. He made her crazy.

"Thank you Winky," she said to the little house elf.

"Is there anything else that Winky can do to assist Miss Bell?"

Gemma shook her head.

"Where's Mister Potter?" Winky asked.

It took every fiber of Gemma's being not to break into tears again as she tried to control her voice and say, "In the hospital wing."

"That's no good! I shall send Mister Potter his usual."

"He'd like that," Gemma said with a solemn smile.

Gemma herself had yet to see him. As she made her way out of the kitchens she walked towards the hospital wing.

"I-is-James alright?" she asked Madame Pomfrey whom she met at the door.

"Yes dear, he's quite alright, just a bit bruised up is all, he'll be better in no time. Nasty scare though, it's awful really, he was very lucky!"

Gemma swallowed. "Can I—"

"There really are no visitors allowed Miss Bell," Madame Pomfrey said searching her face, "however," she said slowly, "ten minutes."

"Thank you!" Gemma told her gratefully. She strolled over to James' bed which was already surrounded with chocolates, flowers, candies and cards from everyone. Gemma chuckled softly. "You're such an arse," she said to him, "even when you're half unconscious everyone still adores you."

James was asleep now, his eyes were closed, hair mussed but he looked calm. For everything except for that signature smirk that seemed etched on his face. It was as if he did it purposely to irritate her.

Gemma sat down by his bed in hopes that he would wake up, she quickly remembered that she had to give him a response to his proposition. It's what had stared everything in the first place. If she could have just swallowed her pride, acknowledged that he was right, that he really did care about her, this whole situation could have been avoided. "I hate you," she whispered. But then she recited "Accio doe," and the doe that sat on James' desk in his room came flying through the window as she set her wand down. She looked at it, as it carefully walked around the palm of her hand. She left it on his bedside table along with all of the other things he received and left the hospital wing silently.

"I'll be leaving now Madame Pomfrey!"

"Alright dearie, if you'd like to come back after dinner, I'm sure he'll be up by then."

Gemma shuffled uncomfortably. "Okay, thank you!"

"Not a problem dear!"

* * *

Gemma was about half way back to her dorm when she remembered that she left her wand by James' bedside. She groaned and turned back around.

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey, I left my wand here," she explained.

Madame Pomfrey smiled at her, "No problem at all dear, in fact, it's a good thing you came back, someone's wide awake now."

Gemma's heart began to bang out of her chest. She turned around to see James' eyes set on hers. "Oh god" she thought to herself. She walked over to his bedside as he swung his legs over the edge to stand up.

"James I'm sorry," the words poured from her mouth.

He looked a bit startled and began to massage his temples. "Gemma, what on earth are you talking about. Are you completely mental?"

"Pardon me?" Gemma said incredulously, "Am I mental? I'm not the one who was distraught while flying on a broom three stories up in the air."

James stood up and neared her, "Who said anything about distraught?"

"You should have seen the look on your face."

"So you're saying that you were staring at my face then?" he asked cheekily.

Gemma could not believe her ears, "You incredible arse Potter."

"Oh really?" he asked, "and what do you presume we do about this?" James pulled out Gemma's doe from behind his back.

"Curious aren't we?" Gemma retorted.

James held onto her wrist, leaving a little less than a foot of space between them. He looked at her seriously, all jokes aside Gemma knew that it was time to speak about reality. Her stomach fluttered as his eyes pierced her own.

"Gemma love, I do believe you owe me an answer first," he whispered.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I do believe I gave you one."

"Love, I fancy you, I've acknowledged the fact," James told her. "However, it seems to me as though you aren't entirely sure," he said cockily as the doe pranced across his hand.

"Why you… you…" Gemma said losing her words, "…you, damn you Potter."

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright fine! You arrogant arse. I fancy you okay. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

James dropped her hand and with a large smirk said, "Yeah."

"Just so we're clear, we're not dating." Gemma said to him.

"Of course."

Gemma turned around and walked away. "I'll see you later James."

"Don't miss me too much love."

"And what makes you think I'll miss you at all?" Gemma stopped and turned around.

James winked at her, "You're here aren't you?"

Gemma's was in disbelief, "For your information I left my wand…" she felt around her pockets to bring it out, but she realized she never made it to the side table in the first place.

She glanced at the table and before she could react James grabbed her wand and held it in his hand.

"James give me the wand," she said as she walked over to him.

He shook his head, "Not so fast Gemma."

"How old are you seven or seventeen?"

James laughed.

"We're not really doing this," she said as he flaunted her wand in front of her face.

"Oh, but we really are," he said as he held it above his head, out of Gemma's reach.

"Prat."

"Come on Gemma, I thought you wanted your wand."

Gemma came close to James and tried to reach for it. She caught James' eyes and for the first time she noticed the spark and the light that filled them again. She stared into them and he stared into hers. Suddenly Gemma broke away the eye contact and was fully aware of their close proximity. She stepped back uneasily and held out her arm. "James." She said bluntly.

"Fine love, ruin the fun," he said to her handing it over.

"I never thought that James Potter would give up so quickly," she teased.

"I don't." James looked up, "but I have visitors."

Gemma turned around to see Fred, Lacy, Ben and Cassie walking towards them.

"James! You're alright!" Lacy exclaimed.

"Of course I am! You can't get rid of me that easily."

Lacy and Cassie gave Gemma a look as if to say, 'is it official then,' Gemma just shot them an apologetic look telling them that it was still complicated.

Ben and Fred went up to him. "Look mate—we're really, we're sorry," they said.

"Shut up you idiots. It wasn't your fault, don't be thick. I promise you," he told them honestly.

They smiled gratefully at him and had what seemed to be a silent conversation. Cassie and Lacy then hugged James and Cassie gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"That's quite enough now Cassie," Ben said to her.

Cassie laughed, "The next time you fall three stories out of the air, you can get a kiss too," she said mockingly.

Ben wrapped around her from behind and pecked her on the cheek, "well if I didn't know any better I'd say that you have a thing for this Potter boy."

"Potter boy am I? You dolt. And I thought our friendship meant something," James feigned hurt.

"Well James is bloody fit," Cassie shrugged. "I'd love to give him a good snog."

James beamed.

"I did not just hear you say that," both Ben and Gemma groaned.

"You lot are shameless," Lacy said.

Fred held her hand, "yet you couldn't live without us," they all laughed at that.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really. **

**A/N: Thank you, all of you who so kindly review and follow my story. I swear you all are too nice, it tickles my happy bone. But on a more solemn note, this story is coming to an end, it will be missed and this is the last real chapter. I will have one more that is kind of an epilogue sort of thing. So without further ado, I present to you, chapter twenty two!**

The minute that Gemma had informed Cassie and Lacy of her upcoming date with James, her life had literally been a living hell. She didn't even know how many times the term "It's one bloody date" had been thrown back at them as they grew more excited than she did. There was an entire week that she needed to survive through in order to make it through alive that weekend. The only thing that made it somewhat tolerable were the little notes that she received pinned to the mirror every morning offering her a small clue as to what she was to look forward to on their upcoming date. So far she'd gotten notes saying, "dress warmly", "sweet", "walk", "food", and the most current one she had gotten the previous morning saying "Meet me after breakfast". It was about eight in the morning and Cassie and Lacy had come over to 'help her get ready'. Gemma blatantly refused any of their help but nonetheless they insisted on picking out her outfit to which Gemma conceded.

Gemma finally ended up wearing a coral colored sheer button up shirt with a tied collar that fell into a bow. She wore black skinny jeans and a pair of black wedged boots. Her hair was let down and the curls at the bottom flowed effortlessly. She absolutely refused to wear any make-up. She grabbed a champagne colored coat and black scarf to wear outside. She walked down to breakfast and was met with the sight of many red and pink decorations throughout the castle, as well as little cupids flying around the ceiling. That was in addition to the various couples kissing throughout the corridor. It was damn Valentine's Day. She groaned.

As soon as she sat down for breakfast she noted the absence of Fred and Lacy, as well as the prominent presence of Ben and Cassie snogging away as James sat next to them uncomfortably eating his breakfast.

He noticed Gemma and smiled at her, "You—you look so bloody fit love."

"Ah, the wise words of James Potter." Gemma teased him and blushed a deep shade of pink. She then looked towards Ben and Cassie, "Morning Ben, morning Cass, good to see you too."

They failed to acknowledge her presence. Gemma piled some food on her plate and asked James, "Where do you presume Fred and—"

"Probably off doing whatever it is that's going on right next to us, but having the courtesy to do it in private."

Gemma laughed. "Alright James, so I-uh think we should make an extra round before we leave Hogsmeade, the stupid cutesy lovesick couples will be everywhere. And can we go they'll start letting people go soon and", she leaned over and whispered to him, "They made me lose my appetite."

Gemma got up, and put her coat and scarf on. James offered her his hand and chuckled a bit. She took it and together they began walking towards the courtyard. "So are you saying we aren't one of those lovesick couples Bell?" he smirked.

"First of all, we are not a couple," Gemma marked her finger, "and second of all, it's one date. And thirdly, even if we were a cute couple, there is no way in hell we're turning into one of those disgusting lovesick ones—" Gemma stopped abruptly.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I think you just insinuated that we'd make a cute couple," James said amusedly.

"I—I—no such-," Gemma stuttered.

"It's alright Gemma love, relax," James laughed, "by the way," turned to her, "I think you look cute when you're at a loss for words for once in your life."

"Shut up James," she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"So would you hate me if I told you if I made reservations as Madame Puddifoot's?" James asked seriously.

Gemma stared at him with wide eyes for a moment and said, "Uh-um no that' fine—whatever you planned—"

"Calm down, I'm only joking, how thick do you think I am, that place gives me nightmares."

"Thank goodness," Gemma said, "I think I might have had an internal breakdown."

"So you would have lied for the sake of my happiness," James smirked, "how sweet."

"You're an idiot."

James shrugged. "And yet you're still here."

After watching the students for a bit, they walked around the town, occasionally breaking apart couples that got a bit—ah frisky, and James did stop in front of a building. The familiar three broomsticks and held the door open for her. They had lunch, ordered some butterbeers and argued over the check which James insisted on paying because it was the right 'first date thing to do'.

"Where to next Miss Bell?" he asked her.

Gemma smiled a bit, "Well I do need to pick up some books from Tomes and Scrolls…"

"Do we have to?" James whined.

"Hey, you're the one taking me on a date, and I do recall you asking me where I wanted to go," Gemma said, "no one said you had to come with me, you're free to leave at anytime."

James huffed, "fine."

They made their way to a quaint little book store, and when she opened the door a little bell jingled on top. Gemma stepped in and saw piles and piles of old books towering everywhere. They were stacked, on shelves, floating around. There was an old wizard behind the counter who asked, "Is there anything I could do for you dear?"

Gemma looked at James who began walking around picking up books and putting them down two seconds later, she reasoned he would be fine, "Uh—yes, I was looking for some muggle books? Do you have any?"

"Of course dearie!" he said, "What'd you have in mind? Follow me."

"Nothing particular, just something to read," Gemma told him.

"Yes, yes, of course," he pulled down his glasses a bit to get a better look at Gemma and then glanced at James who was still by the door. "Is that young bloke with you then?"

Gemma was caught by surprise, "Pardon! That bloke with me? No—I wouldn't say with me, well not—we're not together —today—well, yes. Yes."

The old wizard smiled, "He's a good one, he is. Take care to keep him around."

Gemma looked at him curiously, "What makes—"

"That young lad just walked in a bookstore for you, on Valentine's day. I'll bet he's someone special." The bookstore owner said to her.

She looked over at the entrance as James restlessly walked from one stack of books to the next. Every so often he would scratch the back of his head or look towards the back of the store. "He is," Gemma said absently as the old man handed her a book. She looked at it, _Pride and Prejudice_. "Huh," she muttered, how appropriate. Gemma paid for the book and walked back to the front. She waved to the old man who simply chuckled as she and James exited the store.

"Thank you James," Gemma said softly.

"For what love?" James asked.

"For coming with me to the store."

He smiled and said with a wink, "Anything for you Miss Bell."

Gemma shoved him playfully, "Idiot," she whispered under her breath.

James swung his arm over her shoulder, "What was that love?"

"Nothing," she muttered as she lifted his hand off her shoulder with her free hand. "What does the infamous Potter have planned out next then?"

"To Honeydukes we go!" he said in an exaggerated voice. James grabbed Gemma's hand and he dragged her all the way to the store. He held the door open for her as the two of them walked inside.

Straight away Gemma headed for the sugar quills as she expertly maneuvered through the crowded shop. James followed not far behind. However, on his way he took detours as he went to carry boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes. Gemma grabbed a couple of quills as together, the two of them walked towards the counter. They put their items down and before Gemma could even process anything, James had already put a couple galleons and sickles on the countertop, paying for the both of them.

"James, are you joking?" Gemma complained.

"What?" he shrugged," I can't let the little lady pay on our date!"

"I can't believe I heard those words come out of your mouth."

James smirked.

Gemma stared at him in disbelief.

The two of them who had begun to bicker, barely paid attention to where they were going. It was not until Gemma accidently walked into a kissing couple did she say to James, "James, everyone has to start heading back now."

"You presume we make our rounds?" he said.

Gemma nodded and together they walked through every building in Hogsmeade making sure all the students had left. Last but not least was Madame Puddifoot's.

"Should you do the honors or shall I?" James asked.

Gemma shuddered, "that place still gives me nightmares."

"Oh surely all your memories can't be that bad," he said cockily.

She knew what he was referring to and the thought itself gave her butterflies. "You're an arse."

"So I've been told," James said nonchalantly. "Wait right there," he said flashing her a smile.

Gemma stood outside waiting for James as he quickly had a peek inside the tea shop. James returned about a minute later and greeted Gemma with a grin.

"How was it in there?" Gemma asked.

"Oh, as soon as I walked in I was hit by a love potion, and I had to kiss a lovely young witch in order to get rid of it."

"James!" Gemma shouted as she slapped him across the arm.

"Calm down Gemma!" James yelled at her, "I'm only joking, everything was fine." He teased her, "Unless that made you a bit jealous."

"I am not jealous, Potter," Gemma scoffed, "It's just that if you had the audacity to kiss another girl while we are dating then—" Gemma stopped herself and nearly threw up, she had just suggested that she and James were dating.

James' eyes widened, "Gemma love, did you just—"

"No. I did not." She said it with a flat tone. "And don't you dare—"

He put his hands up in surrender and said with a smile playing on his lips, "Not another word of it. Promise."

Gemma couldn't meet his eyes, so looking towards the castle she muttered, "We'd better get back quickly if we want to make dinner. It's probably starting soon."

"Not to worry love, I've made plans."

She viewed him skeptically, "Really now?"

James started running towards the castle, dragging her along once more. Instead of turning into the great hall, James dragged her all the way to the familiar painting of the fruit bowl. James tickled the pear and the entrance to the kitchen open up.

"James," Gemma whispered, "we really can't. We have rounds."

"And that, love, is the other part of the surprise, by loving brother Albus has agreed to take our place today."

"Did you really do that?" Gemma asked.

He nodded with a smile.

"That's so sweet Jam—" Gemma started.

Winky soon came by and greeted them "Hello Mister Potter, Miss Bell, if you would follow Winky."

"Of course Winky!" James said to her, "Come on love."

She followed James to the back of the kitchen to that familiar small table which seated two. Although now, it was covered with a red table cloth, the plates were set and there was a candle in the middle.

"A candle lit dinner?" Gemma asked amusedly.

James shrugged, "It's traditional."

"I never pegged you as one for tradition," Gemma said as he pulled out her seat for her.

James smiled and said, "Well I am full of many surprises."

"I can attest to that."

Soon a house elf brought their meals around and the two of them ate, talked, and laughed. Once they were finished, Winky brought them a large banana split, similar to that first time James had brought Gemma to the kitchens.

"Do you mind sharing again?" said James, "I swear—I asked them for two this time—I—I promise."

Gemma laughed, "you can calm down. It's fine," she said grabbing a spoon.

James grinned and took one himself. Between them, the sundae was gone in ten minutes flat. L

"Shall we?" James said getting up and offering his arm.

"Shut up James," said Gemma who got up and grabbed her jacket.

James grabbed the bags from the bookstore and Honeydukes. The two of them thanked the house elves graciously for their meal and headed towards their dormitory.

Once they were inside, Gemma threw her coat on the couch, it was only about eleven, but she was tired.

"James can I have my things? I'm going to bed," she asked him.

James held the bags above his head, "I don't know Gemma, can you get them?"

"You arse," she said, and then thought for a moment. "How about a compromise."

"Alright, I'm listening," James said.

"How about a kiss for my things." Gemma said. "If you give me the bags, I'll kiss you."

"Oh?" James raised an eyebrow, "Let me consider it." He feigned thinking about it and then said, "how about no."

Gemma looked at him half amusedly before taking out her wand, "Accio bags," she recited as the bags ripped away from James' hand.

He looked at her incredulously, she shrugged, " I offered."

Gemma studied James, his hair, messy as usual, his eyes, almost mesmerizing, and that hint of a smile that constantly played on his lips. James currently stood with his hands folded across his chest and had that look that he wore right after he lost a quidditch match. Gemma really did have a pleasant time on their date, so she wanted to at least uphold a portion of her proposition. She walked towards James, rested her hand on his forearm, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said to him. "I had fun." She offered him a smile.

"Gemma, I do believe you owe me a proper kiss," he whispered.

"James what are you—"

Before she could finish her statement, for the fourth time in her life, she found herself kissing James Potter. But this kiss, unlike the others wasn't forced upon them. James kissed her softly, one of his hands on her back and the other resting on her hip. Gemma found herself putting her arms around his neck as her eyelids fluttered shut and she felt fireworks erupt in her head. It was an innocent kiss, the kind Gemma enjoyed.

James pulled away from her, smiling. There was a twinkle in his eye as he said to her, "bloody hell love, I forgot what a damn good kisser you were."

"Shut up James," she whispered, "though you weren't too bad yourself."

He laced both of his hands through Gemma's. "So does this mean that—"

Gemma bit her lip and then took a deep breath and locked eyes with James. She nodded, "Yeah, it does."

James' smile was enough to light up all of London; he looked at Gemma and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She shook her head and walked towards her room, "Goodnight James," she called out to him.

"Goodnight love," he called out to her.

Gemma laughed at herself. She could finally say she was dating James Potter. Never in a million years had she thought this day would come.


	24. Epilogue of Sorts

**A/N: And now I present to you the last installment *sniffle* of this lovely story. I want to thank everyone who has supported this story and I hope in the future, others will continue to enjoy it and read it as well. Your reviews are so sweet. I swear they make me a little giddy at times. But all good things must come to an end...HOWEVER, there is good news. I've made a decision to write a sequel. It should be up soon so check it out! Thank you all once again for all your kind love and support. **

The first morning that Gemma and James had walked into the Great Hall together for breakfast, their hands intertwined, the entire hall erupted in cheers and applause because of the two idiot Heads that had finally gotten together. Gemma blushed and James cherished it. How characteristic of them.

Lacy had beamed, Fred had given James a nod, Ben had clapped him on the back and Cassie just rolled her eyes.

However, within the first twelve hours of Gemma and James dating, the rest of the school had come to realize that they were exactly the same. They bickered and fought, they argued and yelled. The only thing remotely different about their relationship was them occasionally holding hands, or once in a while a large argument would end with either James or Gemma giving a quick kiss to each other.

Gemma happened to share this opinion with the rest of the school. Dating him, was the same as not dating him. However, there were small things that she had grown to fancy about him. When his arm slid around her waist or when he ended an argument with a peck on the lips.

Gemma and James kept a relatively private relationship, or as private as it could be at Hogwarts. James thoroughly enjoyed dating Gemma and enjoyed taking her on impromptu dates to the kitchens. And about two months after they had gotten together, James showed her the passageway to the Honeydukes cellar which donned much understanding on Gemma as to the antics of Fred, Ben and James in the past years and where, needless to say, they had come back a couple of hours later from roaming the streets of Hogsmeade.

Around early March, the seventh years all applied to various programs in hopes of finding a proper job the following year. James had applied to go for auror training, Gemma to a training program at St. Mungos, Ben to auror training as well, Cassie to a journalism internship for the Daily Prophet, Fred and Lacy to internships at the Ministry of Magic.

They all prepared for their NEWTS and eventually when the scores came it seemed as though they had all done exceptionally well in all their classes. Gemma even managed to pass Transfiguration with high marks.

Around May, by the time term was ending, Gemma and James were waiting anxiously for a reply considering their internships. Fred and Lacy were the first to inform the group that they had both been accepted, followed by Cassie who now held a position at the Daily Prophet. Gemma's acceptance letter came soon after and Ben and James were both accepted with letters written from the infamous Harry Potter himself at which Gemma just chuckled.

The last day of term arrived sooner than it should have. The six friends rode on the train back for the last time. Together they reminisced about old memories and began their plans for creating some new. The six of them stood on the platform of Kings Cross and said their last goodbyes. Ben and Cassie walked off hand in hand as did Fred and Lacy. James and Gemma stood on the platform hand in hand. James promptly turned to face Gemma and kissed her, one hand toying with her curls and the other resting on her waist.

"I'll see you around Bell," James said to her with a wink after they broke apart. He turned to go find his family and Gemma did the same.

"Shut up Potter," Gemma laughed as she called out to him from behind.


	25. Author's Note

Hello lovelies!

I have two announcements for you!

1) As some of you may have noticed, I've changed my penname but it's still me!

2) THE SEQUEL IS UP. I hope most of you will go read it! There's so much I have planned for this story I hope you love it as much as I do.

Thank you so much for your support (:

I love you all!


End file.
